Double Trouble
by dulcety
Summary: Damon could for once in his life be happy with Elena, if only Katherine agreed to put her claws off of him, Stefan should know that Katherine and Elena are two completely different girls even though they look exactly alike. Pure love-square angst and evil scheming.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for sexual contents and language. **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

**" Flesh and Soul "**

* * *

><p>The first time he had sex with Katherine was 2 weeks after she moved in the boarding house. She came to him that night with nothing but a flimsy sheer nightgown that did show more than it covered. He greeted her with smugness and a knowing victory he didn't care to hide. The physical attraction between them since the first time she stepped through the door let him know sooner or later <em>this<em> would happen. He had that triumphant groan when he heard her screaming his name while he fucked her hard against his paper desk, because he saw the way Stefan looked at her and knew his brother wanted her too. And for the first time in life, someone chose him over Stefan, even if just because of his good looks. His happy bubble didn't last long because two days later, Stefan blasted that Katherine agreed to date him. He fought with every muscle in his body not to punch his brother in the face when Stefan stood there gloating and rubbing the news in his nose with a childish grin he hated to the guts.

"You're with my brother, am I wrong?" He muttered, gluing his eyes on the book he was reading when Katherine came to sit on his bed next to him.

"I like him. Thought I'll give it a try." She answered while casually shrugging out of her robe.

"Then why are you in my bed, again?" He finally spared her a glance.

"Because I like you too." She batted her lashes, looking back at him with a pout on her luscious lips.

"And Stefan is ok with that how?" He smirked, raking his eyes down on her lacy see-through lingerie.

"You'll have to ask him to know." Katherine returned the smirk, added with a hungry lick on her lips and crawling closer to him.

"What do you want, Katherine?" He asked bluntly.

She purred before moving to straddle him between her legs. "I want you, Damon Salvatore, to fuck me hard" she humped down, intentionally pressing her core to him "and good like you know how to."

She pressed her lips on his in a hungry kiss. Damon flipped over and pinned her down on his bed with his body on top of hers. He pushed her thongs aside easily before running his finger along her already wet slit. Katherine moaned sinfully, rolled her eyes back when he slid his finger into her and started stroking. He worked his way down on her body until his mouth came to replace his hand. Katherine arched back, pushing herself more into him, moving her hips up and down and starting to feel the pressure forming in the pit of her stomach. Damon sensed her orgasm coming just as well as she did. He chuckled and Katherine shivered when the vibration shook her. He then pulled out completely.

"What …?" Katherine snapper her eyes open and looked down confused. Her legs were shaking, her whole body was screaming for the release it needed.

"You're wrong if you think I'll agree to fuck around with you behind your boyfriend's back." He smirked, wiped off her juice on his lips.

"You didn't hesitate when you put your dick into me couple nights ago." She huffed. "Admit it, Damon. You want this just as much as I do."

"Oh you're right. I want sex just as much as you do." He said, playfully rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She threw her head back on the pillow, moaning softly as her body eagerly welcomed his touches.

"But Katherine." He stopped pumping his finger into her, waited for her to open her eyes and looked at him. "I will do this for my pleasure, not yours."

She didn't get to spit out her comeback because he thrust his rock hard dick into her and her lips formed an o, choking her a quiet moan of pain and pleasure. He grabbed her ankles and hoisted her legs up, spreading her wide and pounded into her with angry pushes. Katherine gasped, looked into his blue eyes and fear shook to her when she saw the sadistic and angry look they were holding. Adrenaline ran through her vein somehow only made her moan louder. His anger made him looked murderous but glorious and alluring at the same time. It was always this thrill, this edgy feelings Damon gave her, making her half wanting to devour his body with her lips and tongue, half wanting to run away that made her came to him the first night she did. He was the definition by flesh of her lust and sinful desire. She didn't get to think more when her orgasm blew in and wiped every of her comprehend thoughts away.

"I am far from done with you." Damon bent down and whispered in her ears sending shivers down her body. She gasped when he flipped her over to lie on her stomach. She felt her lower body being lifted up but she was shaking in her first orgasm to anticipate. When she got on her knees, he wasted no time to push himself into her from behind. Katherine cried out, she had been with many men, but she had never had anal sex and it hurt like hell. Madly enough, she found the erotic pleasure mixing with her pain and it made her wanting more, turning her cry of pain into breathy moan of pleasure. He bit on her shoulder, dragging his blunt teeth on her skin while thrusting into her. She thought it was over when he let her go, pulling out of her body. Yet when she tried to turn around and gasping for air, his hands crept to her breasts, squeezing them hard and his breath cooled on her face.

"For my pleasure, Katherine. For _mine_." He snorted before entering her sensitive core one more time.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, they continued to have sex. There were no other words for it unless you preferred fucking. The moment Katherine's body recovered fully from the rough and cruel assault Damon caused on it she initiated sex with Stefan, to his much joy. He made love to her passionately and sincerely, like she was a breakable crystal glass. It was not that Stefan was not hot. She was pleased with what she saw when she stripped him naked. But the whole time Stefan grinding on her, she couldn't find that extreme pleasure she did in Damon's sack. She finally flipped him over so she could ride him to her needed peak. Stefan was surprised. Of course he would be, in his eyes, his Katherine was all innocent and good. How could he imagine Katherine riding his cock while moaning like a sex goddess? That night when Stefan slept soundly next to her afterwards, she snuck out of his arms and went to the <em>other<em> bedroom. She found the other Salvatore in his shower. She stepped in, taking his dick in her hands, giving him a needed hand job and guided him into her the moment he hardened. Damon let her have her ways to the exact moment when he entered her. Then he pinned her against the cold wall of his shower, spreading her thighs with his hands and pumped into her. Katherine's jaw slacked when she finally found that erotic and sickening pleasure mixed with the sharp pain in her body again. She screamed his name when she finally got her orgasm. Damon smirked, turned to finish his shower before walking out of the bathroom. Katherine found him laying on his bed, naked and her eyes immediately darkened.

"I wasn't finished." He gestured to his still standing hard member. "Suck it off."

She licked her lips, letting her eyes appreciate his flawless body, glistening deliciously with the steamy water. She climbed on to him before lowering her head on his tip. She licked and tugged for a while, before she suddenly took him deep into her. Damon groaned when she deep-throated him. Katherine was a woman with a sinful tongue and she knew how to use it. She hummed deep in her throat while she continued sucking him. Damon felt himself tensed, preparing for his burst. And just in cue, Katherine's mouth left him. He shot up, fire already in his eyes. She harshly pinned him down with her hands on his shoulder.

"It takes two to tango, Damon." She snorted. "The pleasure is mine too." She lowered herself onto him and started moving her hips up and down, adjusting him to hit her on her G-spot. She dug her nails deep into his skin until it oozed blood while she rode herself to her second orgasm of the night, this time mixed with his own.

* * *

><p>After about a month, Damon started to wonder whether it was a good choice or not. And by<em> it<em> he meant having hot angry and violent sex with Katherine at nights or when Stefan was not home. Not that suddenly goodness came to him. He started _this_ thinking it was in a way a pay-back on Stefan's stuck-up attitude, a pay- back for being the second-best compared to his brother his entire life. He took out all the anger from being mistreated by their father in all those years in his childhood every time he slammed Katherine hard against a wall. He quietly laughed at Stefan every time he pulled a PDA with Katherine, his girlfriend, when they're all together in a room. He thought at first that fucking with Stefan's girlfriend like an animal right under his nose would help him ease the grudge, the pain he carried inside of him. He knew that was twisted. He even knew some of the misery he held wasn't Stefan's fault. But he just happened to want to blame Stefan for his hell. He started to wonder because he didn't get less angry by fucking Katherine in every sadistic ways he could manage. He started to wonder because fucking Katherine just made him angrier. Every time he saw Katherine looked at his brother with that endearment in her eyes, he just realized yet another person wanted him just for his looks. Every time Katherine cursed at his face with filthy words while he fucked her brains out, he just realized yet another person had accepted that he was just a monster with no morals or good in him. The more Katherine showed that she wanted his body, wanted his sex and only that, the more he hated himself, the more he hated Stefan. His frustration built up along with his sarcastic attitude towards others. His façade of not giving a fuck to anyone grew stronger and thicker. And he only fucked Katherine harder the next time she came to him.

"Be home early. My sister would wanna see you." Katherine purred, leaning in for another sensual lousy kiss with Stefan.

She looked pointedly at Damon who was sitting on the couch while locking her lips with Stefan. Damon smirked, looking nonchalant while on the inside his heart just grew colder and his anger boiled hotter if it even possible at this point.

"I'll see you tonight." Stefan pulled out, pecked her one more time before turning around, giving his brother a nod and heading out the door.

"What?" Katherine tipped her head aside, smirking at Damon who was staring at her. "Jealous?"

"You must be referring to my boxers since it, not you, is touching my dick." He replied with the sweetest smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight, Damon." She put a hand on her hips, yet her eyes couldn't help spanning over his sprawling form on the couch, lingering hungrily at the little black curls above his belt buckle.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you're not wearing underwear under that dress?" He stood up from his couch, walking closer to her, circling her like a panther sneaking on its prey.

"I bet you're already oh so wet and hot right now." He whispered into her ear, smirking when she shivered and swallowed hard.

He backed her up until she was trapped between him and the back of one of the sofas.

"See? I'm right." He sing-songed when he put his hands up her dress and cupped in between her legs.

"Dick!" She huffed when he teasingly plunged his fingers half way into her.

"Isn't that all you want from me to satisfy your slutty alter ego?" He smirked, pinching her clit. "I'm sorry that isn't your alter ego is it? You're just a slut."

She slapped him only for him to pinch her harder, stretched her out and made her cried out in sudden pain.

"Fuck you!" She glared at him while gripping hard at the sofa's back. It had become a pattern. She would run her mouth, curse him, hit him whenever he touched her, teased her, insulted her during sex. She became her raw, unpolished, nasty and bitchy self. That was what Damon did to her. And ironically it sent her a sense of freedom from social expectation, a sense of immorality, a sense of guilty pleasure... which she enjoyed each and all that.

"You're just getting more to the point, Kitty Kat." He laughed, working on his zipper to get his dick out. "That dirty mouth of yours could do more than that."

He pressed himself into her, letting his tip nudged at her opening. Katherine moved to grab his shoulder as leverage. The other reason why Damon was her drugs was that he got her hot and horny faster than anyone ever could. His aggression, his detached eyes, his hurtful words, the humiliating ways he used her body … all that just worked her up in the strangest and sickest way. And she ended up having the mind-blowing leg-shaking orgasm that she didn't mind whether her body was aching with inner sore or screaming audibly in pain.

He was just about to push himself entirely into her when they both jumped, hearing the doorbell.

"That … must be my sister." Katherine breathlessly answered his questioning look.

"Her to blame." He smirked, pulling out of her as slowly as he could, earning the longing moan from her. He fixed himself, wiped off the sweat on his face, straightening his clothes before he walked out the entrance to get the door.

Damon was nowhere near excited to meet Katherine's sister whoever that was. But if this chic was in for a threesome, he wouldn't complain. He smirked at his sick thoughts, walking to the door with a sensual smirk on his face. Another plaything came to his doorsteps, he couldn't be more pleased, he snorted quietly as he opened the door.

"Hello gor…" Words failed him when he took in the sight on the other side of the door. His façade of being seductive fell for a second. He froze while chills ran down his spine the moment his gaze clashed with a pair of melting warm chocolate doe-eyes.

"Oh hi." The girl laughed nervously, a slight pink flushed to her cheeks, glowing with the olive tone of her smooth skin. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Katherine's sister."

Damon blinked a few times, staring at the hand the girl was holding out for him. He snapped out of it, taking her hand and shook it. Before he could register, a sharp tingling line ran from his finger that was closing around hers straight up his body. He inhaled deeply before turning her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Damon Salvatore. Welcome to our house." The sensual lop-side smile returned to his face when he saw the pink on her cheeks deepened into a deep crimson. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Elena said awkwardly, trying to break the hold his beautiful blue eyes was putting her in. She walked around him to get into the hallway, holding her breath when she caught his spicy and sensuous scent.

Damon closed the door behind him, locking his eyes on Elena's back.

"You gotta be kidding me." He breathed.

This could be his heaven or hell. His punishment or reward.

This's just in. Elena and Katherine are identical twin sisters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I always wanted to do a 'square' relationship drama with the brothers, Kat and Elena and just focally on them, no interference with Klaus or any deadly doppelganger threats tagging along etc. I just never quite be able pushed the words out right because I felt like I always would run into cliché and bore you with another crappy writing of mine. <em>**

**_But here I'm in the flow with this idea._**

**_ Leave me a review if you want to read more of this or should I just left this as a one-shot for the Datherine smut. _**

**_Hope you enjoy reading. _**

**_xo _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for sexual contents and language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"Heart can change hands"**

* * *

><p>There was a reason why Katherine was a Pierce and Elena was Gilbert. According to what'd been told by Katherine, their parents had a pretty ugly divorce since the girls were toddlers and after John Gilbert remarried again shortly after that, it set Isobel, their mother, in grudge. She took Katherine away, changed their last name and the twins had never seen each other again. Until 2 months ago, John Gilbert died from the severe injuries in one car crash, his last words was for Elena to be with her sister and mother again, so she could have a family and not be alone. And so Isobel found her other daughter knocked on her door one day, delivering the news. Damon was quite sure that this man didn't think the idea through. Although not so welcoming, Isobel didn't kick Elena out of her house, instead she put both daughters into another house and let them figure out how to fulfill the last wish of their father. And so far it didn't turn out quite well. Every conversation between the twins ended up with Katherine walking away with a smug on her face and Elena stood behind with tears brimming in her eyes.<p>

Like this moment when they were all chilling in the grand parlor after dinner.

"How much did John leave for you?" Katherine casually asked while studying her nails, lounging across Stefan's lap.

"Katherine." Stefan sighed, throwing her a disapproving look while Damon quietly fixed his eyes on Elena.

"What? It's just a question." Katherine shrugged. "I'm sure it's much more than my pathetic tidbit. Right?" She pounded when Elena stayed silent and Damon fought the urge to throw something at Katherine's head.

"Isobel has a copy of dad's wills, you can…" Elena swallowed, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'm bored." Katherine yawned. "I need to get out of this house, there's too many in here it's suffocating me." She said with a bored tone but looked pointedly at her twin sister.

"Excuse me…" Elena stuttered while standing up and quickly walked out. Damon was sure the tears would fall the moment she got out of their sight.

"You don't have to be so mean to her." Stefan spoke impatiently "She is your sister and she just lost her dad!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Katherine sat up when Stefan shoved her from his lap to stand up.

"It's late and _your_ sister just walked out to a neighborhood she's just known for only weeks! I'm going to see if she's gonna be ok." He sighed and walked out.

They heard the front door slammed the second time in the night and Katherine let out a string of curses.

"Charming." Damon snorted. Of course his brother had to be the white knight and came in his shiny armor to comfort the poor mistreated girl and swept her off her feet.

He rose from his own chair and started for his room upstairs. Katherine followed him on his heels. He ignored her, getting to his night routine in his bathroom. He couldn't help but smirk when he came back fresh and clean and found her lying on his bed with only her underwear on.

"Aren't you supposed to worry about whether your boyfriend and your sister are making out or not?" He asked while making himself comfortable on a side of his bed.

"That little damsel in distress is at the top of my annoyance but the bottom of my threats." She rolled over and landed on top of him.

"Go back to your room, Katherine. You're not getting any tonight." He pushed her over.

"Why?" She hoisted herself up, trailing her fingers down the contour of his abs. "Because I upset our precious Elena tonight?"

"Leave."

"Oh don't be embarrassed, Damon." She purred, running her hands down low on his body, latching her mouth on his flat nipple. "You like her, it's obvious, just as obvious as she doesn't give a fuck about you."

His jaw tightened and he grabbed her jaw in his hand, yanking her from his body. She laughed wickedly, taking his thumb in her mouth and started sucking.

"Don't get grumpy. You can pretend I'm Elena if you want." She looked coldly into his eyes. "Since that will probably the closest thing you'll ever get."

"Get the hell out of my room, now." He pushed her over one more time, restraining himself from strangling her to shut her up himself.

"It's not your fault Stefan is more her type, you know." Katherine laughed, throwing her legs over the edge. Her words were getting to him, and it satisfied her.

Before she could touch the floor, Damon grabbed her shoulder and tossed her back down the bed. She cried out when he slapped her across the face and pulled her arms up above her head. He grabbed the belt on his bedside table and tied her hands tightly together to the bedhead's frame.

"I'm gonna teach you some very important things, Katherine." He huffed, pressing himself on her heaving chest. "One by one, so you remember…"

"First, you do not taunt me." He tore out her panties and entered her forcefully without waiting for her to adjust to his penetration. Katherine felt a tear rolled out of her eyes at the sharp pain. He rocked harder into her and she cried out, cursing in his face.

"Second_, do not_ put me and Stefan in one equation." He pumped into her faster and harder, pinning her down with every thrust. "Never." His hand cruelly clasped around her throat and she started to feel light-headed. His hand loosened when her moans weakened, he grabbed a handful of her curls and forced her to look at him.

"Are we clear on these first two things?" He asked, his voice smooth and calm it sent cold sweat down her spine. She had never seen anything more dangerous and yet more utterly mesmerizing than he was that moment.

"Yes." Another weak tear escaped her eyes. Her core was still hurting but that tingling sensation was mixing in the pain and her legs went up against his waist reflexively.

"Good!" He smirked triumphantly at her surrender but his blue eyes remained cold and empty. He moved his hips into a more gentle pace and Katherine sighed, finding the pleasure she's hungry for again. It terrified her how addicted she was to this edgy feeling he gave her. Her arms were getting numb but she arched up and captured his lips with hers. It was a rough kiss. He was still punishing her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She only parted their lips to choke on her scream when she reached her orgasm. He pulled her knees up to her chest and pounded into her until he got his. He rolled over, untied her hands so she could fell back into the soft and sweat-soaked sheets. Katherine curled up, and she realized she was shaking both from her orgasm and the overwhelming fear. He just gave her another round of mind-blowing pleasure. He rode her to her peaks. He almost killed her. It was sick in every way, even for herself.

"You're a monster." She whispered hazily. "You really are."

His short laugh was her answer.

"You get what you ask for." He chuckled.

She couldn't see his face in the dark, even if she could she was sure she would not be able to read a thing on his perfected emotion-free mask. She shivered when she realized she would still come back to this monster.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Stefan said genuinely, glancing at Elena's profile while falling into step with her on the sidewalk.<p>

"Why? It's not your fault." She smiled sadly.

"It's not yours either. Katherine … I think it's just her way to cope with this." He lowered his head, trying to search for the right words.

"I just keep telling myself everything will work out eventually." She sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I just keep telling myself I could do this because it's what he would want me to."

"You must love your father very much." He guided them to a bench and sat down next to her.

"He remarried because he wanted to give me a mother, a family." She sighed, willing for the tears to stay hidden.

"Yes I heard you have a step-mom…"

"I did. She passed away when I was 7."

"I'm sorry, Elena…" He gave her fore-arm a squeeze.

Elena looked into his bright and thoughtful green-eyes and felt like crying her heart out to him, sobbing into his shirt while he held her tight in his strong arms. She was so far away from home and more alone than ever.

"Now he's gone too. I don't have anyone left." She said in tears.

"I think that's why your father wanted you to find your mother and your sister back. He didn't want his beloved daughter to be alone."

"I feel more alone than ever." She confessed. She didn't know why but she felt like she could tell him everything at that moment. She just needed to talk and needed the comfort from someone else rather than soaking her pillows with her own solitary tears at night.

"No you're not." He smiled softly. "You're with us now, aren't you? I'm sure your sister will come around, soon. And if you need a friend, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you." That was all she could say. Stefan reminded her of the warmth she got from Matt, her ex-boyfriend, and it made her sad and warm and fuzzy at the same time.

She trembled when a swift of night breeze swept over.

"Here." Stefan shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulder. "You're ready to walk back to the house?"

"Yeah." She smiled, wiping away the tears stained on her cheeks.

They walked side by side, Stefan talked about a book he was reading to her. She found out that he too kept a personal journal. By the time they got to the front porch of the boarding house, her hiccups had stopped and her eyes were clear again.

"Are you going to be ok?" He turned to smile at her. She didn't realize how taller he was until then.

"Ask me again tomorrow." She smiled up at him, fighting the urge to throw her arms around him for a needed hug.

"You'll be fine, Elena." Stefan smile grew wider as he gave her a friendly hug, trying to comfort the vulnerable girl in front of him.

Elena sighed contently in his embrace, feeling a little warmer inside. He was Katherine's boyfriend. She sighed when they pulled apart. She shook her head and felt the new tears coming so she inhaled deeply, walked up the steps to the front door.

* * *

><p>She looked at Stefan's back as he walked to the other end of the hallway to get to his bedroom. There was light shone under Katherine's door. It made Elena feel better knowing they would not spend the night together. What? No. It made her feel guilty to think so. She shook her head and turned to walk to her room. She wrapped his jacket tighter around her body, seeking for the warmth she craved.<p>

It only made her feel worse. Everything felt so wrong. She sighed and pulling his jacket off of her shoulder, draped it on the handle of the wooden staircase and walked back downstairs.

Hours later, Elena leaned her upper body against the bar counter placed in a corner of the parlor. A half-empty bottle of whiskey stood in front of her. She gave up trying to pour the liquid out with her sloppy hands and chugged down a big gulp straight from the bottle. She tipped her head back and almost fell off the stool as she lost her balance.

"Oops."

A strong and secured arm caught her back just in time and held her up.

"Damon." She murmured when she found those piercing blue eyes looking back at her.

"Elena." He chuckled, holding her tightly in his arms. She barely held herself up with her own strength.

"I'm so tired." She sighed, drunkenly wrapping her arms around his shoulder and leaned in, buried her face in the front of his t-shirt.

"You're drunk." Damon said softly, running his hand up and down her back. She was definitely drunk. Sober Elena would swat his hands away or scolded him for even trying to throw a cheesy punch line her way.

"I miss him." She continued to mumble against his chest.

"Who?" His eyebrows knitted.

"It's wrong." She sighed, tightening her arms around him. It felt good. He smelled good. It felt right for him to feel so secured and protective around her. "I shouldn't be … "

"What? Elena, look at me." He pulled back a little to look at her face but she only held him tighter. He smiled, amused, she was stronger than she looked. He returned his arms back around her.

They stayed silent for a moment until her breathing got even and deep.

"Elena? Can you stand up?" He shook her shoulder a little. She grumbled something but kept her eyes shut. He chuckled, shifting until he could carry her in his arms. He looked down at her face, resting against his shoulder. She looked nothing like Katherine.

He gently walked to the stairs, with her in his arms passed out cold. He managed to get her on her bed, slipping her out of her sneakers. He considered changing her outfits into something more comfortable. Before he could make a decision, she rolled over and grabbed his hand.

"Elena?" He kneeled down, tenses as he thought she had woken up and wanted to puke or something. He only hoped she was not a crazy drunk.

"Stay." She mumbled but he couldn't hear it wrong

"What?" He was bewildered.

She didn't answer, but not letting go of his hand. He stayed idly for a moment before he kicked off his slippers and climbed to the other side of her bed. She immediately curled onto his side, clinging to the warmth of his body. He threw his arm over her, stroking her back. He stared at the shadows on her bedroom's walls. He, Damon Salvatore was going to share a bed with a girl, and not just a girl, it was a girl he had eyes on, cuddling without sex.

Did he already think about this? This could be his heaven or hell. _She_ could be his heaven or hell.

Elena murmured something in her sleep and scooted closer to him. He pulled the cover up around their tangled bodies and closed his eyes. He was never a thinker. And right then, Elena's scent and the way her body was touching his made it even harder to think about anything else. He let himself feel it, the warmth of her body and the peaceful silence of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>why do I have a feeling you guys are going to hate this chapter. I don't know!<strong>_

_**I can only hope you enjoys reading this. thank you for the love on chapter 1! **_

_**leave me a review if you have time. I'm a sucker for feedbacks! silence makes me restless. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Fresh wounds on scarred hearts"**

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the moment Elena screeched in his ears with a knowing groan on his lips. It was not his fault that she clung to him all night and he couldn't sneak out to get back to his room. He had a sore neck and a funny numbness on his lower back because he had stayed in one stiff position all night long. Elena woke up with her body practically on top of his. Her upper half sprawled across him, her head resting on his chest, one of her arms flung over his stomach. One of Damon's hand placed firmly between her shoulder blades, the other rest on her waist and their legs were tangled together under the cozy cover.<p>

"Damon!" She screeched, scooting away from him, feeling the heat bursting in her body. She was even more embarrassed remembering how comfortable she was feeling when she first woke up in his arms.

"Elena." He grumbled sleepily, covered his face with one of her pillows.

She took a moment to mumble a thank God when she saw she was still in her jeans and long-sleeved sweater.

"You can't be here!" She whispered furiously.

"That was not what you said last night." Came his muffled response. He felt like he had only closed his eyes for 10 seconds before she kicked and screamed and woke him up. Sleeping Elena was so much more pleasant. So as drunk Elena.

"I didn't …" Elena trailed off, pieces of drunken memories came back to her and she turned redder. "Shit!" She remembered everything she said and done as clear as crystal. Where was a blackout when you needed one? "Shit!"

"Potty mouth." He murmured, laying still.

It was already pass noon. Elena cursed under her breath when the familiar nausea and dizziness of the hangover greeted her body. She managed to shoo him out of her bed and back to his room where he stayed sleeping off the rest of the day. She changed her bed sheet. It reeked of alcohol and Damon's scent.

* * *

><p>Damon had never been more miserable in his life than he was in the days later. He <em>wanted<em> Elena, so fucking bad. Now he had a taste of what her body felt like wrapped in his, how it was to hold her close, how good it felt to have her arms needily circling his body, he wanted more. He paid extra time and effort to make her uncomfortable, flustered and blushed crimson red with his flirtatious gazes, his seductive smiles and his oh-so-accidentally touches. She resisted, and stayed solidly grounded even when she couldn't help her gasps or blushing red to the root of her hair when he casually strolling around the house shirtless with his jeans hung painfully low on his hips. All that self-control of her drove him mad. She dressed closer to a nun in his opinion. It was not even cold yet but she always layered herself in bundle of sweater, jackets, jeans, scarf and what not. Still she was the hottest sexiest and surely the most provokative thing he saw these days. Every time she flipped her hair over a side of her shoulder exposing her slender neck or bend over to tie her shoelaces or even just chewing on her lips whenever she concentrated on her own thoughts, in the most innocent and carefree way, all he wanted to do was to push her up against a wall and tear every piece of clothing off of her body and ravish her as he pleased.

"Damon." Elena scolded when she turned around from the kitchen counter and found herself bummed into his chest.

"Elena." He tried to keep his voice in control but his eyes darkened. He wanted to make his name rolled out of those pretty lips of her in a breathy moan or an erotic scream better.

"Okay." She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him out and kept an arm-length space between them. "Thank you for taking care of me the other night."

"You're welcome." He purred, leaning against her palm.

"But!" She raised an eyebrow "This has to stop." She tilted her head aside and looking pointedly at him.

"What has to stop?" He mimicked her serious expression, pursing his lips. Sure enough, she stared at them.

"The obnoxious flirting, inappropriate sexual innuendos and that annoying eye-thing of yours." She shook her head slightly before returning a lecturing glare at him.

"Are you saying I'm trying to seduce you, Elena?" He faked a shocked expression.

"I'm saying you need to stop acting like a jerk." She said matter-of-factly

Before he could come up with a cheeky response for that, Stefan walked into the kitchen. He glanced at them with a curious look and Elena immediately stepped away from Damon. She looked obviously uncomfortable as she stuttered a hello to Stefan.

"You're making dinner?" Stefan smiled at her, decided not to dwell in whatever it was between his brother and the girl.

"If you call heating some frozen thing in the microwave that." She grinned, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Are you free after this?" He asked casually pouring himself a glass of water. Damon stood silently by the counter behind them, watching intently the conversation. Why was Elena acting like a giddy high-school girl?

"Yeah! Why?" Elena flinched, realizing the overexciting tone of her voice.

"I was thinking maybe I could show you the way to the bookshop I told you about." He sipped on his water, shrugged casually. "I'm going there to pick up a few books for myself later, so…"

"Oh!" Elena looked up, biting her lips to stop herself from plastering a stupid dreamy smile on her face. "Sure. I don't have any plan for the evening."

"Great! I'll be in my room. Give me a knock when you're ready." He smiled at her before his face fell. Why was his brother glaring daggers at him? What did he do this time?

He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to pick up a sibling fight, he walked off the room with another friendly smile at Elena.

She exhaled, smoothing the front of her shirt with her sweaty palms.

"Aww isn't this cute?" Damon snorted, his face geared itself into that sarcastic look with a tight smirk on his lips.

Elena jumped. She was totally forgetting about Damon being in the room with them.

"What?" She swallowed, trying to look stern, violently tossed the frozen pizza in the microwave before slamming it shut.

"_You_. Crushing _hard_ on my baby bro." He pointed a finger at her, trying not to sound sour.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away, unable to hold the accusation in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He lost it, his voice turned harsh and his face hardened. He walked over to where she was standing, staring down at her.

"Your twin sister's boyfriend. Quite a fetish I must say." He chuckled darkly. "How lucky Stefan is, a threesome with twins. Every guy's fantasy."

She slapped him before she could help it. She gulped when he slowly turned back to look at her. Something shut down in his eyes, something cold and dead crept in his blue ocean. Something tightened in her chest when she looked at his perfect face now lifeless without the twinkling lights in his eyes. She closed her eyes and flinched when he made a movement with his hands, waiting for a slap in return.

Damon let out a humorless laugh. She did really think that low of him, that he was gonna hurt her. Why wouldn't she anyway? He laughed bitterly.

When Elena opened her eyes again, she was standing alone in the silent kitchen, trapped in her own tangled emotion.

* * *

><p>Damon had enough of it. He yanked open the door of <em>his<em> bedroom with a force enough to break the doorknob.

"If you're trying to get yourself killed or strangled, you're half way there." He fumed.

Katherine still had a fist up in a motion of pounding on his door. A thing she was doing for the last 10 minutes.

"You locked the fucking door." She snarled back. "Since when you locked the damn thing?"

"I locked the fucking door of_ my_ fucking room. Shocking!" He smirked.

"What's your problem?" She frowned.

"No. What is your problem, Katherine?" He huffed, throwing on his black leather jacket before stepping out.

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you asking? " He slammed the door shut, heading down the hallway.

"You've been acting weird." She followed him on cue. "Is this about sweet Elena blowing you off?"

He spun around, pressing her against the wall, crushing her shoulder under his hands.

"Katherine, you didn't do your homework, did you?" He hissed. "Have you already forgotten the_ lessons_ I taught you?"

"You can only kill me or kiss me." She taunted. "We both know you can only do one."

"I know it's _hard_." He leaned in, smirking when she yearned for the contact with his lips. "But get over yourself." He snorted, letting her go.

He was calmer after spending the peaceful night in Elena's bed. He felt much better and much less angrier. He found a healthier entertainment of picking on her, making her react to him. The moment he saw Elena looked at his brother with her puppy eyes, his blissful bubble popped. The moment Elena slapped him, the beast was unleashed inside of him. If he allowed himself to fuck Katherine then, which only ended up rage him up even more, he would probably kill himself or someone else. Whichever came first.

He stormed off the place, noticing the silence in the house. He smirked, Stefan was probably with Elena, to that damn bookshop where they were probably sheepishly bonding over some damn romance novels. Not like he cared. He certainly didn't fucking care whether his brother would screw Elena Gilbert or not. They can all go to hell.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Damon had still not come back to the house. He stormed in 2 days after his first departure to gather himself a small suitcase and left once he was done. He ran into Elena on the front porch, if he had noticed her presence, he didn't show it. She felt like tearing up when he walked pass her as if she was part of the wall. She didn't realize how lonely and quiet it was in the house without him until he was no longer there. Stefan spent most of his time in his own room or the library, reading or writing in his journal or worse, spending time to make out with Katherine and whatever came <em>after<em> that. Katherine had chosen to act like Elena was vain air, yet occasionally throwing her dirty looks or mean commentary on her clothes whenever she felt like making Elena miserable. Suddenly, Elena realized she missed how Damon would make her laugh or try not to laugh at his dirty jokes, accompanied her with his attention whenever he found her in the house even just to make her blush or throw something at him in embarrassment, asking her about her day even just to make fun of her boring academic activities. She remembered how tender and soft he was taking care of her the night she got wasted and how comforting it was to wake up the morning after.

"He's probably traveling. It's one of Damon's things." Stefan shrugged, looking over his book at her with a friendly smile to answer Elena's question about Damon's absence. Elena had grown to hate that smile of his. It was just polite, _too_ polite to the point Elena felt uncomfortable and insincere in a way.

"He just leaves like that?" She huffed. "What about his school?"

"I don't think Damon cares much about his college duty." Stefan laughed. "The sooner we graduate, the sooner we'll have to involve in the family's business, with our father and everything. Damon hates that more than anything."

She sighed, knowing this time there was more than just Damon ducking out school work. The look in his eyes after she slapped him haunted her.

"He would be back soon. He can't miss the finals. If Damon fails again, our father will drag him back home." Stefan added, feeling like he was obliged to reply to Elena's disappointment. "So more likely he should be here in two weeks."

She ended the conversation awkwardly by talking about some books she was assigned to read for assignment. She also had grown to hate how conversations with Stefan would only tune in things like books and works or how she was feeling. He was still caring and charming and looking freaking handsome. But the way he looked at her with a sad smile or with that broody understanding look in his bright green eyes sometimes suffocated her. She felt like he pitied her, treated her like she was in a thin glass cage of emotion on the verge of breaking down, and it annoyed her.

* * *

><p>The reunion with Damon was not as awkward as Elena thought it would be. It was brutal.<p>

It was about 7 in the morning when Elena walked into the grand parlor with the morning paper in her hands. She choked on herself when she saw _what_ was on the couch. There was a naked red head girl, sprawling across the long couch with her bare butt sticking up in the air, next to no other than a very much naked Damon. Next to the scandalous couch, on the rug was another blond girl who was equally naked with a pair of fake oversize boobs, curling up in what looked like Damon's leather jacket. Elena was close to hyperventilating taking in the scene in front of her. The small suitcase was tossed carelessly near the door, clothes scattered all over the floor, a few used condoms littered here and there. She spotted a man boxer hanging on top of the lamp next to the flat screen, a lacy see-through skimpy thongs next to Damon's face. She tried but failed and her eye landed on Damon in his whole naked glory. Even with his raven hair sticking in all direction, a thick stubble covered his jaw, clearly sleeping soundly, he was breathtaking. She let her eyes wandered from his biceps stretching above his head to his lean torso sculpted with fine abs, visible under his smooth flawless skin and down to his perfectly… oh God. She gasped turning around, the heat from her own body was starting to make her feel dizzy, she tried to walk out only to bum into Stefan. He frowned, confused at first but eyes widened when he saw what she was seeing.

"I can't believe it. You can't even make it to your room." Stefan growled when he was finally able to wake the trio up.

"Good morning to you too baby bro" Damon winked, lazily putting on his jeans after looking around in vain for his boxers.

The two girls walked around shamelessly to collect their clothes, all exposed with Stefan and Damon in the room. Elena shifted uncomfortably on her feet, couldn't figure out why the hell she was still there. She just couldn't walk away.

"It was my favorite." The red-head pouted, holding up what looked like a torn sequin top in front of Damon. She was in just her panties, her bare boobs on display for every eyes, there were bite marks on her neck and on her thighs.

He smirked, tossed her his black t-shirt that was lying across a back of an armchair, deliberately raking his eyes down her body and the girl immediately purred in anticipation.

"For God's sake! Please leave the house!" Stefan yelled, having enough of the scene.

When they were _finally _dressed, Damon led them out to the door. Elena held her breath when he approached her on the threshold. He simply walked around her like she was just a dumb furniture.

"Will we meet again?" The blond girl leaned in, roaming her hands over his bare chest, asking with a thick Russian accent. Her eyes were black smudged with her mascara and eyeliner. A big purple hickie was clearly visible on her left breast which was about to fall out in her tight corset. Elena fought the temptation to give that girl a kick in the head.

"Only if you're still as fun as I remember." He purred seductively. "Now have a good day." He slapped the girls' ass, urging them through the threshold and slammed the door shut right after their heels.

"You do know that you're not living alone in this house, don't you?" Stefan spat immediately.

"Oh you remind me everyday how delightful it is to share domestic life with you, Stefan." He smiled sweetly, went to pick up his suitcase.

"I will not clean up the mess in there!" Stefan scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Don't worry, wify." Damon rolled his eyes.

When he looked up, their eyes met, icy blue crashed with chestnut brown.

"Hi there!" He smiled that sickening sugar sweet smile that he had and Elena blinked her eyes in surprise. "Wait I'm sorry but ... is this your girlfriend or the other one?" He continued, looking at Stefan in a confused look and her eyes widened in shock and anger, speechless.

He looked away without an emotion expressed on his face. Stefan's nagging fell back behind when he hopped up the stairs and heading back to his room.

* * *

><p>Elena made a mental note to not ever touch <em>that <em>couch ever again. But that didn't keep the image from replaying vividly in her head. A gloomy cloud floated over her every thoughts. He was back. And he acted like she was invisible.

She sat idly at the dinning table, waiting for Caroline Forbes. She met the bubbly blonde in one of the group assignments and they just clicked. Caroline was beautiful with her golden silky hair and doll-like features, she was overbearing, obnoxious, girlish and sometimes silly to no ends. But her endless enthusiasm, sincerity and her genuine big heart was just what Elena craved for a friend. Lucky for her, Caroline welcomed her with open arms and tons of squealing giggles. She would have sat in the parlor to be closer to the door but since the little discovery that morning, she set that part of the house off boundaries. She heard the doorbell and stood up to walk towards the entrance.

Damon was faster. She frowned when she saw his back blocking the door, talking in low whispers.

"Caroline! I'm in here!" She called over when she reached the front door, rolling her eyes when she saw her friend was practically squealing under Damon's stare.

"Please come in, _Caroline_!" Damon spoke over her, his voice low and sensual as he pronounced Caroline's name. Caroline snickered, walking into the house.

"Please don't." Elena blocked his attempt to follow Caroline. She breathed in his familiar scent as she stood in front of him.

"Caroline, sweetheart!" He ignored her, calling after a very flustered Caroline.

"Yes?" Caroline spun around, twirling in her dress, batted her lashes at Damon.

"My room is this way." He smiled at her over Elena's head, earning gasps from both of the girls. "As well as the rest of the house if you want a tour." He added with a mischievous grin.

"Elena?" Caroline asked in between her giggles.

"If I say no, would you _not_ go?" Elena huffed.

"No." Caroline giggled even harder.

Damon smirked in victory as he walked over and held out his arm for Caroline. She locked hers around it, grinning at Elena, mouthing "So hot!" behind his back before walking up the stairs.

"Who's that blond?" Katherine walked into view, asking with a bored tone before Elena could follow the duo.

"Oh hi… She's one of my friends. She's coming over for the weekend." She answered with a tight smile.

"Why is she already all over _him_?" Katherine smirked and Elena flinched a little.

"Because Damon's being Damon." She sighed, feeling strange. It was probably the longest conversation the sisters had without one of them fuming or the other busting into tears.

"And it's kinda fucking hot, right?" Katherine smirked, looking distracted up to the stairs. "But Damon will always be Damon."

Elena was too confused to form a reply for that. She had not seen much interaction between her sister and Damon but the way Katherine was talking, she sensed there was more to what she saw between the two.

"That's being said ... I won't be surprised if that friend of yours is grinding on him up against a wall right now." Katherine shrugged casually before flipping her hair over and headed out.

Elena was close to flying up the stairs. She swallowed thickly when she found the hallway empty. That meant they were in one of the rooms. She stormed down the hallway and her heart skipped a beat when she heard Caroline's signature giggle. She turned around and headed to the library where she heard the laughter. Sure enough, there leaning against one of the bookshelves, Damon pressed himself against Caroline, attaching at the hip while their lips crashed in a hungry kiss, his hands slid down and guided her legs to wrapped around his waist, her hands came around his neck pulling him in. Elena looked at the couple writhing in each other arms in pure shock.

"Caroline!" She hissed.

They broke apart aruptly. Damon looked back at her with a casual expression while Caroline broke into a ball of giggles and blushed profusely trying to put her dress back in place. Damon's hands lingered on her hips but his eyes looked pointedly at Elena. Something cold, something missing, something dead. Still those gorgeous eyes, that face, that body, just no goofy grins or playful smiles any more. Damon was just being Damon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No smut? *sad face* there there you, take a break from the sexual tension will you? <strong>_

_**_**Elena doesn't now what she has until it was gone. **_Damon was acting a little Chuck Bass-esque don't you think? Where do you think he went during his little break from the twins back home? :D and we also have Season1 Human!Caroline here! Don't worry she'll grow but I'm not sure if those excessive giggles would go away. **_

_**Spoilers! Delena maybe probably kiss next chapter? yay or nay? **_

_**Give me your love and review! I fancy them! **_

_**xo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M for sexual contents and language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**"My heart and I were buried in dust "**

* * *

><p>Drunken sloppy sex followed by blackouts and massive hangovers on the next day got old pretty quickly if you do it on a daily basis. Damon had been basically spending every night partying his ass off at every nightclubs and bars in town, ended with him bring girl or girls home whose faces he hardly remembered and sex became more a routine than a need or a want. Sex with Katherine, however, would be deliciously tempting at times. Like it or not, the girl was a pretty damn good fuck partner, plus the fact that she had been trying <em>hard<em> to get back into his pants and bed again since he came back. But he knew better than to get under her claws again. There was just something about Katherine that infuriated him every time she spoke to him or even just touched him. Hence the angry and rough sex, which was damn good for his manhood but just a hell cursing for his mental state. As for Elena, he just didn't want to let himself think about her, although every time he was not occupied with a hangover or drunkenness, his mind would slip and she was all over his thoughts. She didn't want him. Period. Adding more to that, she wanted his brother.

Damon shook his head. Better stop there. He didn't want to think more about Elena and Stefan at all. He walked out of his room, a bottle of wine in one of his hand as he headed to the library in seek of the heat from the grand fireplace. The weather was turning cold, and so he felt cold from the inside out.

An hour and a bottle of wine later, he sat lazily comfy in one of the chair in front of the dancing fire, thinking about everything and nothing at all when suddenly someone flicked all the lights off.

"What the hell? Not funny whoever you are … " He whined, looked over his shoulder to see someone walking towards him in the dark.

He recognized her scent before she appeared in his sight. Fresh, fruity body spray and the sweet milky strawberry from her long straight silky chestnuts hair. He frowned as he looked at Elena standing in front of him. The fire cracking behind her, casting shadows on her and he couldn't see her face clearly.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" He pushed back into his chair, smirking up at her.

"I miss you, Damon." She said softly, but there was an edge to her voice that he couldn't really figure out.

"What?" He was pretty sure he was drunk off his damn mind. How much did he drink totally today? 2 bottles of bourbon? Or 3?

"You've been so … distant and mean." She climbed up and straddled him, pulling her knees on either side of his thighs. Just then he noticed she was just wearing her short pj bottoms and a tank top, with no bras. He could feel her nipples pressing slightly against his chest.

"Does it bother you?" He gulped, trying to control his own body, keeping his voice cool and detached. Elena fucking Gilbert was on his lap and he, under the influence of the amount of alcohol he consumed, was struggling his best not to pin her down and have his hands all over her.

"It makes me really sad." She said, a bit harsh, but her body relaxed right after a second as she laced her hands behind his neck, tugging at the soft hair there.

"Why?" He secretly dug his nails deep into his palms. Fucking hurt. So he was drunk, yes. But this was definitely not a dream, or a fantasy.

"Kiss me, Damon." She leaned in a little, covering him with her sweet scent, pressing her center into his as her lips linger just by thin air in front of him.

Hell, if this was a dream, he might as well just enjoy while it lasted. Damon crashed his lips on hers, bruised hers as he hungrily nipped at her lower lips. He groaned when she opened her mouth and slid her wet tongue into his. He pulled her in, leaving no space between their bodies, making his growing desire for her known. His hands lost its battle of keeping themselves in decent places. He snuck under the hem of her top and crept up until he cupped her breasts in his hands. She purred in approval, running her hands down his chest until she reached in between their crushed bodies and started stroking him through his pants. He hissed at her boldness and pulled her top over her head, breaking their kiss to latch his hungry mouth on her nipple after trailing down her neck. She arched back, pushing herself into his mouth and moaned satisfyingly. Damon's eyes snapped open at the sound and he froze for a second before he pushed her off of him totally. A wave of angst, disgust and hatred washed over him when he watched her regained her posture, putting a hand on her hips, shamelessly stood in front of him topless.

"Almost got you." Katherine purred and even with the back lighting hiding her face in the shadow he could still see her devious smile.

"Almost." He spat, throwing himself back into the chair in a thud, suddenly felt totally sober.

"I told you I could always pretend to be her if you want." She giggled and he fought against the urge to push her into the fire behind her. "A little role play to spice things up. Even though playing her was pretty dull." She ran her hands through the straightened locks of her hair.

"Oh Katherine, the way it looks, you'll probably do anything to get back into these pants." He snorted.

"True." She leaned down, resting her hands on either side of his chair, hanging her breasts in front of him while sticking her butt up. Seduction, she managed that a long time ago. "As true as the fact that I'll be the closest you could get to Elena."

"You know what I was thinking?" He chuckled. "Maybe my baby brother is gay. That would explain your desperate sex crave."

"Stefan is what my heart wants. _You _are what my body needs." She said, shamelessly and bluntly. "Is it so wrong for a girl to want so much?"

"Well, sucks to be you then. You're not getting any of these, ever again." He stood up, pushed her aside, making his way out of the place.

"Hmm playing hard to get … I like it." She sauntered over to pick up her top he tossed on the ground.

Damon flicked on the light switch and looked back at her. He felt strangely nauseous at the sight of her standing there in her snake-like manners with her hair straightened and parted like Elena's, wearing Elena's clothes and fragrance, just not her expression. It was such a disturbing image.

"Keep it to yourself, Katherine. I'm over it. Game's over." He said coldly. "Next time you're in my way, Stefan will get something new to write in his diaries and a slutty girlfriend to dumb."

He left her there with that and went back to his room. He threw a tantrum on his furniture. Later when he sat in the middle of the mess of his broken bedroom, he was also crushed inside. For a moment he thought that was Elena, her scent, her body against him. How much he wished that was really her. Katherine's words might be very right. He could never have Elena like that. He wouldn't. She just didn't want him.

* * *

><p>"Why are you frowning? It's Friday! Frowning is against the spirit!" Caroline flared as she settled down across Elena from the table in the campus's cafeteria.<p>

"I'm not!" Elena denied, snapping herself out of her trance of thoughts. She dreaded the weekends. The whole 2 days staying at the house, watching Damon's feast with girls after girls every night or walking around the house shirtless acting like she was invisible … absolutely nothing to look forward to.

"Boys problem?" Caroline was visibly lit up with her gossip-radar on.

"No!" Elena yelled defensively, shaking her head as Damon once again surfaced to the back of her mind. "You're the one with boys to talk about!" She deflected. "What's going on with you and … Damon?"

"He's an ass! Jerk! D-bag!" Caroline shot fire.

"What happened?" Elena bit back her smile, it was strangely satisfying to hear Caroline's so kind description of Damon.

"Nothing!" It's Caroline's turn to yell. "He didn't call, text or reply my calls, texts either. I showed up and he slammed the door in my face. He even tried to have sex with me while he was totally drunk one time I came there … and called me Serena? Ew! I mean! Hell, I'm so better than that."

"I'm sorry." Elena was genuine. Damon could be the biggest ass with the people he didn't care about, which was basically everyone, sadly including herself now.

"Whatever. We made out. It was fun. Actually it was quite damn good!" Caroline giggled, distracted immediately. "That d-bag is one hell of a kisser. I'll give him that. Oh and his hands … Talent right there." She winked.

"Right. Stop right there please." Elena rolled her eyes, she didn't need details. She felt something strange in her chest tightened, like when she saw him on the parlor with the trashy duo and her jaw clenched tight or when she saw Damon kissing Caroline in the library.

"Too bad he's a total dick! Hot and all, but still…" Caroline huffed before she noticed Elena cringed. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Elena asked, alarmed.

"You totally dig him!"

"What? No! Caroline!" Elena slapped the blond across her arms, cursing herself silently as she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you though. He's like … unbelievably hot, sexy and gorgeous. I mean … those eyes, lips, …. and the body… ummmmh. I mean, judging by the kiss, can you imagine what else he can do with his tongue?"

"Caroline!" Elena hissed, clamping Caroline's mouth with her own hand. "Stop it!"

Caroline held her hands up in surrender until Elena released her hands from her.

"If you date Damon and your creepy sister with Stefan, it'll be like one of those guys fantasies. You know? Brothers dating hot twins. Kinky sex and all ..." She went on rambling the moment her lips could move.

"Caroline if you don't stop I'll never talk to you again." Elena was positive her cheeks were burning.

"Did someone just say my name?"

Elena felt like her heart umped to her throat when she heard_ his _voice coming from behind.

"Cave man. Yes. We were indeed talking trash about you." Caroline stuck her nose up in the air as Damon approached them. "What are you doing here? Lurking?"

"Blondie. Nice to see you too." Damon nodded at her with a sweet smile. "Actually I'm here to meet a friend, which is not you. Just to be clear."

The guy with a dirty sandy hair standing next to Damon all along threw him an annoying look, smacked him across the shoulder and stepped forward.

"Hi. Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new instructor in the History department." He held out a hand for Elena and Caroline who both shook it with a friendly smile.

"You seem nice. How come you be friends with suck a dick. Oh I didn't know he could even have friends." Caroline chimed, glaring at Damon.

"We knew each other since high school." Alaric laughed loudly. "But yes, he is a dick. Still girls threw themselves at Mr. Popular here back when we were high school kids."

"Well, some still do now." Caroline said in a small voice knowingly look at Elena, who immediately turned tomato red.

"I'm gonna … have to go… see you later." Elena stumbled up, gathered her bag and tried to step out. Her heart was beating so fast. She turned to utter a goodbye to Ric who looked rather confused. She ignored Damon and a very giggling Caroline and walked fast to the entrance.

"Want a ride?" Damon caught up with her startling her a little. If even possible, her heart frantically beat faster.

"No! … thank you." She only walked faster, desperately wanting to get away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's getting dark. Get in the car." He rolled his eyes, taking her elbow and steered her into the direction of his blue Camaro.

"I said no thanks!" She stubbornly yanking away from his hands and turned around, only to bump into someone behind her after a few steps, the coffee she was holding spilled all over the front of his shirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She looked up at the man she ran into. He looked at her, eyes wide in disbelief and somewhat anger. "I'm really sorry." She tried to take back the damage she caused trying to wipe off the stain on his shirt. The guy grabbed her wrist with such a force, still staring at her intensely.

"Bitch!" He growled, tightened his grip around her.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Elena stuttered, cringed as she felt the sharp pain from her wrists.

"Let go of her." Damon interfered, pulling her from the strange man. "She said sorry." He growled when the guy kept staring at Elena. "Fuck off before I make you." He stepped up in front of her, blocking her from the creep's view. If looks could kill, that stranger would be lying on the ground cold dead.

"Sorry." The guy said in a monotonous voice, throwing one last glance at Elena before turning around and walked off.

"Creep!" Damon muttered before turning to her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine… I'm fine."

Damon chuckled. She looked pale, she was shaking and her eyes wild. She was scared, just not saying it out loud.

"Now would you like to get in the car?" He asked pointedly, cocking his head aside. "Elena?"

She rolled her eyes at his signature cocky smirk. She turned without saying a word and heading to his car.

The ride was suffocating. Neither of them spoke. She sneak a glance at his profile but couldn't read a thing from his face. She cleared her throat, shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"I'msorryIslappedyou." She slurred, looking out at the passing houses on the side of the road.

"What was that?" She could hear the smirk in his voice without looking at him.

"I'm sorry I hit you… the other night." She took a long breath before turning around to look at him. "But you were mean and rude and … anyways, not the point. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Hmm." He hummed quietly but a smile spread on his lips.

"That's all you have to say?" She asked, annoyed, starting to feel stupid. Maybe he didn't even remember. Maybe it was just her overthinking things. He was Damon anyway. Maybe he didn't care at all. She started to feel really stupid.

"That was really … cute. But I only accept apology by gestures not by words." He chuckled, glancing at her, still smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes. He was scheming something and she could feel it.

"I mean… I was mentally and physically damaged by your cruel behavior. Soo you have to make it up to me if you're genuinely sorry." He pursed his lips.

She bit back the smile at the sight of him pouting. For the first time in a long time, he was acting like the Damon before that night happened. Teasing, jerk but fun to be around.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But if you ask me to kiss you or sleep with you, I won't do it!"

Damon blinked, tightened his jaw. He knew it was nothing weird for her to say, but it just ticked him a little when he heard her actually saying that out loud. But he brushed it off. This was an interesting opportunity to play around with Elena. He wouldn't let his insecurities ruin this.

"Well, that really didn't cross my mind but since you mentioned it …" He looked over at her with a sensual smile on his lips. She was burning up again. She cursed silently for saying such things out loud.

"Whatever. Just nothing ridiculous or extravagant." She rolled her eyes at his cheeky expression.

"Great." He smirked before taking a sudden U-turn.

"What?" She yelped, holding on to handle. "Where are you going? The house is this way!" She looked back at the road they just abandoned.

"You're going with me tonight. Then apology accepted. Deal?" He raised his brow at her.

"Fine." She glared at him. "I'll go with you, I won't even ask where, but in one condition!" She pressed.

"Since I'm in a good mood … shoot it." He chuckled.

"No more bringing drunken trashy … girls back to the house. You can take them to a hotel or whatever. Not the house." She said determinedly.

"Did my sex life bother you that much?" He smirked

"No. But finding skimpy worn underwear in every corner of the house is disgusting." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "So… deal?"

"Deal." He smirked, taking another sharp turn and laughed out when she screeched again at his reckless driving.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're not planning on killing me and leaving my corpse in the woods." Elena gulped, looking around at the dark trees passed her by outside the window. They were driving up a hill of some sort. They only stopped once at a convenient store where Damon hopped out of the car to go in and later come out with a big bag, which he didn't tell her what was in it.<p>

"No. I'm not." He chuckled.

"Can't you tell me where are we going?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't ask?" He looked over, smirking.

"Fine." She pouted. She was just really curious, not scared. She was quite surprised to find that she was not afraid of him at all. She was even a little excited.

They drove up for another 15 minutes until Damon pulled in a small road. Elena's jaw dropped when the car came out at a clearing on a rim of a rock that looked out into the valley. She could see the starry night through the windshield.

"We're here." Damon smirked at her star-struck expression as he geared and secured the car.

He walked over and opened the door for her. Elena stepped out immediately, he guided her to sit on the front hood.

"Damon?" Elena looked around confused as he disappeared behind the car.

"Right here, princess." He chuckled, walking back to her with two packs of beers and some sandwiches.

He hopped on the hood next to her and handed her a beer and a sandwich.

"Cheers." He popped his can and chugged down a big gulp.

Elena laughed and did the same. It felt so good, she had almost forgotten how good a cold beer tasted. He lied down on his back and looked up in the sky full of twinkling lights. "Beautiful isn't it? This is my favorite hideaway."

"In the middle of the woods and on the edge of a big rock." She giggled, placing her self down next to him, leaning her back on the windshield. "Very Damon-esque."

"Is that so?" He squinted his eyes at her before looking back into the sky.

"I mean I bet all of the girls you brought here would swoon over this magnificent view." She sighed.

"I've only brought one here." He turned his face aside and looked at her pointedly.

"Yeah right." She flustered and brought the beer to her lips to hide her face from him.

Fortunately, Damon let it go. He seemed to be really in a good mood, she noticed. Her eyes darted back and forth from the starry night to his lying form next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hands behind his back, his face relaxed and soft under the night light. She could not decide which was more beautiful.

They drank and teased. The conversation went light-heartedly. She hadn't laughed this much since months. She hadn't drank this much beer for so long. She hadn't felt this good since what felt like ages.

They stayed there, loosing track of time until Elena shivered as a night breeze swept over her. Damon noticed and sat up immediately. He slid down and walked to the back of the car, handed her a blanket when he came back.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as he put the blanket over her shoulder.

He smiled back and sat back on his spot on the hood. He took in a lungful of the night, closing his eyes. This place was always soothing and calming to him. Elena looked over at him. There was something sad, solitary, yet so alluring and intriguing radiating from him.

She scooted over closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Damon opened his eyes and looked at her incredulously. He hesitantly lifted his arm up and over her shoulder. She shifted in his arm until she was comfortably tucked against his side. So he closed his embrace around her and pulled her closer, taking another deep breath, this time inhaled the sweet scent of her. Not the fake cosmetic scent that Katherine wore the other night, it was the warm and sweet scent from Elena herself.

They didn't say a word. Elena watched as the stars shining above, spreading far away until the dark horizon. She could feel his strong arm around her back, his warmth on her side and his pleasant cologne covered her senses. It was by far the most romantic and sweetest moment she had ever had with anyone… until she hiccupped so hard her body jumped.

He chuckled before she hiccupped again and let out a 'meep' and he went on a full laughing. She felt his chest vibrated against her, his laughter echoed around them in the wide space and she laughed along.

"I think it's time to go back." He chuckled

"I really don't want to leave just yet." She chuckled herself, yearning the beautiful place as well as the peaceful atmosphere she was in.

"We… You could always go back." He said softly, not looking at her. He almost said 'we could always go back.'

"But it's your secret hideaway."

"Guess I could share… only if you're being nice to me." He raised a brow.

"Hmm difficult, but not impossible." She teased before a big yawn attacked her.

"Alright. Let's go back." He reluctantly unwrapped his arm around her and hopped off the hood and started collecting the empty beer cans.

Elena slowly slid down and put the blanket inside the car through the window on the back seat and stood back waiting for him. She stood swaying a little on her own feet. He walked over and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman!" She mused.

Elena was about to bend over and climb in the car when something came over her. She stepped over and gave him a hug before standing on the tip of her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She smiled when she looked back at him.

Damon was stunned. She was drunk again! That was what all he could think. Otherwise why the hell did she was so affectionate towards him. He looked down at her smiling up at him, he could see stars in her deep brown eyes. He could still feel the tingling on his cheek where her lips touched. And he cupped her heart-shaped face in his and placed his lips on hers. He pressed on her lips gently, molding their lips together and gazed softly at her lower lips for a few longing seconds before slowly and reluctantly pulling back.

"Sorry. I … That was…" He stuttered, almost cringed when he saw her eyes wide open in a shocked expression, her lips parted which only made him want to kiss her again.

She pressed her fingers on her lips, still her eyes locked with his in a confused look. Her hands rose and he was positive it was another slap coming. But Elena's hands hooked over his neck and pulled him down before her lips crashed on his again. She let him in after a few soft tug and pull on each other lips and he could have exploded when he could finally tasted her. She tasted a thousand times better than everything he could have imagined. She moved her tongue lovingly against his, tilting her head from side to side to let him deepen the kiss. Her fingers crooked into the small locks of hair on the base of his neck. His own arms wrapped around her waist, seizing her closer to his body. He kissed her and felt like it was his first kiss. He hadn't kissed or been kissed like this for a very long time. The type of kiss that made him felt all fuzzy inside, the type of kiss that made his stomach flipped over in the funniest way, the type of kiss that made him for a moment felt like the happiest and warmest person on earth, the type of kiss that made his legs turned weak.

He hesitantly broke the kiss when Elena pulled back for air. He longingly planted kisses on her swollen lips, cheeks, down her jawline and finally nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, half afraid to see what was in her eyes or how she would react, half was because he wasn't ready to let go of this moment yet. He pressed his lips against her skin there. Thousands of things clogged up in his mind. But when Elena rested her chin on his shoulder, tightened her arms around his body and running her small palms on his back. He knew he didn't need a verbal reassurance for what he was feeling. Instead, he held her tighter in his arms, despite they were still standing outside in the clearing on the edge of a rock in a chilly autumn night, Damon felt warmer than ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi I'm back and along with this story. :) <em>**

**_I've been a little bit depressed. A few things happened in the last month and I was not coping well at all. _**

**_I'm sorry this chapter didn't have a lot to happen or interesting or eventful enough. :) Writing something sweet and loving for Delena was like a therapy I give myself. So please bear with me._**

**_Anyhow... are we enjoying where Delena are going? :p _**

**_I hope you enjoy this crappy mushy chapter anyways. _**

**_Leave me a review to let me know what you think if you have time. Silence makes me restless :)_**

**_xo _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

**"Trouble, trouble."**

* * *

><p>He found her in the kitchen the next morning, dressing in a grey sweatpants and a deep red singlet with her hair falling wildly around her bare shoulder. He had never seen anything sexier. He remembered as crystal clear how her petit body felt like flushed against his, how intoxicating her scent paralyzed his mind when she held him close in her arms. The only thing stopped his hands from wandering to her body was his brother, who was then hovering over Elena with a so regular frown on his face.<p>

"If you're not feeling well, I can take you to a doctor. There's a flu in town and I'm a little worried." Stefan spoke with an obvious worried tone.

Damon didn't like the way his brother was putting a hand on Elena's forehead.

"Morning!" He chimed in with a charming smirk on his face and drew the attention to his presence.

Elena blushed on cue and turned around to face the kitchen counter, busy herself with pouring a mug of hot coffee. Stefan was blissfully unaware of the tension between his brother and the girl, muttered a hello to his brother.

"Katherine asked for you." He added, a shameless lie. Hell, he would do anything to get Stefan the hell out of the room right then. "She looked kinda stressed. I think her nail broke or something."

"Oh." Stefan deepened his frown before turning back to Elena. "Elena, if you don't feel better through out the day, please …"

"I'm fine, Stefan. Don't worry." Elena murmured, still not turning back.

"Ok." Stefan nodded before heading out.

Now that the room was left with the two of them, Elena was afraid Damon could hear her frantic heart beating.

"You're ill?" He asked, his voice was surprisingly tender. She still was not used to this, to how sweet and gentle he seemed to be around her.

"I'm fine." She repeated, adding more sugar to her already too sweet coffee. "Stefan is just a little paranoid…"

"Isn't he always?" He smirked. Paranoid seemed like a fitting word for his broody brother.

She kept adding more sugar, anything but refused to turn around and faced him. She was gratefully Ric called last night and gave her an excuse not to have a conversation with him right afterwards. Ric was having some difficulties settling in the new place and she was so surprised to see Damon so patiently listening to Ric's rants and even offered to come and help.

"If you add more, you're gonna have a sugar rush with one sip of that coffee." He chuckled.

She didn't realized he was getting so close behind her. Too close.

"I like my coffee sweet." She swallowed, stubbornly added two more spoons of sugar.

She didn't know what to do after the kiss. She didn't know what power willed her to capture his sinful lips last night. He gave her feelings she couldn't fathom or fight against. That was always why she fought so hard against his attention in the first place. Her own thoughts and body acted on their own accord whenever he was around. She couldn't help some of the things she did around him. Like staring at his lips, or laughing at his silly jokes, or how her heart ran like a horse on steroids over his playful touches. It terrified and excited her. Mostly it terrified her to realize she had no control over how he made her feel.

"Elena?" His breath was hot on her nape.

"What?" Her voice came out breathier than she expected.

"You didn't hear what I just said?" He chuckled.

He was standing too close. Too close. She couldn't think. She couldn't help reliving the kiss last night.

"What?" She repeated herself without realizing it.

"You're spilling sugar all over the place now." He chuckled again and she realized she had been dropping spoons after spoons of sugar on the kitchen counter.

"Oh." She choked, hurried to reach over to the stack of towel. She knocked over her full coffee mug in the way and the hot liquid spilled out on her hand. She hissed, seeing her skin turned red and swollen. She rushed over to the sink and ran the water to her burnt. The hot van of water was on. She cursed when the heat burn her skin even more before switching it to the cold side. She looked back at the mess she made on the counter, cursing under her breath. She was not the clumsy type.

"Easy now frenzy pants." Damon hushed, reclaimed his position behind her by the sink and took her hand in his. "It doesn't look so bad. Just let the water run on it for a while." He chuckled, holding her hand under the stream of water.

"I'm fine." She repeated herself the third time that morning.

"I know." He rolled his eyes before hesitantly but boldly putting his other hand on her waist.

She stiffened her body but didn't say or act against the touch. He smiled softly. He was still testing the water, bracing himself in case she decided to turn around and gave him a smack across the head.

"Do you have any plan for tonight?" He asked casually, running patterns on the hem of her top.

"No. Not yet." She swallowed, absent-mindedly leaned back and found her back touched his chest. She didn't do it on purpose, she just didn't trust her own legs to support her weight with him being so touchy like this. His hand kept her still when she pulled away and his chin barely rested on her shoulder.

"Can you spend another night with me?" He bit his lips before flinching at himself. He sounded almost pleading, insecure. It was completely out of his character.

"Ok." She cringed. Did she just said ok with Damon properly asking her out? "I mean. Yes. Ok. I guess." _Elena Gilbert! Get yourself together!_ She screamed in her head.

"Perfect!" He grinned. The only thing he registered was that she agreed to spend time alone with him again. Couldn't help it, he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'm … I think that's enough." She gasped. She felt like the burn has spread to her whole body.

She broke out of his arms and went to clean up the counter. He pouted a little at loosing the contact with her. She dropped the mug, spilling more coffee, cursing crazily under her breath. She tried to soak up the spilled liquid with a towel only to jerk her hand away when she remembered the coffee was still hot.

"Calm down." He stopped her from jumping around by holding both of his hands on either side her shoulder. "Are you upset about _something_?" He asked softly.

"No." She gulped. She was forced to look into his blue eyes in this position.

"Didn't look like it." He chuckled.

Her gaze dropped to his lips. His eyes darkened. Next thing she knew, his hands went to cup her face and his lips crashed on hers. He placed two short but firm kisses on her lips before pulling back slightly, resting his forehead on hers.

"Just double checking." He grinned, looking into her hazy eyes. "Making sure you really weren't drunk last night."

She didn't get to answer because her lips were captured by his again. Her hands went around his waist. She already missed this. His soft lips, the way it moved perfectly against her. He took her lower lips in and sucked, asking for entrance. She parted her lips to let him in. And she faded away once again like she did last night. He was dominant yet tender, demanding yet inviting. Despite standing in the kitchen in early morning, she felt the same like when they were on top of a part of the world last night, she felt like the only thing existed in her world was him. Damon stepped closer and there was no space left between their bodies. She gasped in response, feeling every inch of his muscular form against her.

"Oh my! Am I interrupting?"

They broke apart at a cold voice barged in the silence of the room.

"Katherine." Damon rolled his eyes, didn't bother to disguise the distaste in his voice.

Elena was still lost. She blinked a few times, letting the real world sinking in and blushed crimson when she registered the situation. She turned around, finding the sudden fascination of the cleaning cloth and started cleaning the counter again.

"Moving on too fast, aren't you?" Katherine snorted, glaring at Damon.

"This is when normal people with common sense say sorry and get the hell out of here." Damon retorted, his voice bored and detached.

Elena glanced at him, surprised to see his eyes turned icy and his face tuned into his cool and collected façade. It was like he had a switch.

"I'm talking about _her_." Katherine said in a bored tone but her eyes fury. "Going from having a crush on _my_ boyfriend to smooching _his_ brother. Quite a process."

"_Stop it. Stop_ talking_ about_ me like I'm a furniture! I'm _your_ sister." Elena turned around, tossing the cloth aside. "It's a fact that we both can't change regardless how much _we_ want to! You and Isobel are all I have left and dad wished for me to stick around." Elena fumed, raising her voice, she had enough of this, of Katherine. "I don't dream asking for your sisterly love, but I asked for respect. Stop giving me craps I don't deserve." She gritted the last few words through her clenched teeth.

If she was not so furious, Elena would have laughed at the way Damon and Katherine looked at her with their jaws completely dropped. Katherine looked like someone just hit her with a frying pan while Damon seemed thoroughly impressed. Elena was mad, infuriated and … feisty. He secretly and oddly found it was such a turn on.

"Kitty got claws." Damon murmured quietly under his breath, smirking proudly. Elena shot him a glare but couldn't help the half-smile tugging on her lips.

No one spoke for a minute. Damon watched amusedly at the sisters stared intensely at each other, neither refused to back down.

"So… tonight at 7?" He turned to Elena with a beaming smile on his face, totally ignored a still in shock Katherine.

"She can't make it." Katherine suddenly spoke.

If looks could kill, Damon could have pinned Katherine against the wall behind her with daggers stabbing deep in all over her body.

"Why?" He heard Elena harmonize his word at the same time.

"Mom asked for you to come for dinner tonight. You wouldn't say no to _our_ family dinner, would you?" Katherine tilted her chin up, regaining her posture and attitude in record time when she saw the anger boiling in Damon's eyes.

"Of course not." Elena blinked, surprised at the sudden turn of events. "But …"

"Good. See you at mom's at … 7 then." Katherine smirked before flipping her hair over and exited the kitchen.

"Hey… sorry but I really can't …" She turned to him, speaking with a guilty tone in her voice.

"That's ok. I understand." He murmured with an understanding smile. He might, just might, have found his heaven with Elena but a foot of his was still stuck in hell, and Katherine seemed too eager to let even a piece of him go.

"We still can make it tomorrow." She bit her lips nervously.

"Sure we can." A smile spread on his face again, this time matching both his lips and his eyes with a tender joy.

"Ok." She smiled along, feeling her mood lifted with his own.

Something cheeky flashed his eyes and he lifted her chin before landed his lips on hers. He planted heavy kisses on her lips until she opened up for him. He pulled away the moment their tongue met.

"What …?" Elena was still leaning forward with her eyes close when he pulled back.

"That was to make sure you'll miss me until tomorrow night." He grinned, planted one more kiss on her swollen lips before darting out the door.

* * *

><p>"When I asked you to come help me moving in, I did <em>not<em> mean lounging around like a useless ass drinking _my_ liquor!" Ric yelled while breathing heavily trying to push a desk through the threshold of his apartment.

"I'm in trouble." Damon sighed, sipping on his glass of fine whiskey while lounging on a couch in the middle of Ric's unorganized living room.

"I'M IN TROUBLE HERE!" Ric yelled, kicking at the offended piece of furniture that refused to go through his door frame no matter how hard he pushed it for the last 10 minutes.

"Drama queen." Damon chuckled, stood up from the couch and lifted one end of the desk, tilting it a little to the left and slide it through the narrow space easily. "See? Work smart not hard, my friend."

"Shut up!" Ric snapped and continued to push the desk into his room.

"There's this girl…" Damon followed his friend with the glass of wine back in his hand.

"Stop. Don't wanna hear it." Ric rolled his eyes, trying to shift the desk in place.

"She's … amazing." Damon continued

"In bed." Ric added with a disgusting snort.

Damon smacked Ric hard on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ric yelped when he dropped the table's leg on his toes. "Dick!"

"I have a strong feeling that she is in that department too but for now she is just … amazing." Damon scolded.

"Translated : Damon's not getting any from this girl." Ric rolled his eyes.

Damon smacked him one more time.

"So touchy." Ric shoved him aside and walked out to move a big box of books in. "You never have any problem getting girls."

"Didn't I just tell you? I'm in trouble now." Damon threw himself down the bed, looking bored at Ric struggling to move around his furniture.

"This is getting sappy." Ric huffed. "To the point. You obviously like this chick. What's the glitch?"

_First she seemed to not like me. Then she seemed to like me but she has this crazy nasty bitch of a twin sister who I had been fucking senseless for about 2 months, who happens to be my brother's girlfriend who he is in love head over heels with. Also she has this fucking sexy sway in her walk that drove me crazy and fucking hot and bothered whenever I look at her. Also I want to kiss her like 24/7 because it felt fucking amazing kissing her. _

Damon listed out in his head. It didn't feel that stupid until now.

"I'm in trouble." Damon huffed, fell his head back on the bed.

"This is weird. I've never seen you like this before."

_I've never felt like this before. _

Decided that it sounded too much of a sappy mess, Damon kept his thought to himself.

"Ric, this bed is squeaky and a little bit itchy. Also your wallpaper looks painfully ugly." He commented with a casual shrug, sipping more of his drink.

"What? Get the hell out of my house! Dick!" Ric fumed, still had no ideas how after all those years moving all over the countries for research and studies he somehow still managed to keep in touch and be friends with this dick, who never failed to make him yell and lose his temper in record time.

* * *

><p>Elena ended up sharing the ride to Isobel's house with Katherine. She didn't have the time or thoughts to buy a car yet. Katherine wasn't very thrilled but agreed to drive them both. The ride was nothing significant. Katherine turned up the speakers and filled the silence between them with the loud music.<p>

"She's gonna be surprised." Katherine chuckled, turned off the music after pulling in the driveway of Isobel's house.

"What?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Just come." Katherine stepped out and slammed the door.

"Mama!" Katherine knocked impatiently on the door after ringing the doorbell for 5 minutes non-stop.

"Stop it you lousy brat…" Isobel stopped cursing mid way opening the door when she spotted Elena.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"What are you two doing here?" Isobel asked, almost annoyed.

"I thought … we're having family dinner." Elena stuttered

"Apparently not." Katherine eyed her mother. Isobel was wearing a man shirt, exposing her bare legs. Elena was beyond uncomfortable. She had stayed at the house for a month with Isobel. Their interaction was limited in what was necessary and polite. She never knew more about her own birth mother than her name and the resemblance they shared physically.

"Can we come in?" Katherine pounded and stepped over her mother without waiting for her to answer.

"Wait…" Isobel prompted

A man stepped into view, wearing only a loose short. He looked like he was in his late 40s. Elena suddenly felt nauseous.

"Oh… You must be Iz's daughter. My name is .." The man said politely despite his state of undress.

"Oh don't bother. It won't be you the next time." Katherine smiled wickedly.

"Kat!" Isobel scolded.

"Come in, sister!" She turned around at Elena.

"Mom, we'll be playing in my room. Please don't have too loud sex. My sister is _very_ shy and sensitive." With that she took Elena's arm and dragged them upstairs.

Katherine's room was overwhelming, angry and … provoking. Elena stood staring at the various posters of heavy metal band starring shirtless men with heavy make up and leather tights, strutting their split tongues, posing in wild stances, mixing along side with alluring nude photos of Marilyn Monroe and some strippers-like on the wall. The walls were painted a deep purple that almost turned black. She smiled, her own room back home was also a shade of purple but much lighter, turning more into a lilac.

"So you lied about the family dinner I guess." She sighed watching Katherine lit a cigarette, unbutton the few top buttons of her blouse, exposing the over the top sexy push up bars with red linnings and laces under.

"There's never been such thing as family dinner in this house. Want one?" She offered the pack of cigs.

"No thank you. Why did you lie?" Elena shook her head, walking in the room and picked up a photo frame on top of the dresser. It was a nude black and white photo of Katherine herself. She put it down, refuse to think about the replica of her own body being exposed for others to see. She knew nothing about what left of her _family_.

"I didn't want to see you go out with Damon tonight. So I had to improvise." Katherine shrugged, puffing on her cig.

"Why is that?" Elena frowned.

"I like him. A little bit too much to be honest. I maybe just realize that. But can you blame me? He's … delicious." Katherine flicked her tongue, wiggling her brows at Elena.

"Katherine, you're with Stefan!" Elena's jaw dropped.

"Don't be a hypocrite Elena." Katherine snorted. "Maybe we're more alike than you think. At least in our choice of men."

"I don't think of Stefan that way. I respect him and enjoy his sincere company." Elena said firmly. Her crush on Stefan faded away 2 weeks after it started. She knew of that for sure.

"Ok it's just me then." Katherine laughed, a laugh that sent chills down Elena's spine. "I love Stefan. I don't necessarily respect Damon but I do enjoy his company in bed." She turned her head and looked pointedly at Elena.

"What did you just say?" Elena felt sick, her stomach growled, her head turned dizzy.

"Come sit here." Katherine stood up and dragged her to sit in front of her big vanity.

"You sleep with Damon?" Elena asked hazily, she felt like tearing up. The words hurt just leaving her mouth.

"I did. It was … great? exotic? mind-blowing? epic? I don't have words for it." Katherine made a face, licking her lips. Elena really wanted to gag when Katherine petted her hair and started putting curls in it. "Just know Damon Salvatore is what good sex feels like no matter what way you think of it, sister."

"You cheated on Stefan with his brother?" She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know who it was for, for Stefan or her own shattering heart.

"Technically I slept with Damon before I even dated Stefan. Then I couldn't stop. Damon was too … tempting." She answered casually, styling her sister's hair in the same way she did to her own.

"How could you …"

"Because I can?" Katherine laughed again. "Don't put this all on me. It takes two to tango. I did come to him first, Damon just chose not to say no."

"You don't love Stefan. If you do, you could never do this to him." She was crying at this point. The only thing she could think of hearing Katherine talking about Damon was how gentle he was to her, how sweet his kisses felt like, how strong and warm his embraces were… And it just made her heart ached even more.

"I love Stefan, Elena. I thought I only wanted Damon for his fucking body, but now I think I might want … more." Katherine lowered her head to meet Elena's eyes in the mirror.

They looked exactly alike even though Elena was the one crying while Katherine had a malicious smirk on her face. Hair, eyes, skin, lips, everything. They looked the same.

"And I always get what I want, Elena. Even when I have to break it to have it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>New chappie! Love it or hate it? <em>**

**_I will miss Dalaric a lot when Ric's gone. They are precious. _**

**_In the show Katherine claimed she loved Damon too. I don't believe it one bit. She lusted Damon, yes. She loved him? no. just two cent of my opinions. _**

**_Poor baby Damon. His happiness is always short-lived. Don't worry I'll make it right later. Just please stay with me until it :) _**

**_Please review if you have time. I'm a sucker for feedbacks, silence makes me restless._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rate M for language and sexual contents. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**"Don't change the way you kiss me."**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the short hours she managed to sleep through the night, Elena had a dream. She found herself in a spacious deep purple-painted room, in the middle of a grand four-poster bed, the silky sheets glistening a pure white under the moonlight. She was naked and she was under him. Damon hovered above her, naked, on top of her, inside of her. She wriggled, listening to their panting filled the room mixing with the delicious sound of their flesh against each other as he moved inside her. He took her in deep and good. Her eyes shot open when he trailed wet kisses down her throat and bit softly into her tender flesh. She was met with their own tangled reflection in the mirror-covered ceiling. Her mouth gaped open when she looked at his muscles flexed under the smooth skin of his strong back as he continued to thrust into her. The erotic image sunk in and she let out a longing moan. He moved faster, groaning in anticipation. Her cry in ecstasy was swallowed by his mouth. The intense friction he was giving her was pushing her over the edge. She moaned louder, arching her back harder to let him slam in her harder and deeper, couldn't control her body raw reaction to the pleasure he was pushing into her. She gasped in his hot kiss when she heard a wicked laugh. A laugh that sent chills down her spine. She opened her eyes again and there in the mirror up high, she looked at her own smiling face. Only it was not her face, it was Katherine who was smirking viciously back at her, who was moaning under Damon's sweat slick body.<p>

Elena woke up, cold sweat covered her skin. The dream was so real, too real that she could still feel the shakiness of her legs, the dampness and heat in her throbbing core, the intangible sensation of sinful pleasure running through her veins, heating up her whole body. She almost could still feel his bare skin slick against hers, the texture of his lustful tongue in her mouth. She fell back on her pillow, feeling restless. Everything was beautiful until it turned into a nightmare.

She sunk back in her bed and stayed awake until it dawned. Starting a Sunday feeling mentally and physically drained, she decided she needed a little of Caroline's charm and dialed the blond prompting for a pampering day. She wanted to go shopping for a new outfit. After all she had a date later that night. That was if she still wanted to go.

"Morning sunshine!" Damon cheerily greeted her when she ran into him on the top of the staircase.

She took a mental note that she liked seeing him like this, fresh and clean in the early morning, when his dark hair was still damp from his shower, his cheeks flushed and his scent lingering just a bit stronger and spicier. She fought the urge to bring her arms around his body.

"Good morning." She murmured. As if Katherine's revelation wasn't enough, the dream last night just made it even more uncomfortable to be around Damon this moment. Bundled up in her warm clothes, Elena still felt naked, like she did in that dream, hot and naked, under him.

Oblivious, Damon leaned in for a kiss. She turned away and his lips glided swiftly across her cheek.

"I have to go. Caroline's waiting." She hurried the words, slipped out of his arms and walked down the stairs.

Damon was puzzled, but not for long when Katherine sauntered towards him with her hair straightened, her make-up light, she was even wearing a white scarf.

"Call it a hunch… your date tonight will be _interesting_." She chuckled. "If there's still one that is."

"What did you do?" He glowered at her, frowning, annoyed at the way she was obviously trying to look more like her twin sister.

"Wrong question." She laughed. "What you should ask is what did I _tell_."

"You did not." His teeth clenched.

"No. I didn't." She pouted. "I didn't get to tell her exactly how many times and how hard or where exactly we fucked each other rolling around this house. Poor thing. She didn't take the rest very well."

"Why?" He was on his feet, bracing every fiber in his body to not physically hurt the girl standing in front of him. "What do you get from this, huh Katherine? Ruining me. What good does it get you?"

"It might get me _you._" She laughed, pointing a finger to his chest. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, Damon? I want you _too_."

"You-chose-to-be-with-Stefan." He spat every angry word at her.

"That didn't stop you from having your ways with me before." She snickered. "I love Stefan. And now I love you,_ too_. Why is it so hard to understand?" Her face turned serious when she looked pointedly in his eyes.

He looked at her like she just said the moon is green. He couldn't process it. How wrong and twisted things were in that little head of hers? What does she really want? She loves him? What the fuck.

"Don't worry. _We _will work it out, baby." She patted his cheek and reached up to kiss him.

He kept his chin up and her lips stopped at his throat. She nipped the skin there before being tossed aside by him. She smirked watching him stomping away. They would work it out _together_. She and her boys.

* * *

><p>"Come again. You kissed Damon?" Caroline's brows looked like it had disappeared up on her forehead.<p>

"_We_ kissed. Yes." Elena rolled her eyes. Despite the mayhem inside, she couldn't help the small smile thinking about their kisses.

"Well I mean, taking you to star gazing, damn he knows how to knock a girl's sock off… Are you guys like together now?" Caroline giggled, wiggling her brows.

"No." She sighed. "No. We're not. I don't know, Caroline."

"So it's a one time thing then? Was he good? Did your toes curl up? How loud did you scream? Details. Please tell me it didn't happen in the back of his car." Caroline tapped her foot impatiently.

"What are you … " Elena was confused at first, before she blushed red from head to toes. "NO! We…. I …. I didn't sleep with him! Gosh what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Caroline grinned. "Elena, you spent your weekend making out with the hottest guy I've ever seen walking on earth, who you live with in the same house and you didn't get him naked?"

"It doesn't always and only come to sex you know." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm. I bet he's good in bed though." She giggled. "And I also have a feeling that you're gonna find out about that soon."

"Ok. Stop it." Elena shook her head fiercely. Caroline just brought back her dream even clearer in her head. Both of the parts, unfortunately. And she wondered if she could think of him without Katherine staining her thoughts. "What about this?" She held up a little black dress with a low neckline, long sleeves and lace back.

"Sexy but not desperate. Try it on." Caroline squinted. "Tell me again what are we shopping for?"

"For a date I have tonight." Elena bit her lips.

"Who's the guy?" Caroline scanned through a few more dresses and picked out a strapless mini dress in red and put it on top of the pile in Elena's hand.

"Damon." Elena turned away from her friend's eyes.

"What?" Caroline hissed. "Oh you sneaky little minx!" She giggled.

Elena blushed. Despite everything, despite her rational mind kept telling her to hold back her feelings for Damon after what Katherine had said. Her selfish heart yelled louder. And she knew she wanted their time alone. Damon could take her to _their_ hideaway or any place. And they could enjoy the peaceful bubble of each other companion like they did on the hood of his car under the starry night last time. She wanted to be with him tonight, free and away from the drama and the troubled real world. She'd pretend she didn't know just for tonight. Maybe just one night before all hell broken loose.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, hell greeted her the moment she stepped inside the house. She heard a loud startling sound coming from the parlor and rushed into it, dropping her bags in the hallway.<p>

The entire room was trashed, tables and couches were flipped over. The flat screen fell off its stand and hanging with the cord still plugged in. The liquor cabinet's glass was broken. She didn't get to observe more of the room. Stefan and Damon were throwing fists after angry fists at each other. Occasionally one grabbed the other and flung him down to the floor. Stefan was taller and huskier but his brother was faster and wiser in his moves. It was like a brutal version of a beautiful dance. But when Stefan grabbed a candlestick holder lying on the floor and went for Damon, she snapped.

"Stop it! Stefan!" She yelled, alarm in her voice as she placed herself between the guys, her back to Damon, her arm stretched in front of her.

"Stay out of this, Elena." Stefan said, out of breath. She noticed his split lips and his eyes hazy with angst.

"Stefan put it down!" Elena yelled, looking at the sharp end of the stick in Stefan's hand. "What are you gonna do with that thing? He's your brother!"

"Yes. He_ is_ my brother!" Stefan yelled back, even louder. She had never heard him raised his voice before.

"Listen to him. Stay out of this." A calm hand placed on her waist and Damon tried to step out of her shield.

"No." She grunted, looking stubbornly into his eyes. She cringed when she saw a small cut on his cheek bleeding. She grabbed his hand and yanked him back.

"Elena, you don't know what he's done." Stefan said in a low voice. "He doesn't deserve you standing up for him like that."

She glanced back at Damon. He stayed perfectly still and quiet, only his eyes were burning into her, speaking the unspoken words.

"Stefan, calm down." Katherine spoke from the threshold. No one realized when she came in.

Stefan let out a loud groan that made Elena jump, startled. He threw the silver stick in his hand at the wall before storming out of the room. She turned to follow him and someone grabbed her wrist.

She looked back and locked eyes with Damon. He still didn't say a word.

"Damon…" She sighed, placing her hand on his bruised knuckles, fully aware of Katherine watching them closely. "He can't be alone right now."

She snuck out of his hand, tried not to look at the pleading in his eyes and walked off, exchanged one last wary glare with her own sister.

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" She ran after him, calling for him to stop.<p>

Stefan started to regret not taking his car. But after all, he didn't trust himself to handle the wheel right then. He saw red, he was shaking to the core with unreleased rage.

"Stefan! Wait!" Elena was out of breath. Stefan didn't stop speeding down the curb and she was having a hard time chasing him with her heel boots on.

"Go home Elena!" He yelled back. He didn't want to talk to anyone that moment. Definitely not to someone who bore the same face of the girl ripping his heart out.

"I can't leave. .. Ah owch!" Elena yelped when she tripped over a brick and doubled over before losing her balance and fell down. Her knees and palms hit the rough surface.

"Hey!" Stefan hurried back, flinching when he saw her a tumbing mess but trying to get up on her feet and run after him again. "Ok. I'm here. I'm not running away." He helped her to a bench next to the street light post. "Damn it, Elena why do you have to be out here?"

"You were here for me that night. It's only fair I'd return the favor." She smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know." He said quietly, pinning his eyes on the road, accusation in his voice.

"She told me yesterday." She answered just as quiet.

He dropped his head in his hands, his voice came out muffled and she thought she heard suppressed tears.

"Am I not enough for her? Why? Of all people why it has to be my brother?" He grunted.

"I don't know, Stefan. I don't know." She sighed, feeling her heart tugged at the sight of him so broken and vulnerable in front of her.

"What scared me was that I wasn't even _mad_ at her when she told me she slept with _him_." He scrunched his nose in disgust. "I went for Damon. I instantly blamed it all on him. make him pay for my pain. And I still want her. I don't want to lose her even though she …" He shook his head, his eyes wild and unfocus. "He must have tricked her or lured her into it. Katherine loves me. She would never do it on purpose to hurt me."

"Stefan, don't make assumptions…"

"_Don't you dare defend him!"_ He suddenly yelled at her and she jumped back in her seat, froze in shock.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you." His face fell back in his hands. Elena was in profound shock. She had never imagined Stefan like this. Unstable, aggressive and … almost scary.

"I'm not defending anyone." She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth out the tension on him. "I'm just saying you need to listen to what _they _have to say instead of driving yourself crazy with your own thoughts. Because if you don't, it only hurts you even more."

Finally he looked at her. She was looking back at him with a tenderness in her eyes, a warmth radiating from her caring doe-eyes that almost calmed him down, the soft and soothing pattern her small hand made on his shoulder. Katherine had never looked at him that way, never touched him that way. Katherine was never warm. She was always cold, and sometimes even so distant. It was always like he could never fully understand her, never fully have her, never be able to fully _keep_ her. It was always like a chase where he always stayed an arm length behind Katherine no matter how hard he ran. It only made him chase harder... How much at that moment Stefan wished Elena was Katherine.

He sat up and snatched her hand in his. His eyes locked with her but he saw not Elena.

"Stefan." Elena sensed an uneasy feeling as Stefan stared at her, she tried to free her hand only for him to tighten his grip.

"Why do you care so much for me?" He asked, his eyes hungrily scanned her face.

"Because I'm your friend." She struggled, trying to get out of his grip. She suddenly realized how deserted the road was and how dark it looked outside.

He leaned in, ignored the struggled her hand made in his tight clasp. She looked so much like Katherine, only warmer, more fragile, more welcoming, and closer for him to reach. He leaned in closer, he could feel her breath on his lips…

"Stefan!" She stood up from the bench and stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry." He shook out of his trance, disgusted with himself. "Elena, I'm sorry. I wasn't …. I didn't mean to…." He had to say her name, a reminder for himself. This was not Katherine. This was not the girl he wanted to want him.

"It's ok. Please come home when you cool down." She said softly, patted his shoulder before turning around and walked off.

He looked at her stiff walk, remembered the scratches on her knees from the fall. If only it was Katherine chasing after him, kissing him, telling him she was sorry. If only Katherine loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

><p>The house was empty and deadly quiet when she came back. She felt strangely disappointed. Apparently their plan for a date has crumbled and even worse Damon was nowhere to be seen. She felt bad for walking out on him to run after Stefan. She looked around at the broken interior of the parlor in the aftermath, wondering if he was ok. Both his mental state and his physical body.<p>

Hardly did Elena know, she just did the exact thing that Damon has always been scared of, that someday she would chose to go for his brother rather than him. She apologized for hitting him, she kissed him but he couldn't for one second forgot the way she was acting like a schoolgirl around his brother.

She fished out her phone and sent him a text, standing in the middle of the empty room. _"Where are you? I thought we have a date?"_

He stared at the screen for a good five minutes before replying _"Out. How is Stefan? Did you tuck him in bed?"_

She called his phone the moment she read the text.

"What's with the attitude? Now _you're_ mad at _me_?" She asked the second he picked up, screaming over the loud music came blasting through the phone.

"No! Who am I to have the right. But you should have told me you're still swooning over my brother's feet before you decided to fuck with my head." He snorted.

"If you can come back to the house now, we can talk." She kept her voice calm. That was the only thing she could do, she knew if she pushed, he would push back and they would just end up fighting to their last breath.

"Nope. Can't do. I'm a little … occupied right now." He chuckled. She could hear laughters. _Women's_ laughs.

"Fine. Where are you? I'm coming." She felt her blood boiling.

"I don't think they let female in here." He drawled. The laughters came louder, _someone_ purred, something sounded like lousy wet kisses…

"Damn it! Where are you, Damon?" There he was, acting like he didn't care, with all his walls up and his nonchalant mask on. She would not last another day with him sleeping off girl after girl or acting like she was an insect.

"_Fine._ Wear something pretty, will you?" He snorted again before telling her the address.

She couldn't believe it. It was an exclusive strip club. She couldn't be any angrier when the cab dropped her off in front of the flashy place. She took a deep breath before storming in through the door. She thought she went blind and deaf for a moment when the laser lights and loud music greeted her with such force. She tumbled around, searching hopelessly for any sight of him. Only found dirty, hungry look of the males in there and skeptical glances from the barely dressed strippers.

He sat numbly, downing glass after glass of scotch, didn't pay much attention to the skimpy girls thrashing their flesh around him. He just needed to be _occupied_. And miserably he realized these tits and asses did nothing for him to take his mind off of Elena. He couldn't believe just this morning he was still excited for their night out. Who was he kidding? Of course she would take Stefan's side, regardless of what Damon did, good or bad, but usually bad and fucked up stuff, people would always came to Stefan's comfort. He had accepted that and so he was keen on doing bad and fucked up stuff even more.

"Wow. You should have warned us about this little tigress of yours." One of the girls purred beside his ear and momentarily he looked up and took in his surroundings.

There she was, storming her way towards the private booth he was lounging in. He was surprised he didn't see smoke coming out of her ears. He watched calmly and amusedly at she made her way through the crowded place. He even had a little smirk when she slapped harshly away a guy's hand who tried to put his hand around her hip. The entire time, her fury eyes locked on him. She was still in her trench coat, scarf and all, how the fuck did that turn him on faster and hotter than a bunch of naked girls rubbing against him for the last hour?

"I thought I told you to wear something pretty." He looked up at her when she finally stepped in the booth.

Elena panted, both from running around the place for the last 20 minutes or so, and from her boiling anger when she looked at the strippers lounging next to him, hands all over him and there he sat, challenging her with his damn charming smirk.

She glared over at the girl who was sliding her hand under his shirt, didn't mind to show clearly the disgust and rage in her eyes. The girl pulled her hand back like she got burnt. Elena stood there burning her firey eyes on them until they flinched uncomfortably, stood up and wiggled their way out of the booth, cursing under her breath.

_This little tigress of yours. _

Damon smirked, replaying the words in his head because he couldn't think of a better fitting word for her that moment.

"Can we talk somewhere … quiet?" She asked, sounded surprising calmly.

Oh he knew this was just the silence before the storm.

"Anything for you, princess." He smiled sweetly before standing up and walked out, playfully placed a hand on her lower back. She swatted it away.

He led their way back to where he parked his car, she didn't even wait until they reached it to fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted from behind him. "Every time something goes wrong, this is how you're lashing out on people? By booze and hookers? What are you twelve?"

Yes, here came the storm and thunder. He thought.

"Does it get tired being so self-righteous all the time?" He rolled his eyes. There Elena Gilbert with her big heart, having to care for every soul's burden.

_Fooled me once. _He thought bitterly.

He didn't need another girl wearing Katherine's face to want him only for his body and came running to his brother for holy and poetic sentimental love. He didn't need another girl to share with his brother, body or soul. What worse was he didn't let Katherine get to his heart, but he almost handed it over in a silver platter to Elena.

She could not believe this was the same guy she saw on the cliff that starry night, or the guy that held her in his arms and kissed her until she exploded with butterflies and rainbows in the kitchen. This was the guy she wanted to slap and kick him in the balls with his annoying smirk and ass attitude.

But if she pushed, he would push back. She took a deep breath, willed herself to stay calm and suppressed the urge to kick his ass, literally.

"Damon." She said, softly and reached out to lace her hand in his.

He stopped and turned around. The walls he built once again shook before her. Those melting chocolate brown eyes of her. Those quivering plumb lips. Those tiny fingers curling inside of his palm. Damn it. Damn her.

"Oh no, don't you start…" He lifted his eyes away. "Don't pretend like you care."

"Then don't pretend like you _don't_ care." She glared intensely at him, wondering how hard she had to stare to get through that thick head of his.

"I slept with my brother's girlfriend." He said, still pinning his eyes at the brick wall behind her.

"And then you ran off instead of talking things through with your brother." She said impatiently. "What? Did you expect I would run away from you screaming?"

"Something like that."

"She said it ended 2 months ago. Was she lying?"

"Is that the reason why you're still here? Because it was in the past?"

"Was she lying?" She gritted through her clenched teeth.

And again he oddly found it arousing. What the fuck with her being all mad and catty that was so sexy?

"No. That didn't change anything. I slept with her." He repeated. It'd be easier had she ran screaming from him.

"You don't have to say it twice." She huffed. "And it started before she dated Stefan?"

"What is this? 20 questions adult version?" He flinched, turned around to walk away.

She wanted her answers, from him, even though she wanted nothing more than stop talking about _this_. It still made her sick, mostly because she recalled the way Katherine talked about it, the faces she made when she talked about sexing up Damon.

"Was she lying about that?" She yanked him back with her hand still in his.

"No!" He lost it. "_It_ started before Stefan and _it_ went on because your little bitch of a sister kept coming back for more and I was having too much fun to say no. And then I got bored so I stopped. Happy?"

She raised her hand. He caught it firmly before it hit his face.

"Don't you even think about it." He glowered. "And stop looking at me with those judgy eyes."

"I don't judge you. I'm disappointed." She huffed.

He groaned, tossing her hand away. What was wrong with this girl? Always looked at him and treated him like she expected him to be the better man. She did it with so much ease and so naturally that he started to believe he could be, that he _was_ the better man.

_He doesn't deserve you standing up for him like that. _His own brother thought he was worthless. Everyone in his life felt that way and he believed them all. Stefan was the Golden Boy. Damon was the black sheep. It was all as set as Physics. Until this girl came along and acted like she expected him to show up with white wings and a halo above his head.

"I'm bad, I'm mean. I'm a disappointment. Broken record." He rolled his eyes. "Go running back to Saint Stefan's alter. Now that your sister fucked it up, you can take her place."

She looked at him like he stabbed her in the stomach. Her face shifted from rage, to hurt and then water swelled up in her eyes. Shit. He cursed in his head. Don't cry. Shit.

She cried. Tears fell out of her eyes as she whipped around and walked away.

"Elena." Now it was him chasing after her. "I didn't mean that. You can't take everything I say seriously."

"I'm done." She said with a small voice, walking faster.

She's done? She's done with him? He panicked.

"Elena... Come back here. Kick, yell, scream. Hell I'll let you slap the shit out of me. Just … don't cry." He closed his eyes, couldn't stand hearing the pathetic way he was talking.

She let out what sounded like a snort and a laugh, but she stopped on her track. He hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around, bracing himself at the same time. She would probably really slap the shit out of him. At this point, he didn't know what to expect she'd do any more. It was like a roller-coaster ride he was too addicted to the thrill to get off.

"You know I didn't mean that." He chuckled, looking at tears gleaming on her cheeks. He wiped them away gently with his thumbs, his eyes softened, the edge of arrogance and cruelty left his voice.

"This is the Damon I want." She sighed, rising her hand to hold his against her cheek.

_Wait what? Did she just say …_His eyes bugged out.

"Stop acting like an irritating stupid jerk and own it up like a man I know you are." She continued, glaring at him but giving his hand a little squeeze.

_Did she just call me an irritating stupid jerk ? _

"Gosh. This is stupid. You are so stupid." She shook her head.

_Stupid?_ His brows furrowed together. But she had stopped crying, fine, if it took insulting the hell out of him to make her sober up and so be it.

"I'm stupid!" She yelped. "I can't walk away!"

"Can't walk away from what?" He swallowed.

"I can't …" She closed her eyes before opened up and looked at him. "from you. I can't walk away from you, you stupid idiot. I can't hate you!"

He blinked. Damon wasn't anywhere near stupid but at that moment he felt ridiculously slow. _I can't walk away from you. I can't hate you._ He kept replaying it in his head.

Instinctively, he leaned in closer, his hands were still under hers, palming her cheeks. He slowly closed the distance between their lips, giving her time to pull away or stop him.

"This is stupid." She huffed before she pulled him in and crashed her lips on his. Her hands took in a fistful of his leather jacket, pulling him closer to her. Her tongue curled up against his, battling angrily for dominance. If he hadn't been hard before, he definitely could have burst now. He cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head to get better access and deepen their kiss, closing the gap between them. He couldn't believe his luck. One second ago it was her walking away from him, then she kissed him, now he had her firmly pressed against him, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly she pulled back, broke the kiss abruptly and her hands flew to his cheek. His head snapped aside as his jaw slack from her slap.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He murmured, rubbing his stinging jaw.

"Ok. I deserve that." He slowly turned back at her.

"Of course you do." She glared at him. "You have to make it right with Stefan. And you own me and him _both_ an explanation for why you … _did _what you did." She kept her stance, not backing down from his icy eyes.

"You mean why I slept with …"

"I told you you don't have to say it _twice._" She fumed.

He held his hands back in defense.

"Alright. Bossy little thing." He murmured under his breath.

"Because you're a hopeless ass." She was still steaming. He was still waiting for smoke to come out of her ears.

"But you can't walk away. You can't hate me." He pointed out with that cheeky grin, stepping up closer to her.

"Shut up."

And she kissed him again. Because she couldn't have enough of this irritating stupid ass. Her hands went around his neck, running in his hair, her thumb kneading on his earlobes. He groaned. If she kept touching him like that, he would be doomed, he would be wrapped around her fingers and happily jumping through every hoop he found to make her happy and kept touching him like this.

"Is it weird that I want to hit you as much as I want to kiss you." She asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

He chuckled, pressed his lips against her temple, sighing in content when he felt her arms around his waist.

"As long as I can get kisses like this, I'll tolerate this abusive relationship." He murmured on her skin.

She laughed. The firs laugh of a long long day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woa this is one long ass chapter. I thought I'd put a little deliciousness at the beginning for you smut-lovers out there. Love it or hate it? <em>**

**_a lovely reader - scarlett2112 - said way back in chapter 1: "I hope Elena is the one to tame Damon." oh you got that right girl :D Our bad boy sure needed a little kiss-with-a-fist to keep him grounded. _**

**_Here's a question: Do you want more Delena's fun or Katherine's bitchy yet delicious scheming next? Because I have those both coming, just not sure which one to come first :} _**

**_I'm loving every single reviews I'm getting on this story. Keep them coming please! Silence makes me restless. _**

**_Much love xoxo. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rate M for language and sexual contents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**"In the Dark" **

* * *

><p>It had become clear for Elena that getting the Salvatore boys to sit down and have a 'normal' and civilized conversation with each other with the house's furniture remained in their original forms was almost the impossible task. Stefan had developed the habit of breaking or tossing anything within his hand reach whenever Damon was in sight.<p>

"You keep going at this rate, we will no longer have any thing to hold food or drink in." Elena shook her head.

Damon had just popped in the kitchen before rolling his eyes and retreating back out when his brother grumbled and slammed his coffee mug in the sink.

It was surprising to see how Stefan had been getting more and more violent and somewhat unpredictable in a almost scary way. He broke things, he raised his voice often, he snapped easily at the most miniscule thing, he either walked away angrily or grabbed Elena and shook her until she yelped whenever she tried to speak him into mending his relationship with Damon. And sometimes he just disappeared from the house, coming back late at night, drunk out of his mind. Some other times he just locke himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone. Katherine had left the house for over a week and to say Stefan was coping well would be the overstatement of the century.

"You don't get it! Do not let him fool you! Deceiving is his middle name! I thought you were smarter than that!" Stefan yelled and Elena was in shock yet again. She kept getting shocked every time at how Stefan would verbalize and make it clear how low he thought of his brother in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Stefan shook his head and rubbed up and down her shoulders in an effort of apologizing.

It had become the routine. He would lose it and go nuts, yelling until his face turned red, his voice turned grasp and then apologized. It was like a battle between his alter egos. A battle of Stefan trying to keep control of his angst, to be able to pull off his well-adjusted suit despite the boiling anger inside.

The way Damon handled this wasn't any better. If Stefan was too hot-headed, too out of control then, Damon was too cool, too nonchalant and acted like everything was under control.

"Leave it a few … weeks, give or take. He'll cool off after enough brooding." Damon shrugged.

"I don't get it." She sighed, glaring at him when he tried to kiss her. He was so good with distraction, she noticed a little too late. "You two are blood brothers and you clearly care for each other and …"

"I'm sure Stefan cares for me enough to try an stab me with everything that has a sharp end these days." He pouted, giving up trying to get to her lips, instead wandering his hands to the exposed skin above the waistband of her jeans.

"You make it sound like you don't care." She swallowed, pried his hands away when her skin started tingling and her breathing got uneven. She needed more than 3 minutes of conversation to get through his stubborn head. "You got him out of that bar fight without a hint of hesitation. You were mad at those guys that were hurting your brother."

It was true. They got a phone call from Ric at the end of the night, frantically telling them Stefan was in a brutal bar fight with some locals and refused to be helped. When Damon got there, Stefan was both drunk and smashed beyond consciousness. And Elena got to see Damon really fight, not like the way he ducked and avoided Stefan's strikes at him last time. He came in quickly and precisely in every moves and knocked down a tall buffy guy with a right hook. The other two hesitated but when Damon turned around, the look in his ice-cold eyes turned their intention of fighting back off.

"I was only trying to look tough in front of my girl." He purred, sticking his nose to the back of her ears and pressing his lips on the tender skin of hers there.

Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to have a conversation with him on her bed.

But anyway, where was she? … Oh. The other night, before Ric's call, Damon and she were on a date. A real date. She smiled at the reminder of it. He took her to a cozy restaurant just on the outside of the town then literally swept her off her feet on the dance floor in a slow dance.

"You're a real charm." She spoke softly into the crook of his shoulder when he swayed her to the melodic music. "When you're not a jerk."

He chuckled, held her a little tighter only to pull her away, tipped her back with his hand on her lower back.

"Pretending I didn't hear the later half." He grinned before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

She could hear awws and jealous chuckles of the girls around her. And she had the biggest and silliest smile on her face the whole evening in his arms.

But… that was not the point. Elena shook the silly grin off of her face and forced her mind to get back to reality, to her conversation with Damon at the moment and to the fact that his hot breath on her neck and his legs intertwined between hers was giving her a hard time to think.

Back to the story, when they were about to leave, Ric called and the night ended up with Damon carried his drunk and beaten up brother home. Damon never said a word the moment he saw Stefan. But Elena remembered clearly the anger she saw in his eyes when they got into the bar and saw Stefan being pushed around the big guys, the emotionless deadly look on his face when he fought those guys off of his brother and though he put back his cool façade on the drive home, his silence and rigid posture told her he was upset and worried for the incoherent Stefan on the backseat.

"Promise me you won't give up on this." She pushed him back a little to look into his eyes. She was trying to look stern but her gaze softened the moment it locked with his.

"I will need a lot of encouragement, motivation _and_ promising rewards." He made that cheeky dance with his eyebrows again, snaking his hands around her waist and squeezed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." She brought a hand to his cheek and traced the flush on his skin with the tips of her fingers.

There she did it again. Damon gave himself a mental slap. He should never ever let her know that she only needed to look at him sincerely like that, touch him gently and lovingly like that then he would be willing to do whatever it was that she wanted him to. He would be screwed, if he wasn't already. If it wasn't for her, no way in hell he let Stefan acted out on him like a spoilt kid, throwing stuff around, trashing the house like he had been doing. He would just punch the sense out of his little spoilt brother. No mama or papa around to spank him for beating his little brother any more so why the hell not?

"Alright! I can't promise it will work _but_ I will try" He let the victory smile broke out on her face for a second before continuing "not to kick Stefan's ass too hard."

He laughed when her face comically fell.

"Come on! You're not seriously mad. It was a joke." He hoisted himself up on his elbow when she pulled back and turned her back to him.

"Well, I am. It's not funny. What you did was wrong to him. You should understand that nothing is more important than family bond." Her voice was muffled from the pillow.

Now Damon felt like really slapped himself across the head. He knew all along why she was so into this mending his brotherhood with Stefan. She had none and it would hurt her twice to see Damon wasted what he was having.

"Ok. No jokes. I'll try to talk to him _again_, when he's not armed with any dangerous houseware." He said it while running a finger on her back. "Does that sound good enough for you, Captain Serious?"

"I believe it when I see it." She half turned back, just to give him a glare.

"Have I told you I love it when you get mad? You get feisty and snipy and … sexy!" He turned her around and placed himself above her. In fact, he was getting giddy inside. All of this was new to him. He was never in a relationship. He had never tried to get a girl to not get mad at him or do get mad at him just because she looked freaking cute doing it. Usually he just initiated angry sex if a girl was in a foul mood. Usually he just showed them the way to the front door in the morning, he didn't do cuddling and pillow talk. He never got his emotion tied to a girl this much before. Everything she did or didn't do, it affected him just as much.

"That's not a compliment!" She frowned.

"Oh that is a compliment of the highest order, babe." He grinned, running his fingers through her hair to lift her face to his. She sighed in the kiss, happily welcome his lips on hers. She could kiss him all day and still want more. What did she say about him being so good at distraction?

She missed Damon all day. Actually she missed him the moment they parted from their little happy bubble and got back to the real world. As much as she wanted to flaunt her happiness with Damon to the world, she couldn't. Stefan refused to talk to her for 4 days straight when he caught her laughing and snuggling up to Damon watching a silly chick flick.

"You say you are my friend. How can you be my friend when you are on his side in this, Elena?" He bit back when she pulled him aside and demanded him to talk.

"I'm not picking sides." She sighed.

"Are you dating him?" Stefan asked and by the way he asked, she knew he wanted to hear only one answer.

"Does it really matter?" She frowned, getting slightly annoyed. She cared about Stefan, he was a good guy but she didn't like being pushed around.

"It does if you still want us to be friends. For now, I can't talk to you if you're with him. It's already enough that I lost _her_ to him."

She stood speechlessly after Stefan had walked away. She really couldn't believe that Stefan just asked her to choose between the two of them.

So she baked an oven of cupcakes, stirred a bourbon with rocks and brought it to Damon when he came home. It didn't help. His eyes bugged out when she told him she wanted to keep their being together a secret, because of Stefan. After that first reaction, he turned quiet, too quiet. And she already could read hurt, insecurities and doubts in his eyes. And it made her feel guilty and heart-wrenching to even bring this up to him.

"I'm not ashamed of us." She sighed, taking both of his hands in hers. "But Stefan needs a friend right now and I promised to be there for him just like he was for me before."

Damon bit back a snarky comeback that was already on the tip of his tongue.

"Fine. Do whatever you need to." He finally said, his voice soft and light though his jaw was still tight and his eyes lacking its usual wittiness.

"I made you your favorite drink and some cupcakes." She smiled shyly, bring her hands around his neck while she sat herself on his lap.

"This is bribery." He sipped on his drink while glaring at her over the glass.

"I'm sorry, Damon." She sighed, pressing her cheeks against his.

He rolled his eyes and kept his gaze on the ceiling, refused to let his arms wrap around her. At least he could muster some control over his body to let her know how upset he was with this whole ridiculously secrecy thing just for the sake of his brother's mental state. This was how it would always turn out. He got fucked up and screw with all the time. People would just assume that he could deal with it so they didn't bother question if he was feeling ok or feeling like killing himself. But the moment Stefan got a little shaken, heaven cried and all hell broke loose. All the girls would went soft and fuzzy on his brooding emotionally sensitive little brother. Damn it. He should just get up and grab Ric out to have a few more drinks. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt.

His silence almost broke her into tears. She clung to him tighter, desperately wanting him to know how much he meant to her and that she didn't want to hurt him ever.

"You know how I feel about you. That doesn't change whether people know about it or not." She pressed her face into the collar of his shirt, inhaling his scent.

_No I don't know. Please do tell how you feel about me. _

He swallowed. What would he expect to hear? That she loved him? If she did tell that how would it feel? If she didn't then …

_Shit. _

Elena sat up when her touches went unresponsive on him. She sighed, maybe he needed time alone or maybe he just didn't want her there that moment.

His hands automatically went to catch her when she pulled away.

"You can't buy me with just cupcakes and _my_ bourbon." He gave her a warning glare but his arms warmly took her in closer.

"How about some kisses?" She grinned, reliefed that he was holding her again.

"Sex sounds so much more justified." He raised his brows.

"_This_ is bribery. Shamelessly." She glared but her cheeks blushed to a bright pink.

"So am I getting those kisses or not?" He chuckled. As much as he wanted her, sex was her call to make. Shocking news, Damon wouldn't seduce a girl to bed with him. But then again, Elena was not just a girl.

She was surely more than happy to kiss him, to have his strong arms possessively around her and his soft lips moving on hers. When she tugged at the hair on his nape, pressing her warm body to his and sucked on his lower lip, he already knew he failed miserably at being mad at her.

* * *

><p>If Stefan wanted to have sides, he should be happy to know that most people take his sides in this. And by most people, Elena meant Caroline.<p>

"I can't believe it." The blond bit her lips. "I mean I know he enjoys whoring around, but brother's girlfriend? Not cool." She shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

Elena sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut about her and Damon's so-called secret. She didn't need to hear Caroline telling her that she was crazy to be with Damon and what not to do with him.

"Wait. But you liked him right?" Caroline turned her eyes on Elena, squinting suspiciously.

Elena opened her mouth but not sure what to say. She didn't want to out loud deny it but confirm it would mean an hour of Caroline's lecture on how bad boy fetish is hot yet unhealthy.

"Oh well I'm sure hearing about his little affair with your sister is quite a turn off." She patted Elena's shoulder sympathetically.

"Um… yeah." Elena sighed, mumbled some approving words before excusing herself.

That moment she was glad that she kept them a secret. She wanted to enjoy these sweet and giddy feelings of being in a new relationship with a great guy without being objected or judged by anyone, especially her best friend. Turned out this was not for Stefan completely, she just realized part of keeping them under the radar was to protect their fragile blossoming relationship too.

* * *

><p>Stefan fumbled with the keys and the lock of the front door for a good 10 minutes before he could get himself inside his own house. He hated it when people use alcohol as an excuse to avoid dealing with reality until he found it hard to deal with his own emotion soberly. He wobbly made his way to his room and leaped on his bed without bothering to turn on the lights.<p>

"Stefan? You're drunk?"

He heard Elena's voice softly beside him.

"Elena?" He fought for his eyelids to lift up. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you always need someone to talk to." She said softly, running her palms on his back. "I know you miss her."

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed when her hands soothed out the tension on his shoulders. Katherine hadn't been at the house since the fight he had with Damon over her breaking news. "I don't want to think about her."

"I understand." She traced her hands down his lower back, keeping up with the slight pressing and comforting sensation she had been making.

"It feels good." He relaxed, mumbled sleepily.

"Lay on your back." She smiled, stopped her hand.

And he drunkenly followed her words, craving the comfort of her hands again.

"Elena!" His eyes shot open and his mouth gaped when her hands landed on the zipper of his jeans, stroking and pressing slightly harder.

"Shhh." She purred, undid the button and slid her hands in.

"Elena …" He weakly protested

He shut up when her hands snaked inside his boxers. She pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go, freeing him to her.

"Stefan do you like me?" She breathed into his ears while her hands slid up and down his length.

"I do." He managed to choke out the words. "A lot."

He did. He liked her. He was angry with himself so many times because he found her attractive. Not just that, he was angry that he sometimes subconsciously thought of her as Katherine and therefore having so many inappropriate thoughts about her in his mind. It embarrassed him. It confused him.

"I like you too." She smiled, taking his other hand and guided it to between her legs.

He swallowed, she was soaking wet. He heard her shaky breath when his fingers pressed up against her outer lips. He slid a finger in after a moment of hesitation. His head was still light and buzzed but the heat and pressure of her clamping around him was real.

"Hmmp. Stefan…" She moaned, buckling her hips and he pumped into her steadily. "Hmm don't stop." Her breathing ragged, her hands tightened around his hard member.

The silence of his dark room was filled with their labored breathing, the sound of flesh on flesh. He was lost. His mind turned numbed with the booze and his body spent in her hands.

"Stefan." Suddenly she took his hands away from her and her hands left his. "Do you want me?"

She was hovering above him. He could feel the tip of his erection pressing into her hot skin. She plunged her hips down a little and he felt the wetness of her entrance nudging him.

"Yes." He said breathlessly, barely able to control himself.

"I was hoping you would say so." She smiled before guiding him into her.

She sat down on him until he filled her then she started swaying her hips back and forth, allowing as much contact between their crotches as possible. She drove him into insanity. He was still clad in his shirt. It was desperate and needy sex. It was just sex. And it was great. He came inside her after she sped up a few pace. She pressed herself to him and hummed a random tune until he fell into an exhausted and drunken slumber.

Stefan should haven known better, he should have known the moment he found her in his bed, it was not Elena. Katherine slid off the bed, sweaty and naked. She looked down at Stefan sleeping form while bringing a hand to her throbbing core. She was not satisfied. But it didn't matter, the goal tonight was not satisfaction, it was seduction and setting a delusion in his head. She did it, that she knew. She smiled, running her hands through her straighten hair before putting her nightgown back on. She walked quietly through the door into the hallway. The house was quiet. It was late. She stared at the door of Damon's bedroom. Oh had it been the time before, the better time when her annoying boring of a sister wasn't in the picture, she could just slip through that door, into that bed and under that rocking body and have her night and her body blown away. Good sex. Good time. She could try now. But it would ruin her plan, wouldn't it. She made up her mind. For now she wanted Damon. And she was good on her way to getting what she wanted.

Getting into Damon's room would be no fun. For now, he would just push her off anyway. Katherine pouted. So terrorizing his little kitten would be the alternative fun then. She smirked heading to her sister's bedroom on the other end of the hallway.

She knocked and waited, time for some sisterly chit chat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You have no idea how big my writer block was on this story after last chapter. I wrote several versions of this 7th chap and this is the only one I'm ok with enough to upload.<em>**

**_I was about to put the Katherine/Elena conversation in this chapter too. But it didn't go with the flow when I read it back so this chappie ends here._**

**_So! New chapter, love it or hate it? _**

**_Oh btw I kept re-reading your every reviews on the previous chaps and it was what kept me going on with this story. Thank each and everyone of you for that. :) _**

**_Much love._**

**_xoxo _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Have a nice day"**

* * *

><p>"What do you want Katherine?"<p>

Elena was tired, cranky and irritated. She was woken up by Katherine knocking on her bed room door past midnight, decided that she would just saunter in her room and started her mouse and cat routine, riling Elena up.

"Oh my God, you sound just like _him_." Katherine put the perfume bottle down on Elena's vanity before walking over and plopped down next to her on her bed.

"Does Stefan know you're here?" Elena asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you supposed to worry about whether I met Damon or not? Or have you switched Salvatore again?" Katherine grinned

"What do you want?" Elena huffed, suddenly felt a strong possessiveness washed over her hearing Katherine mentioning Damon.

"Since we're sisters, I came to gush about boys. Isn't that what sisters do?" Katherine cocked her head aside.

"Cut the taunting craps. Why are you here?" Elena's voice hardened. Katherine had the nerves to come back and act like nothing had happened. Her attitude stayed intact, no remorse, no regrets whatsoever.

"Oh my. Getting aggressive are we? I can tell Damon has rubbed off on you a little." Katherine narrowed her eyes. "I made up my mind. I want Damon _back_."

"He was never yours." Elena tightened her jaws.

Katherine tipped her head back and laughed. Her wicked laughter sent chills down Elena's spine.

"It's always so nice to _take_ something with someone pulling on the other end, Elena." She chuckled once she stopped laughing. "It's _fun_."

"Do you even listen to yourself? What about Stefan?" Elena fumed.

"You seem to care for Stefan a lot, don't you?" Katherine placed a finger on her pouty lips. "It's alright. We can swap for a change." She winked.

"You're out of your freaking mind!" Elena's eyes widened. "How could you say that? How could you do such thing to Stefan?"

"Again with worrying about Stefan." Katherine pursed her lips. "Does Damon know about your obsession with his brother?"

"Stay away from Damon." The words were out of her mouth before Elena knew it.

Katherine laughed again, harder, more wicked, more vicious.

"Is that a challenge?" Katherine giggled.

"I've seen what you've done to Stefan. I won't let you screw Damon up, too." Elena bit back.

"Oh. I already screwed them both. Hard." Katherine snickered and Elena saw red. She lied to herself, lied to Damon about her real feelings about knowing their affair. She was infuriated, jealous, insecure and sad even, especially since she started being with Damon. The thought of Katherine sleeping with him sickened her. "I _had_ Damon and he was good." Katherine purred, enjoying it when Elena whipped her head up and glared angrily at her. "Or can you tell it yourself by now?"

Elena blinked and Katherine perked up like a shark sensing blood in the water.

"You haven't slept with him?" Katherine's mouth twisted in a thin amusing line.

Elena fought the urge to shout in Katherine's face. _It's none of your god damn business. _

"Maybe you just don't do it for him." Katherine shook her head, dragged her eyes downwards Elena's body. "I know we look alike, but you're really as bored as a post." She looked up into her eyes again. "No offense." She smiled.

"You don't know anything …"

"At least I know that there was a time when he couldn't get his hands off me." Katherine smirked at the sullen look on her sister's face.

"Get out of my room." Elena grunted.

Katherine smiled, lazily got up from the bed. She paused at Elena's door, turned around and grinned.

"Enjoy your 7 minutes in paradise with Damon, sister. Might not last long."

Elena stared at the closed door, totally awake. She was a mess of conflicting emotion. As much as she didn't want to, Katherine made her second-guess her relationship with Damon. She had never asked him more about his 'thing' with Katherine. The truth was she didn't want to hear it. He seemed uncomfortable talking about it too, so she didn't want to dwell. They were busy bathing in the happy bubble of their new connection together. But now, she lied with a horrible, horrible idea that maybe Damon had a thing for Katherine too. And sex? Actually it was Elena that wanted to take things slow. Everything with Damon came with such force. He was like magnet to her. She couldn't control her emotion or even her own body around him. Everything about him was thrilling, exciting, overwhelming and scaring her at the same time. She had never felt like it any time before. She couldn't resist or control over her feelings towards him. She was willingly to put all of his past, his whoring around (as Caroline had so kindly put it), his mayhem with his brother and Katherine and everything behind for no reasons. She realized she was head over heels with him the moment he kissed her that starry night on the cliff. And it was terrifying and addicting at the same time, the feelings he gave her. He was her drugs. After her father's death, Elena was lost. She felt alone, like she had confessed to Stefan a long time ago. She was then abandoned, unwanted by her mother, her sister. Alone and lack of the things she used to have. Damon made her feel like she _had_ him. And whenever she was with him, she forgot, she forgot about her loss, her emptiness. When she was with him, she became a love-struck fool that was consumed by him and only him, not a trail of trouble in her mind when he was around. And she was scared that he would one day stop wanting her. So she was afraid to give all herself to him. She was afraid he would get up and leave like everyone else she loved in her life when she was already in too deep.

Elena felt uneasy and troubled. And she missed him. She was the one to come up with the idea of them sleeping in their own bedrooms. She knew why, she wouldn't last a minute with her battle of not having sex with him if they shared a room. But she missed him now, needed him, really bad. Before she knew it, her feet had carried her to his door. She stealthily turned the knob, relived to see it was unlocked. She snuck through the open crack and closed it behind her before tip-toing to his bed. He was sleeping soundly, sprawled on his bed half-naked on his side. She lifted the cover up and gentle slid in, nestled herself into the crook of his out-stretched arm and torso.

Damon tensed when her weight shifted the bed.

"Sorry." She turned around and gave up trying to be sneaky. "I didn't want to wake you." She said apologetically, rubbing his arm as he was still stiff and alarmed.

"Elena?" He frowned sleepily before grinning. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking then I won't really mind being waken up…"

He relaxed, curled his arms and took her in closer, nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled. His familiar scent wrapped around her along with his strong arms and she clung to him tighter.

"What's wrong?" He frowned again, pulling his face back and gazed at her.

She thought to herself that she would never get used to the tenderness and gentle look in his eyes when he looked at her. It made her knees weak and her heart flutter. She ran her fingers into his messy hair and smoothed them down.

"Nothing. I just missed you." She smiled shyly.

"Not my fault you kicked me out of your room earlier." He relaxed again and turned his face to kiss her wrist.

"You always smell so good." She smiled. His scent was even stronger from his bed, sexier, headier to her.

"I can say the same thing to you, missy." He murmured, dipped his head and nuzzled his nose to her throat.

She giggled when his stubble tickled her and finally relaxed her body.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He looked up at her, brushing her hair from her face.

For some reasons, she didn't want to talk about Katherine with him. She didn't want to talk about her, or Stefan for any of that matter. Right at that moment, she didn't want anyone else to get in between her and Damon. Right at that moment, she wanted to be selfish for once and just forget about everything and everyone.

"Is anything wrong with me wanting to cuddle with my boyfriend to sleep?" She raised an eyebrow but her cheeks were flaming, snaking her arms around his body.

Damon's eyes widened with surprised amusement at her words, unexpected. But then again, she was always full of surprises.

"No. I don't think so." He purred, grazing her leg with his, pulling her body closer to him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and tightened her arms around him.

They lied together for a long while just in silence and each other's comfort. Damon felt a slight déjà vu as he recalled the night he held her for the first time in her bed when she was drunk and asked him to stay. A fleeting smile played on his lips and he pressed them against her forehead. He shifted a little to make sure his arousal didn't press into her. They were having a cute, sweet moment and he didn't want to ruin it. She set the boundaries and she would have to be the one to cross them. He held back the urge to chuckle. Of all the craziest, wildest amount of sex he had had, now he couldn't have it when he wanted it the most with the girl he craved. Life had a way to fuck with him clearly. He eased out of her grip a little and Elena instinctively pulled him back. He smiled in her hair again.

"Oh you're gonna be the death of me." He chuckled softly, kissing her hair.

She mumbled something under her breath, clearly half way asleep already. He could tell she came to him for comfort but he couldn't figure out what was bothering her. He only hoped it was nothing to do with his brother.

"I love you, Damon."

The world stilled, his heart missed a beat. It was a murmur in her sleep, almost inaudible and lost against his chest. But he heard it.

_I love you, Damon. _

He pulled back and gazed down at her. Her eyes closed and a small crease formed between her brows as her arms slipped off of his body.

"no...Damon…" She whined and murmured some more incomprehensive words.

She was sleep talking! He almost laughed. He felt like laughing. He felt like shaking her to wake her up. He could hear his heart sprung back to life and pounding loudly in his ears. He felt like kissing her and make wild love to her right now. He felt like laughing again.

_I love you, Damon. _

She was sleep-talking! He let out a short laugh before he held it back again. His whole body was shaking. He felt like he was gonna explode. It was hysterical. Was it the normal way to react when hearing your girlfriend confessed she loved you? He would never know.

He placed urgent kisses on the corner of her lips. She frowned softly, murmured some more but reaching out for him. He took her into his arms again, still grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p>"Go away…" Elena murmured when something ticklish kept stroking at her cheek. "Stop it! " She swatted her hand at the offending object and finally opened her eyes, ready to shout.<p>

She was greeted with the bluest pair of eyes and a wide grin of Damon. He was beaming, looking ridiculously handsome in the morning light with his hair sticking in all direction, his torso bare, propping on his elbow next to her.

"Wake up sleep-talking beauty!" He placed a lousy kiss on her forehead before swept the tip of a lock of her hair across her cheek again.

"No. It's Saturday." She tried to look angry and swatted him away but his boyish smile was contagious so she ended up pouting. "Wait… sleep-talking?" She panicked. She knew she sleep-talked. Oh my God, what did she say.

He just kept grinning at her and she blushed. He looked like he was enjoying his own private joke.

"Did I say anything embarrassing?" She closed her eyes and prayed.

"A few… Who's Jeremy?" He quirked a brow at her.

"Childhood friend." She blushed into a deeper tone of red. Holy cow. Why did she talk about Jeremy?

"Uh oh. Are you sure he was just a childhood friend?" Damon narrowed his eyes. "Do I need to be jealous?"

"Keep your hair on, Salvatore. He's married now." She glared at him. What else did she say in her god damn sleep. "What else did I say?"

"But you dreamt about him." Damon pursed his lips dramatically and she couldn't help her smile.

"I practically grew up with him. His house was next door. We went to school together since kindergarten." She rolled her eyes. "He was almost a brother. His mom made the best pies" She looked dreamily for a moment as she recalled the memories. "He moved away after he got married… just a year before my dad …" She trailed off. She remembered. She did dream about home, about a happier time when her life was without loss.

"Hey." Damon's grin dropped as he tipped her chin up and brushed his lips on hers.

"What else did I say?" She glared up at him, using her best pouty look.

"Nothing." His returned grin told her otherwise. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get up!" He grinned, ignored her glare, leaned in and placed kisses all over her face.

She broke into a ball of giggles when he poked his fingers into her sides.

"You're in a good mood." She managed to speak between laughter.

"I want to take you to somewhere today. But if you don't get your ass up now, we'll be late!" He said but hovering above her, pressing her into the bed with his weight.

"I'd rather stay in here all day." She pouted, hooking her arms around his neck. She really preferred staying in his room, refusing to face the world out there, especially now that Katherine was wandering in it.

"Elena." He shot her a warning glare.

"What?" She asked innocently. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to ick him with morning breath. Damon's eyes darkened as he leaned down to her. Elena swallowed. Screw morning breath. He got close to her lips and she shivered, lost in his blue eyes, overwhelmed by his beauty. Funny how after all this time, he still had this effect on her full swing.

He grinned when he saw lust in her eyes, her breath shortened.

"Get-your-ass-up." And he broke off her hold after planting another kiss on her needing lips.

* * *

><p>After having a shower and getting dressed, Elena perched on one of the tool in the kitchen, watching Damon moving around the making breakfast with a smile on her face. Katherine was nowhere in sight. It was still early in the morning and she hoped Katherine stayed MIA until she and Damon got out of the house.<p>

She snickered when Damon placed a kiss on her cheek when he passed by where she sat to get to the sink.

"Someone's really in a good mood today." She teased. "You must have a really good sleep."

"Actually I didn't sleep at all, after you jumped into my bed." He waggled his eye-brows. Typical Damon. Just had to throw the innuendo in there.

"Why?" She was confused. She hoped it was not because she interrupted his sleep.

"To watch you." He bit his lips and that knowing grin was on his face again. It was like he was having an insight joke with himself.

"That's creepy." She quipped.

He just grinned. And she smiled along. His happy mood was contagious or maybe if he was happy, she would be too. She watched him moving gracefully around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients, occasionally flipping things in the pan. His hair damp from the shower, his face clean shaved and flushed at his cheeks, his muscular lean torso contorted under his black fitted T-shirt, his blue eyes bright and a smile tugged on the corner of his rosy lips.

"Don't ogle. You're distracting me." He waggled a finger at her but she could tell he was pleased with her attention.

"Yes Chef!" She grinned. She could get used to this, she could have every mornings like this for as long as she could.

"It smells so good!" Her mouth was watering when the aroma of the food started to fill the air. "I never imagined you cook."

"Why? Does my extraordinary good look give off the vibe?" He made that dance with his brows and she giggled.

He was in front of her in an instant. "Stop giggling. Or I'll take you back to my room."

"And do what?" She felt the heat on her cheeks, her fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. Gosh he smelled so good, fresh of body wash and something him.

Damon's eyes widened a little that she flirted back and even a little suggestive.

"Oh no." He narrowed his eyes and tapped a finger on her nose. "You need breakfast, it'll be a long drive." And he got back to the stoves after swiftly kissing her on the lips.

"How did you learn to cook?" She smiled again. From bad boy with bad-temper and trashy taste in flings to sweet boyfriend who made her breakfasts. Every day it seemed she learnt a new side of him and she loved all of it. Even his snarky, snappy alter ego if she could call it that.

"When I was little, my mom would keep me next to her in the kitchen while she cooked, so that my father can't beat me." He said without turning around to look at her.

"He beat you a lot?" Her jaw dropped. "Why would he?"

"Stefan cried. Stefan fell off the swing. Stefan dropped his ice-cream. Or I just happened to walk by when he as in a bad mood." He turned around and shot her a smirk, a more familiar look of a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Things like that."

She didn't know what to do. She just simply got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was a hard-headed and disobey kid. Prefered roaming the neighborhood, exploring my neighbor's backyards than reading books or playing violin. Not like Stefan." He added the last bit. "My father wasn't exactly fond of a wild child, one that he couldn't control. I'm not his favorite, so to speak. Actually I think I'm only my mom's favorite."

"You're my favorite!" She murmured against his back.

He turned around and raised his brow at her. "Of the Salvatore boys?"

"Of all boys." She rolled her eyes and got on her tip-toes to kiss him.

He returned her kiss immediately, moving his lips gently against her before he changed it into something hotter, needier. He ran his hands through her hair and held the back of her neck, tipping her face up to him and placed his other hand on her hip to pull her flushed against his body. His fingers curled around her hair and tugged. She gasped, feeling the tingles roaming her body and the fire in the pit of her stomach crackling. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and languidly explored her, tasted her, inviting yet dominating as always. All too soon, he pulled away and turned to his stove.

"You're good at distraction, Gilbert." He grinned over his shoulder and winked at her.

She bit her lips, feeling giddy inside. He was playful Damon today, but she got that edgy, sexy part of him in the kiss. She didn't know what put him in such good mood. She hoped it stayed.

They finished breakfast a little while later, interrupted because of several spontaneous making out session. Damon went to get his car out of the garage while Elena hopped up the stairs to get her jacket. She almost bumped into a groggy Stefan on the landing.

"Morning Stefan!" She beamed, Damon's sunshine had gotten to her too.

"Hey…" Stefan looked confused and, frankly bad.

She frowned at his pale face, dark circles under his eyes, greasy hair, wrinkly clothes and he smelled like hangover.

"Are you ok?" She frowned.

"Elena …" He looked up to meet her eyes and she saw something strange in his gaze. Something like panic, guilt and confusion all at one. "No. You can't… I just had a really weird dream. And definitely a really bad hangover." He rubbed his face.

"There's orange juice in the fridge. Go have some." She sighed. How long would Stefan go on drinking and looking like a mess over Katherine. Speaking of… did he know about her being here? Elena bit her lips. She checked Katherine's room on her way to get the jacket. She wasn't there.

"Yeah." Stefan looked back at her, still in a really strange way.

"I have to go now." She felt bad looking at him all unkempt and broken like this. She remembered the neat, polite, reserved and gentle version of him when she first moved in. Had Katherine seen what she had done? "You'll be ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Stefan shook his head slightly.

Elena gave him a tight smile, patted his shoulder and started walking down stairs again.

"Elena?" Stefan called after her.

"Yes?" She turned around, waiting.

"Did … were you in my room last night?" He swallowed, looking uncomfortable.

"Last night?" She frowned. "Of course I was." Of course she was in his room last night. She took his laundry for him and called him. Stefan slurred back to her asking her to put it in his room. "You were too drunk to remember right?" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yes. I was … really drunk." Stefan looked like he was gonna faint. "Elena…"

"Stefan I really got to go." Elena looked at the text Damon just sent her. "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah. We'll talk." Stefan swallowed.

"Please promise me you won't drink any more for today." She sighed.

"Ok."

As she leaped out of the door, seeing the blue Camaro and the handsome stud clad in black leather jacket waiting for her with his boyish grin. Stefan, Katherine and all troubles stayed in the house behind her. She grinned back and hopped in the car, reaching over and demanded a kiss.

"Ready?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Step on it!" She buckled her seat belts as he pulled the car into the road.

She didn't need to know where they were going. She believed as long as he took her with him, she'd be good.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood on the landing still. She was in his room. It was not one of his dream. He had sex with Elena. Did he force her into it in his drunken mind? She didn't look like she was upset. Was she drunk too? Because clearly she and Damon had something. He wasn't blind. He could see the way they were around each other. He panicked that Elena might fall for Damon and he had asked her not to. But still he could see the attraction, connection or whatever between them. But what was terrifying to him was that part of him was glad it was not a dream. He had found Elena attractive. He had wanted her attention and companion all along. He wanted her off of Damon. He felt waves of guilt washed over him as he thought of Katherine. He made a scene when she told him the truth about her attraction to his brother. Yet he slept with her sister, just after a few weeks that she left. Drunk or not, he had found her sister sexually attractive and even attempted to kiss Elena once. He was no good than Damon or Katherine. Who was he to judge when he was the same?<p>

When Katherine saw Stefan's name flashing on her phone's screen. She fumed with victory.

"Stefan." She purred into the phone.

"Kat." Stefan sounded broken and lost. "Kat, can you come back to the house, please? I need to talk."

"What's wrong, Stefan?" She faked smoothly a sincere concern into her sweet voice.

"Katherine, I was wrong. What happened between you and Damon. It was in the past, I shouldn't have… but when you said you loved him too, I lost it. I …I'm… I want to see you. Can you come back to the house and talk to me please?" Stefan stuttered.

"Of course. I'm coming." She hung up.

She ordered another margarita, spared the bartender another pant-dropping smoldering smile. She needed some celebration, because her plan had started to fall into places.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chap: Delena will have a great day in a great place, he'll open up to her more and she to him before they come back to the house and shit blows. <strong>_

_**So how is this chap? You were a little quieter on the last chapter and it was scary to me. Am I starting to bore you now? **_

_**Hope you liked this. *finger crossed* **_

_**Review if you have time.**_

_**Much love.**_

_**xoxo **_


	9. Chapter 9

****Rated M for sexual contents and language.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**" As long as there's a you and me "**

* * *

><p>Elena stretched lazily and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Damon next to her in the driver seat but her smile dropped when she took in his expression. He was on the phone, his eyes hard and his jaw tightened. She knew that look. Whoever on that phone definitely was not good news. He turned to her and for a moment his expression softened as he shot her a tight smile.<p>

"It's your house too, Stefan." Damon spoke into the phone, taking his eyes off of Elena. "You don't have to ask for my permission."

Elena sat up straight. It was Stefan on the phone. And Damon was upset.

"I'm out of town, for today." He continued after a short silence. "Maybe tomorrow too. So maybe I'll have to skip her welcome home party." He glanced over at Elena.

She smiled back, getting a little excited. He was going to spend the whole weekends with her, far away from the house and drama.

"Ok. Later." He hung up and tossed the phone into the drawer between their seats before taking her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed through her knuckles.

"Stefan called?" She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

"First time since the fight. He actually made full conversation." He chuckled. "He'd asked Katherine to come back to the house."

"Oh." That was all she could say. That was it? Stefan just forgot and forgave like that? But what did Katherine said last night? _I want Damon back_.

"How do you feel about that?" She swallowed.

"Why do everyone think that I need to have an opinion about her being?" Damon snorted. First his brother and now Elena, as if he was in any way connected and associated with Katherine. "I don't give a damn about Katherine."

Elena sighed and withdrew her hand, but Damon held her back.

"Don't." He glanced over at her, warning.

"If she really doesn't bother you, you wouldn't be this upset and angry every time we talk about her." She avoided his eyes but let her hands stay in his.

"I thought we're through with this." Now it was him to let go of her hand. He ran his hand through his messy hair, frustrated.

"We've never really talked …" She mumbled.

"What do you want to talk about? I thought I made it clear enough. We had sex. Yes. And then we stopped. That's _it_. What more to talk about it?" He let out a heavy sigh. Last thing he wanted was to talk about Katherine with her. Damon had never regretted anything in his life. He had done things not to be proud of, but he didn't let himself regret any. But Elena made him wish he hadn't gotten himself into the Katherine's situation. It made him feel inadequate, like he wasn't worthy enough for her, didn't deserve her. The fact that she overlooked all that and agreed to be with him drove him over the moon. He accepted her request to make amend with Stefan. He didn't push her into sex. Because just the fact that she stayed with him made him feel lucky and grateful enough. But the fear was always there, hanging above his head that one day she'd look back and realized she was better than him, and walked away.

"You don't have to raise your voice. I heard it." She turned to face the window, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. He would always be like this whenever Katherine was brought up. That was why she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew, they both knew that this conversation was way long overdue.

He sighed and pulled the car over.

"Elena." He called, but she stayed still, letting the curtain of her hair separate them. "Talk to me, please." He reached over and took her hand again. "What's bothering you?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" She finally turned around and forced herself to look into his eyes.

"Do I have…" His eyes widened. "No!" He laughed, running a hand through his hair again.

"I'm serious!" She red-faced. Laughing was not the reaction she expected. "I always feel like… you have some kind of connection that I don't understand. That she somehow _gets_ you, knows you in a way that I can't." She looked down to their intertwined hands.

_She knows I'm a lunatic macho, that I show a woman's body no respect when I fucked her brains out to get out my anger towards my brother. All the things I don't want you to know because you will scream and run away the moment you know it. _

He sighed, running a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to him.

"That's not true." His thumb brushed over her lower lips. "You do know me. I like who I am when I'm with you."

There it was the tenderness in his blue eyes again. She remembered clearly how he was when she first came into the house. Detached, cold and solitary. It was like he was wrapped in his own trouble, refused to let anyone in and share it with him. He never laughed, never genuinely smiled, most of the time said hurtful things and snarky comebacks. It was sexy, intriguing yet at the same time intimidating and sad. She could tell he was so much more relaxed with her lately. And for a moment of their argument, the old Damon slipped back, that nonchalant façade accompanied with the harsh tone in his voice. She didn't want that. She took a deep breath and reached for his hands.

"I don't want to fight with you. I don't want cranky Damon. I want happy Damon of this morning back." She kissed his palm before rubbing his hand between hers.

"Cranky Damon?" His brows shot up in an amused surprise.

"Yes. And there's Snarky Damon, Angry Damon, Trashy Damon, Cute Damon, Sexy Damon too and many more…" She grinned, happy to see the mood between them lighten up.

"I'm not cute. That's almost offensive." He frowned, pursed his lips slightly.

"I like Pouty Damon too, he's very cute." She laughed, reaching over and kiss his jawline.

"I see… I've been giving you a wrong impression." He narrowed his eyes when she pulled back and grinned up at him.

A mischievous glare flashed over his eyes and before Elena could figure it out, she was yanked from her seat and pulled over to his, seated on his lap, her knees on either of his thighs, straddling him.

"Damon!" She squealed, trying to push him off. They were in the middle of the road, in daylight.

"Let's make it very clear that there is no Cute Damon." He grinned, taking both her wrists in his hands. "And make sure you'll have a better impression of Sexy Damon."

She didn't get to put up more protest when his lips landed on her. Her hands stopped struggling instead finding their way into his hair. This kiss was nothing like those that they had before. There was no shy and gentle propping, it was passionate, hot and wild. He hooked his fingers around the hair at the base of her neck and tugged, tipper her head back and held her in place as his tongue took over the battle. She moaned into the kiss. He was playing it rough, and she found it extremely hot. His other hand skimming along her side, she gasped when he splayed his hand on her behind and squeezed. She squirmed on his lap and couldn't help the moan escaping her lips. He rubbed his hand in lazy circles on her ass and she felt the sensation shook to her core. She could feel his smirk on her lips. Seductive Damon was on full force. Her hands trailed down the plane of his broad chest, marveled at the muscles she felt under her palms. He arched her backwards and her stomach pressed into his. His lips left her so she could suck in air. He skimmed down her throat with his lips closed, occasionally scrapped his teeth on her skin or latched his mouth on it and sucked. She shuddered, fumbling to get her hands under his shirt, desperately needed the skin on skin contact with him. She arched her hips further into him and felt his arousal pressed into her jeans-cladded core. He dropped kisses just above her breasts before returning to her lips again. It was a hot, wet make-out session, she shameful dry-humping him in the front of his car. But she couldn't care less. She needed him, there and then.

The second time in a morning, he pulled away, all too soon.

"Damon!" She scolded, grapping the lapel of his jacket and pulled him forward.

"Elena." He warned. "If we don't stop now, we're gonna have sex here, in my car, on the side of the road, and once I start I won't stop." He swallowed. Ok his plan back-fired a little, he almost lost control. It was a kiss to demonstrate, not to work him up hot and all bothered like this.

Screw it! Kiss me! Touch me! She screamed in her head. She was still panting and hot on his lap.

"Oh." She blushed, embarrassed at her own wanton thoughts. "Ok." She smiled shyly, looking at his extra messy hair because of her aggressive hands, his shirt half way rolled up, exposed his toned abs. She rolled the hem of his shirt down, still smiling and blushing profusely.

"Ok we'll have sex now or Ok we'll stop?" He smirked, Arrogant Cocky Damon was fully on display.

"We can't have sex the first time in your car!" She glared but her fingers played with the zipper of his leather jacket. It was tempting. _He_ was tempting.

"So where can we have sex the first time?" He cocked his head aside. Oh boy, this was Shamelessly Insatiable Damon.

"I don't know yet because I don't know where we're staying tonight." She bit her lips. Two can play this game ok?

"Tonight?" His eyes lit up.

And just as fast as before, he lifted her up from his lap and placed her back into her seat.

"Buckle up, Gilbert!" His face turned serious as he geared the car quickly and pulled into the road again.

She snickered at the serious focus look on his face as he concentrated on driving. One moment they were arguing, the next make-out and now she was just feeling giddy and fuzzy staring at his handsome face as he drove her to wherever that was. Where was that? He was so mysterious the whole way. She loved all this whirlwind of emotion. She loved being with him.

* * *

><p>"A vineyard?" Elena's mouth dropped when their car droved through the huge white gate into a dirt road.<p>

Damon just grinned and drove further into the land. Elena scrolled down the window and let the smell of soil, ripe grapes flooded into the car.

"That's where we're staying tonight." Damon smirked. "I hope now you know _where_." He winked at her.

She tried to look stern but ended up biting her lips to hide her embarrassed smile. They were heading into the front yard of a mansion, a villa? She couldn't tell. It was a huge house with 2 levels, 2 wings, painted in white and resembled a Victorian style with a white-stoned fountain in the center of the front yard.

"Are we visiting someone?" She asked, still star-trucked by the extravagant of the mansion in front of her.

"Nope." He grinned, still mysterious. "This is my place actually."

"Your place?" She looked back the at huge house. She knew the Salvatores came from wealth, but owning a place like this?

"I love it here." He said matter-of-factly.

They finally stopped, he walked over and opened the car door for her.

"Tell me when you figure out the _where_." He breathed into her ear.

She blushed, feeling the effect of his hot breath spread out her whole body.

"Damon!" Someone called and Damon turned around before being tackled by a man. He was tall, thickly muscular, very tanned with sandy curly hair and bright gray eyes. He looked handsome in an athletic, scruffy way, a typical American outdoorsy kind of guy.

"Mason." Damon laughed affectionately and patted his friend on the back.

"I thought you'd be here earlier? It's pass noon now." Mason let go and stepped back, flashing his white teeth in a dazzling smile.

"We got caught up in the middle of the road." Damon smirked and looked over at Elena. "Mason, meet Elena, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Mason clearly couldn't hide the shock in his voice. He turned around and gaped at Elena. "Damon, you have a girlfriend?" He repeated still in shock.

"Hi. I'm Elena." Elena offered her hand and Mason seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Hey, Mason Lockwood!" He laughed nervously and shook her hand. "I'm sorry. I was kinda shocked. Damon never had a girlfriend. We actually thought he was gay until he started sleeping with the whole city."

Damon rolled his eyes behind his friend, stepping up and pried Elena away and ushered her to the front doors.

"Let's get inside, shall we?"

Elena giggled when she heard him scolded Mason behind her.

"You thought I was gay? And you just told my girlfriend that." He grumbled.

"Your girlfriend is _hot_." Mason whispered, sidetracked, and Elena blushed, trying to act normal hiding the fact that she had been eavesdropping.

"Eyes up!" Damon probably hit Mason because she heard him whined.

"Well, we all honestly thought you and Ric were something cause he seemed like the only one you hung with." Mason said frankly.

"I _hung_ with you too, dog." Damon seethed back.

"Well, only after you beat the shit out of me, _twice_." Mason laughed. "Way to make a friend, Salvatore."

Mason only followed them into the foyer and excused himself.

"I'll come back later in the evening. You want to show the lady around, I'm sure." He winked at Elena before heading out.

"What?" Damon glared at her when she kept grinning at him.

"You and Ric do make a cute couple." She stepped back when he stalked forward.

"If you say cute one more time…" His eyes darkened as he stalked her towards the extravagantly carved white staircase with burgundy rugs carpeted on it.

"But I like cute Damon a lot." She batted her lashes and shrieked and he suddenly tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"I warned you." He playfully squatted her thighs as he adjusted her squarely on his shoulder.

"Damon!" She squeaked. "Put me down!"

She threw punches on his back, even reached down and slapped his ass once, surprised with her own goofy mood.

"I've spoiled you, haven't I?" He jumped at her slap. "You should learn some manners, Elena Gilbert." He chuckled, turned his head a little and bit her thigh lightly.

"Manners? You're the one who is carrying me up side down!" She yelped.

"Stop wiggling!" He slapped her ass once more before started walking. "Let me show you around."

His idea to show her around was to carry her up to the second floor, walked into the grand bedroom and dropped her into a mess of hair and sweater onto the giant bed.

"Nice place?" He grinned, throwing himself next to her and held his head up on his elbow.

"Yeah, I can tell from the upside down. Very nice carpets." She panted, brushing her knotted hair out of her red face.

"Persian rugs, baby." He grinned and she melted inside. He looked so happy, so relaxed, young and carefree when he smiled widely and genuinely like this.

"Why did you take me here?" She scooted closer and he laid out his arm for her to rest her head on.

"Another secret hideaway." He kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You bought a hou…, a mansion for a hideaway?" She raised her brows.

"I practically rebuilt this place with Mason." He smiled down at her.

"How?"

"It's a long story." He rolled his eyes a little.

"I'm all ears." She shifted and draped her arm over his body, waiting.

He was quiet a little, she was about to ask but he talked.

"I'm 26, pushing 27. Don't you think it's weird I'm still in college?" He started rubbing up and down her back.

"Stefan said something about the sooner you finish school the sooner you'll have to work for your father. And you don't like that." She murmured, bathed in the rhythm of his heartbeats and the soothing patterns of his palms on her back.

"I don't. I graduated from Yale when I was 22." He talked and she knew it would be a long story. "My father and I never got along with each other. Ever since I was a kid, I always went against his way, doing things to my own likings and my father had a low tolerance for people who went against him, and I'm his first son. He felt like I failed him. After a while, I accepted that I failed him."

She nuzzled his chest, trying to offer him some comfort.

"So I sure as hell didn't want to work with him. He was infuriated. We owned the biggest law firm in the country and his own son refused to work for it, for him."

"Law school huh?" She smiled when he paused a little.

"What's so funny about law school?" He quizzed.

"You never came across as a person done by laws." She shrugged.

"Judgy much?" He pursed his lips but kissed her forehead slightly.

"What happened then?"

"I applied in several law firms for a job like any normal freshly graduates would. I got in one and I did good. I was given the hardest cases I won every single one of them. I even got private customers that requested directly me as their representative lawyer. People offered me jobs with 6 digit pay-checks. I was a hit in New York. I loved what I was doing. I was young, passionate, worked hard and well rewarded, it didn't get any better." His eyes got far away as he recalled the glory days. "For once in my life, I felt free, and satisfied. I have a purpose and a place in life." His voice suddenly turned bitter and his eyes hardened. She knew the worst part was about to come.

"I want to see you in a suit. Definitely would make my list as Dashing Damon." She joked, wanting to lighten his mood. She had subconsciously made it her duty, to always keep him smiling and happy.

"You have a list now?" He chuckled but a smile tugging up the corner of his lips.

"Of course I do." She nodded enthusiastically. "What was next?" She gingerly asked, she didn't want him to be upset, but she wanted to know him, to know what had made and broken this man.

"Stefan decided that he didn't want to run the business either. He wanted to be a writer. He switched major from law to literature after his freshman year." Damon rolled his eyes. "So my father demanded me to go back and take the job. He'd watched me over the years and known my capability. I thought he would be happier to know that his son was not a total loss, a waste of his time and money. But he was even angrier that I was useful and refused to help him."

Elena frowned, starting to dislike his father. First she knew he abused Damon as a child, then she got a feeling that Stefan was always more favored while Damon got the beating and hard working.

"That's not fair." She murmured, holding him tighter.

"Fair was not an option when it comes to me and my brother. It was about what right to do for my father and what best for Stefan." Damon smiled that familiar icy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I said no, of course. I was standing on my own feet, having what I had by working hard and earning for myself. I was recognized as a talent, not as the son of someone rich. Some people actually liked me for who I am and what I can do." He sighed. "My father, of course, didn't take no for an answer, not when Stefan wasn't there to take the place I had refused any more."

Elena sighed but kept silence.

"He bought the firm I was working for at that time. And dismissed it. He then blocked any other places that I went to for a job application. No one, nowhere would hire me, despite my reputation, experience and records." He continued, his voice flat and emotionless. "When I said we owned the biggest law firm in the country, it also meant we had a lot of money, and power to manipulate and sabotage. I couldn't set up my own business when I wanted to. He had eyes and ears everywhere. He'd wipe out the entire land if needed before I could place the seeds." He smiled sadly at the last words.

"That was horrible of him." Elena could feel the angry tears in her eyes, her voice broke. How could someone do that to their own son? Crush a young dream, a young passion and destroyed an ambition just like that.

"Don't cry." He frowned, pulling away a little to cup her face in his hands. "Hey, if I know you'd cry I wouldn't …"

"What your father did was unacceptable." She huffed, stroked his cheeks and placed kisses from the corner of his lips down to his jawline, nuzzled her face to the crook of his neck.

"Hmm if I know sad childhood stories would earn me this, I'd told you way sooner." He purred. "Would have saved me those few brutal slaps of yours."

She laughed a little, clung to him tighter.

"So I guessed you didn't come back to work for your father either. You went back to college, and …"

"And ditched classes a lot, got drunk, failed exams and blew my father's money as much as I can for the last 2 years." He tapped a finger on his lips, faking a thoughtful look as he listed out.

"Screw as many girls as you could too." She added with a smaller voice.

"I didn't have much time for girls when I was working. I was too hungry for success, way too ambitious and excited, basically a workaholic. No wonder why Mason thought I was gay." He frowned at the last bit. "Casual sex was fun but it made you feel worthless and dull after too much a while…" He sounded like he talked to himself more than her.

"You think it was fun." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was sex, Elena. I'm a man. Of course I thought easy sex was fun, especially after a long time without it. It does a man's ego good." He grinned guiltily at her.

"Oh is that so? I was gonna tell you the _where_, but I changed my mind now." She glared at him.

"That's not fair!" He whined. "I just told you my sad life story. You're supposed to offer some comfort." He waggled his brows again.

She tried to hide her smile and stayed angry but failed. Cheeky Damon was just as cute and lovable.

"So where do Mason and this place fitted in the story?" She tugged his earlobes, asking with a smile.

"I met Mason when I was in the unemployed phase after my father dismissed my firm. He too was a runaway back then, got in a big fight with his brother and took off with basically nothing. He wanted to own a vineyard, be a wine maker, live a peaceful in the suburban, while his brother was the mayor of their town and wanted him to be something more, to be worthy of their family's name. I gave him the money to start this place, the money I saved up from the years of working my ass off."

"You gave him all of your money?" Elena gaped. To own this place, it couldn't be a small amount of money. "How well did you know him then?"

"About a month. We got in a fight when we were both drunk and had to be hospitalized after that." He chuckled, amused at the thought. "We actually became friends on hospital beds, like two old men." He laughed a little at the absurdity.

"A month?" She was still in shock.

"Elena, money was never a problem to me, or to Stefan. We are spoilt rich little bastards from birth." He snorted. "All of my dreams and visions about the future and shit like that were becoming impossible thanked to my father. At that time, I was not interested in anything. I didn't give a damn about anything or anyone any more. Mason didn't ask. I just offered him."

She got it. His dream was crushed so he saved Mason's. He might not see it that way himself, he would just say that he didn't need the money any more so he gave it away. But she knew better now. She was in awe. He was far more than anything she could have thought.

"That was… really nice and stupid at the same time. And reckless. And impulsive." She whispered. "That was really Damon of you." She smiled finally.

"Well, Mason's been handling the business pretty well. It was a good investment, fortunately." He smirked back. "I bought this place when I saw it, and fixed it a little. The original house was a little rusty, kinda spooky really."

"It's beautiful." She took a moment to look around the spacious room. It has a double doors open to a large balcony, looking out to the green vineyard. The room was very well furnished and decorated, touched by some bold decoration of the deep red curtains that matched the bed silk sheets. It was clearly well-thought of.

"No one knew about this place, not even my mom." He looked gently into her eyes.

"Thank you for taking me here." She smiled, tangled her legs in his. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special.

"You are most welcome." He grinned.

"It's such a shame that you don't live here often. It's such a big house." She gestured with her hands.

"I told you it's my hideaway." He bit his lips, looking uncertain. "If there's one place I can hide from my father, this'll be it. If it comes the time when I have to come back to work for him, and I don't want to, I might just hide here and work with Mason, and never come back."

She stared at him. Suddenly it trucked her, that this was his most intimate place in the world, his secret hideaway that he told no one about, his escape, a place that he felt safe and protected from the world that had failed him, mistreated him. And he chose to share it with her.

"Oh Damon." She sighed and squeezed him in her arms, bringing her face up to him, searching for a needed kiss.

When they pulled away, he looked at her with relief. He just told her a part of his life, of what made of him. And still she was here, not thinking of him as a failure like his father did, not judging him for choosing to hide and brush off his responsibilities. Elena saw the look in his eyes, half relieved, half afraid. She knew he had never let anyone know this much, understand this much about him.

"You don't know how happy I am right now that you let me in this close to you." She whispered, touched by the vulnerability in his eyes.

"You said something." He bit his lips again, and grinned that inside joke grin that he had been having the whole day. "Last night, in your sleep."

"Oh." She frowned, confused by his sudden change of subject. "What did I say?"

"You said …" He inhaled. His whole reaction was making her nervous. What did she say? "I'll quote, you said "I love you, Damon." " And he held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He was still afraid that she might brush it off. After all it was sleep-talking. Was he being too sensitive about this? Well, it was too late to take it back now?

"I did?" She blushed immediately and down casted her eyes. How the hell could she still feel shy around him after all this time fooling around each other.

"Yeah, you did. I didn't make it up." He stuttered. Damn it. He felt so stupid now. What was the point in all this. She was just sleep-talking.

"Well." She looked up at him again. "I guess my subconscious was a bit mouthier than I am."

"What does that mean?" He ran a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. Oh lord, Damon Salvatore was getting nervous. It was embarrassing.

She took a deep breath.

"It means I love you, Damon." She grinned.

His face could have split into two as he grinned back at her, smiling his full smile, making his beautiful eyes squinted. He looked radiant, happy, young, and she was swelled up with joy inside of her too.

"I love you, too Elena." He whispered back.

And they kissed again, picked up what they left in the car earlier. Her hands snuck up his stomach under his shirt. He shifted and got on top of her, in between her legs as she pulled her knees up beside him. They only broke apart enough for her to pull his T-shirt over his head. She sighed when her hands were free to feel up every inch of his smooth skin. Her fingers found his belt and shakily she started to open it.

"Oh Jeez! Hey I'm sorry! But Jules asked me to call you guys down for dinner. Oh God. You didn't close the door." Mason's voice was coming from the door. Without seeing him, Elena could hear clearly the apologetic yet amusing hint in his voice.

"Mason, I'm gonna really kick your ass!" Damon called out as Elena frantically pushed him off of her.

"Not my fault really! You didn't close the door!" Mason called back. "So dinner. Coming or not?"

"Coming." Damon whined as he looked down at a flustered Elena. "You're hungry?" He lowered his voice as they heard Mason's footsteps down the hall away from their room.

"Not for food any more." She bit her lips, her cheeks were flaming and she could feel her swollen lips. The second time in the day, being worked up and then having to stop, she giggled at his sullen face. She would burst too if this kept going. She wanted to forget everything and everyone and just have him naked in front of her already. But she was glad Mason interrupted. She wanted to clean up, to have a bath, to shave, to smell good, to doll up a little for Damon, for their first time.

" bad-timing son of a …" Damon closed his eyes, threw a punch in the pillow next to him.

Elena giggled, tossing his shirt toward him.

"Tonight." She whispered in his ears before running towards the bathroom.

Jules was Mason's fiancé, a beautiful, slim and fierce blonde. Elena smiled when she watched Jules order a hunky Mason around the kitchen, occasionally rewarded him with little pecks on the cheeks. It was a happy and breezy evening. She helped Jules finished the food while Mason and Damon bantered, talking back and forth, making silly boy jokes on each other. Whenever their eyes met, and she saw the lust and longing looks in his blue eyes, Elena would blush yet notice more the sway in her hips, glad that the top she was wearing had a v neckline. Damon did that to her. She felt sexy and she felt like teasing him.

"You two are so cute together." Jules nudged her.

Elena laughed shortly, wondered what Damon would react hearing this 'cute' comment.

"He looks so happy." Jules smiled. "The last time he was here, it was a disaster. He was grumpy, irritating and frankly, a dick." She shook her head.

"When was the last time he came here?"

"About two months ago or so. He drove here in the middle of the night, drunk off of his mind. Mason was worried and mad as hell that he dared to drive in that state." Jules shuddered.

Elena bit her lips. That was about the time when she fist slapped him in the kitchen. So he ran here, to his safe house, all alone. It seemed like too long a time ago. She glanced back at the table and caught Damon's eyes, on cue, she smiled back and blushed like a schoolgirl. But she'd have to talk to him about drinking and driving.

They finished dinner, Elena was sure the food was delicious but she hardly paid any attention to the conversations when Damon kept playing footsie with her under the table.

Although it was quite warm, Jules insisted that the guys went out and fetched some woods in for the fireplaces. Elena tried to hide her smile as a whiny Damon dragged his feet out of the house. She thanked Jules and fled up the stairs. She rushed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower. When she finished all she needed, she dried her hair and walked back into the room. She glanced at her naked reflection in the full-length mirror before wandering to the closet. It was full of Damon's clothes. She could tell because it contained mostly black shirt, black t-shirt, black jeans, pants and black clothes in general. She fished out one of his shirt and put it on. She jumped on her bed and reached for her phone, attempting to send him a text. Elena frowned when she saw 8 missed calls from Stefan. She pressed call.

"Stefan? What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked the moment he picked up.

"Elena, where are you?" Stefan sounded fine, just a little worried. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it? Is everything ok?" She frowned. Had Katherine done something again?

"Are you with Damon?" Stefan asked, skepticism in his voice.

"Stefan. If you're fine, I'll call you tomorrow. I have to go now." She spoke, her voice harsh and flat. She didn't want any more of Stefan questioning her about Damon.

She hung up and took a few breaths, washing Stefan away from her thoughts as she typed a text to Damon.

"_I didn't bring any clothes, so I'm borrowing your shirt. Nothing else fit so that's the only thing I'm wearing right now."_ She grinned and hit send.

She flipped the phone in her hands impatiently, waiting for his response but her phone stayed silence. She pouted, maybe Mason was taking it a little too far when she asked him to buy her a little time.

Elena screeched when Damon suddenly busted through the door, making her jump on the bed in startle. She laughed when he slammed the door shut and locked it, tossing his jacket aside on the floor before climbing onto bed with her. He pinned her down, placing urgent kisses on her lips. His hand skimmed up her legs and his eyes lit up when it passed her bare hips.

"You're not kidding." He whispered.

"You're overdressed." She breathed, already feeling the throbbing between her legs. He barely touched her and she was already falling apart.

"Am I?" He panted, stroking her hipbones with his thumbs.

And she squirmed, feeling the sensation spread over to her core. She nodded her head, because words were failing her. She took the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward, over his head. He flicked it aside, his eyes burning into her. She pulled him down, knitting her fingers through his soft hair as he devoured her lips. Their tongue found the patterns and his hands started to wander. She gasped when his cool fingers chastely brushed across her down there.

"You're so wet already." He breathed against her lips and she swallowed, parted her legs a little.

"Touch me." She whispered and almost right away she could see his eyes darkened with lust, his breath shortened and his body hummed in anticipation.

"With pleasure." He smiled before taking over her lips again. She moaned into the kiss when he palmed her most intimate part and pressed his thumb on her clit. His thumb started circling and he gently pushed a finger inside of her. Her lips formed a silent O when he started stroking her from the inside, he trailed kissed down her throat, unbuttoning his shirt on her with his other hand. He kissed her breast, rolling her nipple on the other between his thumb and forefinger. She arched her back, pushing more into his hot mouth, needing more. He had added another finger into her, stretching her, rubbing her in all the right places.

"Damon." She panted, chanted his name like a prayer, twisting her hands into the bed sheets, trying not to fall apart as his tongue and hands worked their magic on her body. He pushed the shirt she was wearing apart and sat up. "Damon..." She wiggled in protest, missing his tongue on her skin already.

"I've wanted you like this since the day I met you." He panted, breathless as he sat back and gazed down at her, sitting between her parted legs, she was still loosely cladded in his shirt while his fingers were inside of her, making her body writhe with unfulfilled needs, her cheeks flushed a lovely pink, her eyes heavily hooded. A few beads of sweat on her forehead and between her breasts. Her thighs trembled beside him. "You're so beautiful, Elena."

"Ah." She moaned, his fingers didn't stop. He curled his finger up and stroked her harder. She started to feel the tension forming in the pit of her stomach, waiting for the release. "Damon…" She pleaded, reaching for his jeans, wanting more contact with his body.

"Yes." He answered with a faltering smile, shaken by his own needs. He took his hands off of her and she hissed in protest.

He tripped off the last pieces of clothes on his body and her eyes widened in lust and appreciation. He was sex on legs, flawless, mouth-watering and irresistible. She watched him quickly put on a condom, panting and shaking, longing for his touch. He placed himself back in between her legs and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes locked with each other as he took hold of her hips and with his other hand slowly guided himself into her. Her jaw dropped as her body flexed, her inside adjusted to his penetration. She felt all of him as he slid in deeper slowly let her feel all of him. She sighed at the fullness, thickness, hotness of him inside her. He let go of her hips, locked her hands in his and pinned it down above her head.

"I love you." He breathed into her ear as he started moving, slowly eased himself out before slamming into her again. She cried out at every of his delicious push.

"I love you too." She managed finally to form a comprehensive sentence. He kissed her, matching the rhythm of his tongue with his hip. He picked up the pace a few times and she fell apart. Letting the tension loose as the first orgasm blinded her eyes and roaring in her body. He grunted, feeling her contracting, milking around him, pounded into her fast and hard, holding her down with his hands back on her hips and came after her, filling himself into her. They lied in the mess of panting and sweat, he on top of her, inside of her still and she never wanted him to let go, to break away.

"I didn't know why I was denying myself this for so long." She finally said, after pulling herself out of her mind-blowing orgasm.

"It was worth all the wait." He murmured in her hair and slowly pulled out.

She whined at the loss, curled up against him as he lied down next to her.

"It's far better than my dream." She breathed in his scent.

"You dreamt about us having sex?" His eyes bugged out. "When?"

"A while ago." She blushed, hid her face in his chest.

He grinned, so he wasn't the only one tortured with the waiting.

"How are you feeling?" He kissed her hair.

"Never better." She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Good." He smiled back, brushing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. "You're still in my shirt."

"I like it." She snuggled closer to him. "Do you mind?"

"Not a bit." He laughed, taking her earlobe in between his teeth.

She squirmed, looking up at him. His eyes were a brighter blue than she'd ever seen. His raven hair was a mess, a sexy as hell mess. His cheeks flushed, his lips even redder and poutier. And he smelled like woods, like red wine, like fresh air in the morning, like him, like her, like sex. She reached up and kissed him, needing more, never had enough of this man.

"I love you." She murmured between kisses. "I love you a lot." She grinned, grazing his legs with her, deliberately arching her hips into his, rubbing against his member.

"I love you a lot more." He smiled before flipping them over, placing himself to where he liked best, between her legs and on top of her. He kissed the base of her throat.

"I love you a lot lot more." She grinned, pull her knees up and rubbed between his legs with her thigh. How could he make her feel like a giddy fool and a sexy woman at the same time?

He kissed between her breasts before moving to each nipple.

"I can argue with that." He kissed down to her navel, dipping his tongue in. She swallowed, feeling the reaction of her body to his assault loud and clear as she clenched her thighs together, trying to feed the craving between her legs.

"I'll win." She tried to speak.

"I went to law school, Elena." He looked up at her, from between her legs. She choked on her own breath, his breath cooled off on her sensitive skin. "I can be very persuasive." He purred and she threw her head back on the pillow when he swiped his tongue over her wetted flesh. Yes he can.

* * *

><p>She had no change of clothes, no charger for her phone, no make-ups, nothing basically but she had no problems saying yes when Damon asked if she wanted to stay at the mansion until Sunday's afternoon. He didn't know that if she could, if they could, she wanted to stay there with him for as long as possible. After a night full of lovemaking, they slept it off until noon. They couldn't have enough of each other, she lost count of how many orgasms she had. She woke up sated and worn in his arms and his shirt. Somehow the piece of clothing managed to stay on her during the wild night. She had a feeling Damon liked her wearing it during sex, otherwise it wouldn't have survived.<p>

"Morning." He kissed the back of her neck when she stirred in his arms.

"Morning you." She pushed back so her backside pressed against his front.

She laced her fingers through his and stared at their intertwined hands in the morning light, feeling happy and elated than ever.

"How are you today, Ms. Gilbert?" He rubbed his nose against her skin, lazily inhaled her scent, enjoyed the cozy atmosphere of waking up next to the girl he loved after a night full of delicious lovemaking. Making love. It was so strange, so good, so addicting, he could go at it all night if she hadn't fallen asleep. It was too long a wait for him, painfully long to finally be able to touch him as he had always wanted.

"Very well, thank you. But I'm in desperate need of a bath." She smiled when his other hand slowly ran through her breasts, stomach and circled tighter around her waist, pulling her close. The soft sheets cooled against her skin, his smooth skin felt like butter, she could smell his intoxicating scent on her own skin. It was her heaven on earth.

"Can I join you please?" He lifted his head up, his eyes lit up, she looked over her shoulder and bit her lips, smiling at the sight of his bed hair.

"Most welcome." She blushed a little looking into his eyes. They looked lighter and softer, smoldering in the morning light. Damon normally looked irresistibly sexy, Damon after a night of sex looked edible. She grinned at the thought.

Yet when they got into the bathroom and she took the shirt off, it took them a little longer to finally get into the bathtub. Mid way through the morning sex on the bathroom counter, he withdrew and turned her around, making her to face the mirror as he took her from behind. The sight of her body shake and bounce to his every thrust with his hands on her hips, her breasts, his hungry look gaze at her over her shoulder, was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She gripped the edge of the sink until her knuckles turned white as she rode out her leg-shaking orgasm, amazed that her body was still capable of being in one piece despite these extreme feelings she had experienced in such a short period of time.

"You're really good at this." She said once she was finally in the hot water in the tub, with his fingers gently running through her long hair as she sat in between his legs, feeling the satisfying sore in between her legs, reminded her where he had been.

"At washing your hair?" She could hear his smirk without seeing him.

"At … sex." She bit her lips, fumbling with his knees.

"Ahh suddenly she gets prudish in the morning." He chuckled, placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and pulled her onto his lap. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah. I guess." She smiled, turning her head a little so she could reach his lips with hers. She turned around, fixed her eyes on his chest and splashed some water up his shoulder.

"Hey." He tipped her chin up so she looked at him. "You were amazing. Last night was the best night of my life."

"Yeah?" She smiled up at him, running her fingers down the plane of his chest.

"Yeah." He smiled back at her, kissing her nose, cheeks and landed on her lips.

"Can I make this the best morning of your life too?" She gingerly asked, mischievous gleaming in her eyes.

"Please." He closed his eyes as she slid her hands down the water, followed the contour of his body until she could wrap her hands around his member. She watched his face closely, turned on by the fact that she could turn him on by touching him. His lashes fanned out on his flushed cheeks, his mouth parted a little as he sucked in short breaths when she ran her hands up and down his length. She tightened her grip and sped up her pace, planting small kisses on his throat, gently bit on his shoulder. He tensed and pried her hands away. She looked up, panting, confused.

"Let me come inside you." He breathed, lifting her up and guided her over his aching hard-on.

She sat down, letting him sink inside of her, closing her own eyes at the contact. She grabbed both side of the tub's edges and started rocking her hips back and forth, feeling the water slushing around them. She heard his little curses as he gripped her hips harder, she panted, knowing she was driving him to his peak. Damon cursed, grabbed her hips and held her in place and started lifting his own, pounding into her with speed and strength. She moaned after each of his frantic thrust until they both cried out and came together. She clung onto his shoulder, placing her head on it, trying to catch her breath.

"I love it when you're on sex kitten mode." He kissed her ear, repeatedly running the tips of his fingers through her scalp, followed the strand of her hair down to her back.

She laughed softly against his neck, hiding the heat of her cheeks into his cool skin. Sex kitten mode? What had he done to her?

* * *

><p>"Come by more often, will you?" Mason patted him on the shoulder. "People here are so nice, it's refreshing to have a dick like you around."<p>

"I'm touched, Mason." Damon smirked back before going over to say good-bye to Jules.

"Take care, Elena." Mason gave her a peck on each of her cheeks and affectionately hugged her. "Take care of that jerk, too." He pointed his thumb towards Damon and she smiled. "He looked so much better this time. He's head over heels with you, which I'm so happy it's you. The others one I've seen were just …" Mason made a horrified face and Elena laughed.

"I will." She answered lightly.

"It's nice to see him finally happy again." Mason lowered his voice. "I don't know what to do to pay him back what he's done for me and Jules…"

"I know. Just be a good friend to him like you've been." She smiled back, patted him slightly on his fore arm.

"Ok. Enough with hugging." Damon frowned, smacking Mason's back as he hugged Elena again.

"What?" Mason threw an arm over Elena's shoulder, challenging with his chin tipped up.

"Get off of my girlfriend and get over to your fiancé." Damon threw his arm off of Elena's shoulder and snaked his own arm around her waist.

Mason laughed heartily and Elena could see the smile tugging at Damon's lip. He was wearing his Cool Damon façade again, and Cool Damon didn't do laughing. But she could tell he was in a good mood.

"I hope that every of the next time you come here, you'll be as fun as this time. It's annoying to see you come here just to brood." Mason sobered up and placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I don't brood." Damon glared, offended but opened the car door for Elena, waiting for her to climb in.

"Whatever." Mason laughed again.

As Damon pulled the car back, heading out to the white gate, Elena looked into the rear mirror, seeing Mason wrapping his arms around Jules from behind and waved them off, she smiled. It was a lovely trip to meet these lovely people.

She took his hand, kissed it and placed it on her lap.

"Let's come back here more often." She said softly.

"We can spend the break here when your semester ends." He looked over at her and squeezed her hand in response.

"I'd love that." She smiled back.

Her phone interrupted and she pulled it out, frowning when she saw Stefan on the caller's ID. There were also missed calls and text messages. She'd have to check them later.

"Stefan?" She answered her phone and immediately sensed Damon tensed up. She held his hand tighter.

"Oh God! Elena where have you been? Why didn't you answer you phone?" Stefan sounded irritated. "I called you a hundred times. I worried sick! This is so not like you Elena, to be this irresponsible. You didn't even tell me where you're going."

"I told you I was not coming back to the house. I'm a grown-up Stefan and I'm sure I don't need your permission regards my whereabouts." She was annoyed, like she was always whenever Stefan talked to her like she was an errant child, which he had been doing a lot more lately.

Damon shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took the excuse of turning on his windshield wipers and withdrew his hand from hers.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried." Stefan lowered his voice. "I know you're with Damon… Aren't you?"

"Your point is?" She was getting tired of this bullshit. Stefan was her friend, not her father, brother or anyone of that matter to keep asking her about who she dated or what she did.

"I don't understand. Why do you do that?" Stefan raised his voice again.

"What I do is none of your business." She fumed. What had gotten into him these days. Talking like he was some power over her.

"Then why did you just come into my room like that?" Stefan napped back.

"What? So? This doesn't make any sense. Stefan…" She frowned. What does that have to do with anything. She took his laundry for him didn't mean she owed her life details to him! Or did Stefan really took that as she cared for him on a more intimate level?

"Where are you now? When can you get back to the house? I can't talk about this through the phone." Stefan huffed.

"I'm on the road. And if you don't get your attitude and temper back in check. I don't want to talk to you even when I get back to the house." She bit back and hung up.

Her phone popped up the notification of low battery before the screen shut off. She scoffed and tossed it in the drawer. She could tell those missed calls and texts would be just as annoying as the call she just got. She could check them later.

"He's losing it!" She shook her head, her voice hoarse. She realized she had been yelling through her phone call with Stefan.

"There's some water in the backseat." Damon spoke, polite and cool.

She looked at him, his blue eyes icy, fixed on the road, his face plain and unreadable, both of his hands on the wheel. She sighed. He was putting up his walls again. And she instantly felt left out, that was what he could do. He could make one feel like the most cherished, lavished in his attention and then he could act like they were vain air in a blink of an eye. She had suffered that for weeks after she slapped him. She could tolerate it back then, but she knew she wouldn't make it now. Now that she knew she loved him.

"Damon." She sighed, after taking a sip of water from a basket of snacks and drinks that Jules insisted on making for them. They were having a great time, it couldn't end this soon.

"Yes?" He answered, politely without looking at her.

"Don't be like that." She frowned. He couldn't keep being upset with her at everything Stefan-related like this. They had just had a wonderful weekend and the moment they got back on the road to reality, he shut her out.

"Be like what?" He replied like a machine, still polite and clipped.

"I can't be mad about you and Katherine but you can just because I had a phone call with your brother?" She snapped. Her annoyance with Stefan on the phone and her frustration with Damon's attitude rolled into one.

"Me _and_ Katherine? You _and_ my brother?" Damon snorted. Gosh she hated that tone. "Is that how we're categorized from now on?"

"You know that was not what I meant." She tried to lower her voice. His expression stayed cold and detached. He had completely shut her out. It hurt her more than anything.

"I never know what you meant about anything, Elena." He shook his head slightly and for a second she saw her pain reflected in his blue eyes too.

"I don't want to fight about these things. But it was irrational that you got mad just because I answered his phone call." She tried to sound calm. If she pushed, he would push back. Stubborn Damon, Impulsive Damon. She knew. One of them had to stay cool.

"Even I'm not that _irrational_, Elena." He scoffed and she winced at the venom in his voice. "You still don't want to admit to him that we're together."

She blinked. So that was what was all about. She didn't even notice that.

"I .. I didn't think of it like that." She spoke the truth. She didn't even remember about them being discrete. After 2 days being at ease with him around Mason and Jules, she took the fact that they were together as obvious. She had forgot that back home, no one knew about them as a couple.

"Of course she didn't think of it like that." She heard him mumbled almost inaudible under his breath. He shook his head slightly but his cold and hard mask of emotion stayed in place.

"I didn't think it matters that much to you." She frowned.

"Of course it matters." He snapped back. She flinched when she caught his fury eyes, but angry Damon she could deal with, she just didn't want detached, pretend-not-to-care Damon. "It matters to me that I can rub it in his face that you're mine. It matters that I can tell him to back the fuck off of my girlfriend. But no, I _can't_. Because _you_ asked me to keep my mouth shut about _us _just because _my brother_ asked you to."

"I didn't do it _just_ because he asked me to." She huffed but kept her voice calm. "I did it because I thought it was best for Stefan to …"

"Right. Of course we always have to consider what's best for Stefan, don't we?" He laughed, humorless and bitter.

She blinked and realization hit her. How could she not get this sooner after what he had told her yesterday? She should know better than anyone by now why he was always so sensitive when it came to choosing between him and his brother. His whole life, his whole childhood, even his dream were all ripped away because his father had favored Stefan over him. She blinked back tears, looked up only to see his handsome face being so detached, so cold, so empty, lacking of the passion and love that she had grown to crave.

She wanted to rewind, back to the mansion, back in his bed, in his arms, seeing his tender smile and bathing in his gentle caressing. She hated how far away he felt even though they were sitting in the same car.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It was ridiculous to hide us being together." Her voice broke and a lonely tear escaped her eye.

He frowned, but his anger subsided at the sight of her tears.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." He chuckled, reaching over and searched for her hand. "Don't cry."

She reluctantly placed her hand in his but relaxed when he brushed his lips over the back of her hand.

"Don't shut me out like that again, please." She sighed.

"I didn't mean to. It was a reflex… sort of." He glanced guiltily at her.

"Next time, just remember I love Cute Damon so much more than Cranky Damon." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, relieved when his lips twitched into a small smile.

"What did I say about _that_?" He narrowed his eyes at her. And she just grinned back. Cranky or not, she loved him the same.

She knew the storm had temporarily passed but it was just calm water on the surface. She knew until they got it clear up with whatever it was between them, his brother and her sister, fights like this would come up between them again. It was ridiculous how this was somehow a parallel situation between them. But well, at least she didn't sleep with Stefan and surely she didn't want him or love him. It was all a messed up mess, they'd figure it out. She tightened her hold around his strong hand, enjoyed every bit of peace she could have with him, until the next storm came. She stared out the window, they were going back to where it all started, messed up, complicated things and she dreaded that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love Mason Lockwood! He's a yummy hunk! <strong>_

_**Also, this is officially the longest chapter in any of my stories so far. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! Delena was too fun and fluffy to stop writing! **_

_**I already had the next chapters written down. If this story keeps getting enough positive response and I don't have to change anything, I'll update it quicker and more often. So hint hint: the more you review the quicker you get to read it ;P **_

_**Next chap will have some nice Defan one on one. Are you excited? **_

_**Any thoughts on this chapter?**_

_**Much love.**_

_**xoxo **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M for language and sexual content. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**"Glass houses" **

* * *

><p>The closer they got to the house, the darker Damon's mood got. He knew exactly what was waiting for them back in that house. A manipulative twisted bitch and one spineless and spoilt brat of his brother. He caught Stefan staring at Elena with wandering eyes for so many times, it was almost like testing his limits of self-control. Whether his brother realized it or not, Stefan's mind had way long crossed the friend territory with Elena. The physical attraction was there, Damon sensed it all too well.<p>

Damon could tell exactly the difference between the twins. He rarely saw the physical resemblance between them any more. Maybe it was because she took over his every thoughts, her face was so well carved in his mind that he might know her better than she knew herself. He knew she had a tiny beauty mark on her back, mid way on her spine that he never got bored of kissing it when he was behind her. He knew the way she smelled, always like soap, berries, vanilla and a flower he could not name. He knew the warmth and kindness melted in her doe eyes that Katherine could never fake. But Stefan wasn't like that. Stefan was a fool, a confusing fool. And it scared Damon that Elena couldn't see that. She thought of him as a friend because his little brother was there for her when Damon was still busy being a foolish jerk in the beginning. It scared him that Elena wouldn't let go of his brother, that she had too big of a heart and Stefan could easily use that to get to her, to steal her away from him.

It was his worst nightmare, the thought that he'd lose her to his brother.

He pulled silently into the driveway of the boarding house, dreading the moment he had to cross over that threshold. He turned off the engine and looked over to a sleeping Elena, _his_ Elena. He felt a strong possessiveness over this girl that it made him anxious with the just the thought of letting her out of his sight. He felt the need to keep her closer, tighter to him, tangible in his arms, like when he held her through the night back at the mansion.

Elena stirred and woke up. She looked around and saw the boarding house before her eyes landed on Damon. They sat in the dark, she couldn't see his face but she could feel the tension radiating from him.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me up?" She rubbed her eyes and stretched before reaching out for him.

"I just pulled in." He said softly, accepting her hand. "Ready to come in?"

"Yeah. We're here, aren't we?" She smiled.

He nodded, turning to get out but she pulled him back and found his lips. She kissed him, letting her heart out, needing him to know what she felt for him, gave him whatever strength he needed to be strong for her too. She planted kisses on his cheeks, forehead, ears, and chastely on his lips after she pulled back. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks, reaching to smooth out the crease between his brow, placed more gentle kisses on his gorgeous but troubled eyes.

"I hope that was enough to keep Cranky Damon away." She smiled up at him, happy to feel him relaxed a little against her touch.

"Me too." He smiled, nodded to reassure her.

They got out of the car and she walked over to him, laced her hand firmly in his and held him close before walking up to the porch.

"Home sweet home!" He murmured as he pushed the key into the lock.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Katherine both were waiting for them in the parlour. Stefan looked anxious and even a little angry while Katherine's expression remained neutral, impassive and unreadable. Stefan was pacing, fortunately sober but judging by the look on his face, he was lacking serious sleep. Katherine sat with her legs crossed, lounged across the sofa, placing herself in a position that complimented her every curves under that pair of black leather tights and red corset top. Her eyes fixed on Damon the moment they stepped through the door. Katherine looked at him hungrily, with calculating patience, like a cat eyeing its mouse, a ghost of a smile played through her lips. Elena held his hand tighter and exhaled her holding breath when she felt his responded squeeze.<p>

"Isn't this cozy? A welcome home party! Where's the banner? Cake?" Damon broke the silence by his usual smartass comment.

Elena glanced up to look at him, cool and collected, his blue eyes gave nothing away while a fake sweet smile tugged on his lips. That was a picture perfect version of Damon with all of his walls up and his alarms on. There was no sign visibly of his tension, his insecurities. He'd mastered this emotion masking thing way too well. She shuddered, the resemblance between his expression and Katherine's were uncanny and uneasy for her to see. If this was a twisted game they were thrown in, she had a feeling Katherine and Damon were the only ones who knew the rules.

"Elena, can I have a moment with you? … please." Stefan ignored his brother and addressed directly at her, his eyes looked disapprovingly over her hand in Damon's.

"Sure." She nodded, but looking over to Damon, searching his eyes.

"I'll wait." He smiled reassuringly at her and his eyes softened.

She reluctantly let go of his hand but before he turned around he grabbed her chin and planted a heavy kiss on her lips. It was quick, dominant and unexpected but lacked the emotion that they always had. She gasped in embarrassment,ignored the sound of disgust Katherine loudly made when he pulled away and walked off the room. That wasn't a kiss, that was his way of telling his brother to fuck off. Katherine pursed her lips at Elena before lifting herself off of the couch and followed Damon into the hallway. Oh craps, she didn't want Damon and Katherine to be alone together. She frowned when she heard Katherine's girlish giggles coming from the hallway. _Back off of him._ She screamed in her head, already half a mind wanting to call Damon back in the room.

"Ok… Stefan, what is it?" She shook her head, trying to focus on Stefan. One thing at a time, well, one crazy sibling at a time to deal with was more accurate in this case.

"So you're really with him now." Stefan shook his head. "What is _it_? Dating? Casual? Tell me, Elena."

"I will say this only once." She took a deep breath, stared him dead in the eyes. "I love your brother. Please stop making me feel like it's a bad thing to love him and decide that you would stop being my friend because of it."

"You love him?" Stefan repeated in disbelief. "But he…"

"Stefan." She huffed, walking over to face him. "I am not Katherine."

She let the meaning of her words sink in. She only loved one person.

"I never say I see you as her." Stefan said but avoided her eyes.

"I know you're … confused sometimes. I should have made it clear for you. I cared for you Stefan, _only_ as a good friend because you're a good guy. But I can't be a version of the girl you love for you just because I look like her." She continued. "Don't confuse your feelings for us because of our looks."

Stefan just looked at loss for words, pressing his lips into a thin stubborn line.

"I should have told you this that night. When I followed you after the fight with Damon and you tried to ... That should _never_ have crossed your mind."

"I know. I said I'm sorry. That night I wasn't in control of myself. I didn't mean to disrespect …" Stefan panicked.

"It's alright." She brushed it off. "Just remember what I say now."

"But Elena, then what happened the other night?" Stefan looked up at her.

"What night? What are you talking about Stefan?" She stared at him, bewildered with his question.

"The night you came to my room. I was drunk and … I don't know but …" Stefan rubbed his face. Elena saw his shaky hands and cautiously stepped back. She knew when Stefan was trying to control himself and failing. "God damn it. Elena, we had sex! Two freaking nights ago. _We_-_had_-_sex_. Why?" He whipped his head up, piercing his emerald eyes into her.

"_What_!" She hissed, frozen in shock, her brains dully processed his words but couldn't get through the meaning of it.

"If you love my brother like you said then why did you have sex with me before running off to him? What are you trying to do?" He stepped forward and closing the distance between them.

She slapped him when he came in hand reach before she could think about it. She was shaking from humiliation, fury and fear.

"I didn't have …" She couldn't even get the dirty words out of her mouth. "No! You're out of your mind! You're lying!"

"_Yes_ you did. Don't you dare deny it!" Stefan suddenly grabbed her. " Who's the liar, Elena? _You_ had sex with _me_ and then took off with my brother the next day. You didn't answer your phone, didn't reply my texts when I asked about it. I was losing my mind. I needed answers and you just ignored me after..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Let go of me!" She yelped, he was crushing her.

"No! Answer me! Why did you do it? So you knew how I felt about you. You pushed me away that night. Why didn't you push me away again this time if I was drunk and you didn't want to? Elena, why? Look at me and tell me!" Stefan's eyes looked wild. His voice went loud and raspy. Even if Damon and Katherine had gone upstairs they would have heard it by now.

"Stefan! Get off me!" Elena swatted hysterically at his hands on her upper arms. He was crushing her, bruising her and their faces were too close for her liking.

"No!" Stefan roared and she flinched when his grip tightened more.

"Get your fucking hands off her."

She didn't know when he came back into the room. But Damon's ice-cold voice was behind her all of a sudden, his hands went to pulling her out of Stefan's grip.

"Back off! This is between me and her." Stefan barked and shoved his brother back. Stefan was on his last thread of sanity. He hadn't slept for 2 days straight. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal. Elena called him a liar. No. He was not lying. He needed answers. Everyone in this house needed to stop messing with him and assumed he would handle it with a polite smile and let things go by.

Damon's eyes flared dangerously and she could hear a throaty intimidating sound coming from him as his body tensed up, responding to Stefan's challenging posture.

"No, no, no! Don't! Please…" Elena put herself between them, her back to Stefan, her hands placed on Damon's chest. She didn't want them to fight. That would make her exactly like Katherine. Stefan just foolishly stepped forward and even tried to push Elena aside. She winced when he grabbed her arm too hard and snatched her away. Damon snapped, his hands curled up in fists and he abruptly raised his hand.

"No! Damon! Don't hit him!" Elena panicked and pushed him back reflexively.

Damon stumbled back on his feet at her unexpected push, stared down at her in disbelief, shock and hurt of betrayal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She stepped up, reaching out for him. Damon retreated, moving his hand away from her reach.

"Damon, please, don't do this." She cried. The lights in his eyes were dead. He refused to touch her. He heard it. He had heard what Stefan said. He thought she betrayed him.

"Sure. Whatever _please_ you." He smirked, bowed his head sarcastically before turning on his heels and headed out, sparing his brother and her both an equally disgusted look.

"Damon!" She ran after him but he ignored her, walked with determined long strides, quickly opening the front door and stepped out.

"Damon wait!" She caught up with him on the porch and took his hand to turn him around.

"Elena, you don't want me to beat the shit out of_ your_ Stefan? _Let-me-go_. _Now_. I can't stand being in the same house with him without bleeding him to death." He grunted, pulling his arm out of her hands.

"Don't say that. Don't be angry. Please listen ..." She pleaded.

"Don't be angry? I just heard my brother said he slept with _you_. 2 nights ago. That was just before we…" Damon laughed at the disgusting fact that his brother probably had his girlfriend even before himself. Life was such one sick ironic bastard. He thought bitterly. "Of course I can't be angry. How _irrational_ I am!"

"It's not true! You know I would never do that to you!" She didn't realize when she started crying but he was a blur in front of her as her vision clouded by heavy tears. "I don't know why he said that! I didn't."

She sobbed, how could he think that low of her, how could he even for a second think that she could do such a horrible thing to him, to what they had.

His heart torn but it was taking every will power inside of him to be able to stand with her and talk without physically breaking something. He saw red, his ears went deaf, his hands twitched the moment he heard Stefan said they had sex. Stefan could be an idiot, but he couldn't lie. Stefan couldn't pull off a little white lie to save his own life if he needed to. Damon grew up with his brother and he knew it. He couldn't think this through. He didn't want to think about it at all. The thought of Elena naked, in bed with his brother, calling out Stefan's name instead of his, the hands on her bare skin weren't his, the man rubbing against hers wasn't him … was beyond his tolerance. He couldn't breath when his chest tightened, his jaw clenched so hard it hurt to suppress his urge to scream, shouting murder at everyone.

"Damon… Please say something." She searched his eyes, whispered timidly.

"What happened that night after the fight?" He asked, his voice extremely low, his steady gaze fixed her in place. "That night when you walked out on me and chased after him. What did he try to do?"

"He…" She hesitated, so he had heard the whole conversation. Shouldn't he have heard that she said she loved him? It was nothing that Stefan tried to kiss her. But she knew it would sound worse now, it would make him think about this whole thing even in a more distorted way from the truth. "It wasn't anything. It doesn't matter…"

"_Stop_ lying to me!" He snarled and she flinched.

His eyes softened when he saw tears oozed up in her eyes, her small frame shaking like a lonely leaf in front of him, tears running frantically down her cheeks. He took a deep breath, willed himself to calm down.

"What did he do, Elena?" He lowered his voice but couldn't help the edgy harshness lacing in it.

"Kiss me... He tried to kiss me." She cried, couldn't bear to look into his eyes as she heard him took in a sharp breath. He yelled at her, he had never yelled at her like that. "But I stopped him! It didn't happen!" She looked up, said it quickly, stepped closer to him only to see him step back, wary of her touch. "Trust me!" She cried.

"Trust you?" He gritted through his teeth. "I_ trusted_ you with everything I had, Elena!" He felt the spicy heat in his nose. He swallowed hard, refused to let the weak tears fall.

"I need to get out of this place." He shook his head, running both of his hands through his mid-night hair. "I _need_ to."

"I'll go with you. Don't walk away from me, not when you're this upset. You're getting the wrong idea." She hurried, firmly taking hold of his hands and pulled him back.

"I _can't_! How many things else you didn't tell me, Elena?" He dropped his arms on his side, stepping further back, avoided her touch. "What else happened with _him_ and you didn't tell me?"

He was getting paranoid, worse by seconds. He knew how much time they spent together reading or doing whatever the fuck it was in the library. His brains worked on its own accord, feeding him degrading visions of what Stefan and Elena would do in a secluded library, on a couch, on a bed, on the long wooden desk in the library upstairs, in front of the fireplace, in his own house when he was not around. Did she shudder in ecstasy when wrapping her long slender legs around his waist too? Did she scream out Stefan's name like she did his?

"What else did you lie about?" He spat bitterly, clenching his hands tightly in fists, flexing his fingers again and scratched it through his messy hair, trying but failing to brush the disturbing images off of his head. She had liked his brother first. He remembered. Had it ever stopped? Had that feeling stayed all along?

"Nothing!" She covered her mouth with her own hands, shaking her head fiercely, trying to suppress her uncontrollable sobs.

"It was always Stefan, wasn't it?" He stepped back , his blue eyes glistened in the shadows of the night, his heart felt as cold as ice.

"What? No! No, Damon, I…"

They were interrupted by a loud and rude honk of Katherine's car. Katherine sat, patiently in the driver seat as she stopped her car in front of the house. She reached over and opened the passenger's door.

"Get in." She dipped her head and stared up at Damon from the window.

Elena tightened her hand around him, ignored his lack of response.

"Come on, you know you want to. We're on the same boat tonight, baby." Katherine jerked her head, her cat-like eye never left Damon's. "Let's get the hell out of here." She smirked. "It's getting a little too depressing to handle." She quickly but deliberately darted her eyes toward the tearful Elena.

"No. Damon, _please_." Elena shook her head frantically, new tears came to her eyes. "Don't go."

Damon tightened his jaw. He wanted to get out of there, honestly. He knew if he kept talking to her, his control would break at some point and he would lash out on her. He was pushing his last borderline limit of self-control. His head was pounding. He couldn't think of anything else but running back into that room and smash something heavy and hard against Stefan's head. He couldn't get the explicit images of her naked form thrashing around his brother out of his head when his eyes landed on her.

"I love you." He finally sighed heavily, leaned in and kissed Elena's forehead chastely. "I love you, Elena." He repeated, feeling the stab in his chest as the words left his mouth. He reluctantly pulled himself out of her embrace and walked quickly down the porch, running away from her physically and emotionally, hopped in the waiting car and slammed the door. Katherine smirked, waved her fingers at Elena before zipping off.

Elena broke down into tears, crying harder than she had ever cried. He said he loved her but why did it sound like goodbye? She ignored Stefan trying to comfort her and fled upstairs, heading for Damon's room instead of hers.

"Elena…" Stefan clumsily chased after her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed. "You ruined everything!" She cried, shouting like a maniac. She didn't get to see Stefan's reaction because she could see nothing through her tears.

She locked the door, blocked Stefan outside to plead her to open the door, saying sorry a thousand times. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered to her. She shrugged out of the dress that Jules let her borrowed. Mason, Jules and the mansion, the bedroom, the bathroom, tender Damon, smiling Damon, playful Damon, holding her, touching her, kissing her … all seemed like a century ago. She was still crying when she yanked open his closet and pulled out one of his neatly folded shirts. She slipped one on, letting his familiar scent covered her, comforted her as she dropped onto his bed, nuzzling her nose into his sleeves, breathing in his familiar scent. She needed a proof that he was still existing in this life, because she felt like he'd gone, gone beyond her reach now. It all smelt like him in his bed, between his sheets. Memories from their night sleeping together flooded back to her and she cried even harder. Her eyes hurt, her nose stuck, her chest tight and her heart was missing. She threw one of his pillows to the door, snapping at the constant yapping of Stefan's redundant apologies. She heard it landed on top of Damon's dresser and knocked down the delicate decorative objects laid on top of it. Satisfied with the crashing sound, she sat up and threw another one at his table, pleased to hear his lamp fall down to the floor and see his books, paper scattered down. She picked up another pillow, looking for something else to smash it at but ended up clutching his pillow to her and buried her face in it, soaking the soft cover with her tears. She needed him like this, wrapped around her, holding her, but instead he was out, with the last person she wanted him to be with this moment. The bed was too large, the sheets were too cold and she cried as the pain eating her up from the inside.

* * *

><p>"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Katherine smirked, glancing at Damon through the mirror.<p>

"Shut up." He snapped, forcing himself not to look back at the house where he knew the girl he loved was left in tears. But he needed to get out, cleared his head before he exploded and killed himself or killed someone.

"It's true." Katherine shrugged. "So where do you want to go? A bar? A club? … A hotel?" She looked at him through her dark lashes.

"Nice try." He snorted. "Stop at the next corner."

"Come on now. Don't be a buzz kill." She purred, reached over and placed her hand on this thigh. "You know how much fun we can have together."

"Katherine. I agreed to get in your car does not equal with I agree to let you _ride_ me." He sneered, slapped her hand away. She slapped him right back and his last bit of control snapped. He reached for the car door, very willingly to open it and jump out despite the car was still running. He was tossed aside in his seat before his hand reached the handle, almost fell over when the car lurched aside. The tires screeched on the road as Katherine took a violent turn and parked it squarely on the sidewalk. She securely locked all of the door, turned off the engine and put the car keys in her pocket. The engine shuddered and turned dead.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He barked, aimed his fist at the window so that it wouldn't land on her.

"_Yes_. I am." She faced him, not bulging one bit at his murderous stare. "I will very kindly remind you _once_ that we both agreed to fuck around behind your brother back."

She paused, smirked, enjoyed his anger radiating in the car's small space. She was getting the thrill again, it was extremely hot and arousing to her. This angst, this heated tension, she was all too familiar with and craving for. There he was sitting just within her hand reach, looking like the sexy bastard that he was with his chest heaving under that tight shirt, his masculine jawline hardened under his bite, his blue eyes darkened almost into a black. She could smell his heady cologne and she was madly turned on, way too ready.

"Stop being a fucking hypocrite and acted like you're the victim." She continued "You enjoyed fucking me just as much as I you, Damon Salvatore."

"Open the door." He growled, his breathing uneven, his fingers twitching. He fought the urge to cause some serious physical pain on the girl sitting in front of him.

"Or _what_? What are you gonna do, Damon?" She laughed, leaning in and grabbed his chin, clawing into his skin when he tried to pull away. "Tie me up? Pin me down? Choke me? Spank me? Oh please, do tell something more refreshing 'cause we've been way through all that."

His blood was boiling. Katherine was asking for it, asking for him to hurt her. He was angry again, liked he had always been for the last 2 years after his father fucked up his life. He had been always angry, Katherine was the fuel to his fire. She did a way too fantastic job at it.

"Open the fucking door." He repeated.

"No. Fuck you." She smirked before attacked him with her lips, her hands fisted in his hair, grabbing him hard and kept his head close to her. She thrust her tongue between his lips, roaming over his teeth as he refused to open his mouth. She scooted over and brought her knee up, harshly pressing it into his crotch, satisfied to hear his suppressed groan, feeling his face scrunched up at the sudden pain. He yanked her hair, might have ripped off a few strands in the process and she groaned back in anticipation at the violence, biting on his lips to stay attach to his mouth.

Damon's rage exploded at her aggressive assault. His violence responded too well to hers. The raw, pure destructive rage raised its ugly sleepy head and he bit Katherine's invasive tongue back, eager to finally inflict some pain when she choked and winced. The rage his father planted in his soul that Katherine helped nurturing, the same one that Elena had managed to diminish.

"Enough!" He shouted, pushing her harshly back.

They sat, panting in their own seat. He wiped his mouth, brushing away the taste of her on his lips. That last thought about Elena woke him, pulled him away from the darkness he was about to throw himself back into. It calmed him down, it kept him sane.

"Whatever. I was hoping to have some comfort. Not everyday you find out your lover, or almost ex-lover, _or_ new lover, cheated on you with your sibling." Katherine shrugged but watched intently his reaction in the mirror. "Well, but who are we to judge? Kinda old news to us, isn't it?" She winked.

Damon tightened his jaw. Katherine's spell to him was the way she could easily remind him who he was and where he belong. It was just in the way she talked, the way she looked at him, smiling that knowing smile, like they were the same. She could naturally remind him that he was no better than she was, and that they were both shamed and just as guilty, bad and twisted as each other. He was being a hypocrite and she had kindly and easily pointed it out for him. He just fussed over his brother having sex with his girlfriend, once. Sex with brother's girl. Didn't it have a ring to it? He shook his head, a sarcastic smile carved on his face.

"How did you find out?" He asked, clipped and forward.

"Now we're sharing stories." She arched a brow. "Stefan made the confession on his own. I had no idea." She re-applied her lip gloss, answering him normally as if nothing had happened. She pulled the car back onto the road after she finished adjusting her looks.

"You had no idea when some fucked up shit happened? That's a first." He snorted.

"He called me, begging me to come back to the house for him." She shrugged. "I thought he was going to talk about _us _again_. _But turned out he needed to break the news about _them_." She smirked, seeing his expression darkened.

"Why would he want you to know?" Damon finally spared her a glare.

"He couldn't reach our favorite sweetheart through the phone. He freaked out. He needed someone to talk to. Stefan doesn't do well with crisis that we know." She twirled a lock of curly hair around her finger. "By the way, how was your weekend?" She smiled sadistically.

His lips pressed into a firm line again as he stared out the window, lost in his own misery. Katherine smirked, turned up the radio and blasted a catchy pop tune through the speakers, enjoyed the cheery nonsense of the lyrics just as much as his gloomy state.

"What now?" Damon finally spoke, glanced disgustingly at the flashing neon banner of the small sketchy bar that she was pulling into outside its sidewalk.

"I need booze. Strong and lots of them." She cocked her head aside, tracing a finger down his jawline. "You look like you do too, lover."

* * *

><p>A bottle of straight up whiskey later, Damon felt downright miserable. His anger had vanished, replaced by the hollow, depressing emptiness and worst of all, he agreed with the thought that he deserved this. That even if it was the truth that Elena had slept with Stefan, he deserved it. He deserved the most fucked up things in life and he had no rights to complain about it. This was karma in full force. He slept with Katherine before she dated Stefan. Now history repeated, and all jokes were on him.<p>

"You look too pleased for a heart-broken cheated on psycho ex-girlfriend." He smirked when Katherine for the countless time of the night, running her hand up his thigh.

"I have my own way of weeping for my shattered heart. It usually involves less clothing and more skin contact." She purred in his ear and nipped at the rim.

"Classy. What part of fuck off lost you?" He scoffed. He wanted to get back to the house badly now, would Elena take him back after he had walked out on her like that. Maybe she'd slap him again. It'd be fine, as long as she still wanted him. Would she still want him back? His heart plunged down somewhere near his stomach when he recalled her tears, her pleading, the horror in her eyes when he walked way. Maybe he just destroyed the only good thing he had ever had. And maybe he deserved it, to be fucked up by his own fucked-upness. The smoky dense air in the small bar suffocated him. Elena always smelled like a bar of fruity soap, her hair was always so smooth, ticklish when they poked in his skin as he held her, her skin was always so soft brushing heavenly against his. He craved all of that badly but instead there he sat, inhaling the sour odor of the cheap bar patrons, Katherine's head-spinning hairspray fragrance and his own stinking depressing mood.

"And you are distressing." Katherine glared at him when he picked her hand up and tossed it away again. "You're almost like your brother now. Brooding. Overthinking. Boring. Really not a good look on you, Damon. It's more of a Stefan thing. You were meant for fun."

His anger surfaced, roaring at her tone and words. He tightened his hand around the bottle, fighting the urge to plunge it in her hair and yanked until she yelped in pain, until she begged, until she shut up, until she did what she was told.

"What did I _teach_ you about comparing me and Stefan?" He glared daggers at her but Katherine looked way too excited.

"Ooh touchy subject." She purred. "Are you gonna punish me now?"

"Are _you_ that desperate for some fucking?" He barked, not flinching one bit when she slid her hand up his thigh, over the zipper of his jeans.

"I am. Only for some of your fucking." She smiled up at him through her lashes.

"Then I'll ensure you're getting none." He took a fistful of her curled hair, fisted it hard in his hand and yanked her head back when she dipped her head to kiss his neck.

"I always like it when you're angry and rough. It's _our_ thing." She smiled, her hand pressed into his jeans, caressing his length through the thick fabric. He stayed still, without an emotion showed on his face. "You put on a show of being the better man, giving my sister the adjusted and fluffy version of you. How long will that last, Damon?"

He stared at her impassively for a long moment before he brushed her off of his lap and stood up, walking out. Katherine dragged her eyes down his body from behind, got up and followed him with a smile on her face. She just hit the nail on the head, didn't she?

"Drop it Katherine. I'm not in the mood for fucking you tonight. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be in that mood again. So you stay the fuck away." He said coldly as he stood waiting for a cab.

"Do you ever talk to Elena like that?" She tilted her head a side. "Or you have to sugar-coat everything twice before it reaches her ears."

He bit down on his teeth, trying to block her out, thrusting his hands in his front pocket before they acted on their own and went to grab her throat. It was a trap. He knew the moment he touched her, she would manage to turn it into her advantage, even when he meant to inflict pain, she would turn it into her pleasure. And he would just end up a complete miserable bastard burning up in his own anger and self-disgust.

"Leave, Katherine." He said, keeping his voice neutral and bored. He had no interest in dealing with Katherine tonight.

"Damon." Katherine suddenly called his name, soft and patient without any hint of the teasing and toying in her voice. For a moment he felt the stab of irritation at the similarity of her voice and Elena's. Physically, they were still one same structure of a human body, just that one of them was missing a human heart.

He frowned, caught by surprise at the tone of her voice, turned slightly towards her.

"Yes Katherine?" He nodded, lifting a brow in caution.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you." She placed her hands on either side of his hips.

"And?" He narrowed his eyes. Rules. He needed to know the rules or else she'd be the bitch in charge and he had a feeling he'd had Elena as casualty of his losing battle.

"Don't you get it? You know the rawest, unpolished version of me. And I you." She pulled him towards her a little. "We don't have to play pretend with each other. We don't have to be someone we're not for people to accept us."

"Your point?" He spoke quickly, still frowning. Serious and heart-to-heart talking Katherine was confusing and alarming at the same time. He had never seen her without any act of those girlish giggling, flirtatious talking and all that bullshit. If this was the new game, she had him at odds. He sensed danger.

"You can fool yourself that you can change for the better to be with Elena now." She looked straight into his eyes, refused to break contact. "But at one point, you'll realize you can't play Mr. Nice Guy forever. Because you're not."

He blinked, searching for something wicked in her dark brown eyes, something more familiar than this burning lustful look she was having, only to see it boring back to him insistently.

"I did come to you for sex. Mad, great sex." She paused to slip in a sly smile. "But along the way I guess I fell for you." She tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, held it down as leverage when she reached up and placed a kiss on his tight lips. No tongue, no purring, no seductive lip biting. Purely a brush of her lips over his. He eyed her carefully as she pulled away, not moving a finger.

"Gosh, you're sexy." She chuckled, biting her lips as she dragged her eyes down his body, her hands marveled at the contour of his abs hidden behind his t-shirt.

He stood absolutely still, indifferent to her touches.

"But I'm right and you know it." She flicked her eyes up and stared at him.

"What is it that you _really_ want?" He finally spoke, guarded and alarmed. "No bullshit. Tell me, Kat, what is it?"

"You." She said simply. "I'll say it over and over again until it finally get through to you that it's true." She smirked. "It's you that I want, now. And I will have what I want at all cost."

"We can't have things that aren't ours, Katherine." He smirked back. "And that's also code for I'm not interested."

"Oh I love your smart mouth and what you can do with it." She purred and wicked Katherine was back. "Come on! I'll give you a ride." The casual words rolled out on her tongue in such a dirty way, he shook his head in disbelief.

"No thanks. I like to have some air. Best to stay away from_ your_ sexual frustration." He pried her hands that started to sneak up under his shirt and pushed her back.

"Fine." She pouted. "By the way, I'm sorry your epic love story with my sister ended way too soon."

"Now is the time you shut the fuck up and dash." He regarded her with a leer.

"I always said we sisters share a common taste in men." She cocked her head aside, an equally wicked smile donned on her lips. "Brothers, to be precise."

His eyes darkened, his shoulder tensed and a low growl bubbling at the back of his throat. She smirked in satisfaction. _Good. Be on your fucking feet and ripping out your own hair. Stay angry. Stay mad. Talking about frustration huh Damon? _She thought.

"See you _home_." She brushed her fingers over his chest before walking away.

Damon watched her with wary eyes, fleetingly hoped some car would trail off the road and hit her there and then. Whatever she had coming with this new scheme, he felt unprepared and vulnerable. Whatever she had coming up, he had a feeling it had something to do with the fucked-up mess at home. Home. He thought of Elena and his anger once again swapped place with that depressing, sickening regretful feelings. He cursed, turned on his heels and walked off in the opposite direction as Katherine did. Drinking himself to unconsciousness sounded more appealing than _home_. Running away and avoid dealing with shitty reality was what he did best after all. He smirked darkly at his thoughts, ignored the howling and whistling of the trashy working girls on the sidewalks and walked faster, breathing in the cold air and failed miserably at forcing Elena off of his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And then Titanic hit the iceberg and everyone died. No. But Ok, please stay with me until the storm pass. It's killing me writing Delena like this too. Call it a guilty pleasure, but I quite enjoy writing Datherine's verbal tit-for-tat. <em>**

**_Good news is I already got the next one down and will update it as soon as I hear out all your thoughts on this one. _**

**_I love all the reviews I got for the previous chapter. Thank you so much! You guys are pure awesomeness! _**

**_Talk to me more! I love it! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rated M for language and sexual content_**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm tired of myself tonight. I should like to be someone else"<em>

_-Oscar Wilde_

**.**

**Chapter 11 : **

**"It's not right but it's okay."**

* * *

><p>Before Damon realized it, he already stood in front of the boarding house. It was in the early a.m already. He dragged his feet through the porch and into the house, having no idea why he was there anyway when this place always managed to depress the fuck out of him these days. Ok that was a lie, Damon knew why he came back. His reason was probably becoming a fury fireball this moment, waiting to smack the crap out of him for walking out on her. He must admit it was a low blow. Had it been another person's car, he would not have left. But it was Katherine and for a blind moment of jealousy, he wanted to make Elena jealous like he was, let her feel the pain he was having.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" His train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw his brother sitting on the floor outside of his bedroom's door.

"She locked herself in there. Crying." Stefan hid his face in his hands, too tired to even open his eyes or stand up on his feet.

"And you mopping around here would solve everything?" Damon snorted.

"Look… I really don't want to fight right now." Stefan huffed, rubbing his tired eyes, physically and emotionally drained. He was too tired to even put up an attitude with his brother.

"Stand up." Damon spoke after a while in silence. He wanted to walk through his door badly now that he knew Elena was in there. If she was in his room, maybe he still had a chance. But he needed this talk with his brother first.

"I'm too tired. I won't be able to …" Stefan murmured.

"Get your ass up and off of my doorstep." Damon repeated with more force. "Sober up and meet me in the study. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Sit." Damon spoke curtly.<p>

Stefan stood awkwardly in front of the desk in the study of the boarding house, staring at his brother sitting down on the chair behind the desk. This room was almost never been used since they moved in. Damon never really worked any more and Stefan spent his time in the library reading more than anywhere else. More importantly, it had been a long time since Stefan saw his brother like this. In charge, powerful, and intimidating. Considered the situation they were in, Damon kept his cool too well. Stefan had almost forgotten how much he looked up and admired his big brother when he was younger. Damon was always so bright, so smart, creative and exciting, coming up with the most thrilling and interesting ideas when they were little boys. Of course father didn't think so, because he always punished Damon whenever he found out about their little adventures or childhood games. When they got older, Damon got into Yale and then made his own name in NYC after graduating, as the most sought-after lawyer, eligible bachelor of the Upper East Side in jut a short time. Stefan was studying law because his brother did. It was a habit earned over the years. Damon was his childhood's idol, his big brother and as every younger brother, he wanted to be like him. Until he went to one of Damon's courts and got totally blown away. Damon was born to do what he was doing and Stefan knew that no matter how hard he worked he would never be able to be anywhere as good as his brother. So he quit.

He didn't know what happened but suddenly Damon returned home shortly after his freshman year and became a complete stranger to him. Damon used to have high standards in who he associated with, but he suddenly started sleeping with the next thing spreading its legs. Damon used to be witty and charming, but suddenly he just turned snarky, sarcastic and even poisonous in his every words. Damon was a Yale grad, with impressive results, but he started failing classes, getting suspended and bailing on his college duty even though he insisted on going back to study. Damon used to be his older brother, but suddenly he was just hurtful, cruel and cold. He had changed, for worse.

"Sit, Stefan." Damon asked again, snapping Stefan out of his trance.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan sat down hesitantly.

"Talking. In private." Damon answered crisply.

"If this is about Elena…"

"This _is_ about Elena." Damon snapped and for a second, his cool, business-like mask faltered a little.

"Right…. I know you're into her…"

"I'm not _into_ her, Stefan. I love her." Damon sneered. "We're not high school kids any more. Stop thinking like one."

"I know she has feelings for you too. She said she loved you…That was why I freaked out about … _it_. I didn't mean to …" Stefan stammered.

"You knew but you didn't say no." Damon snapped. "I certainly get it." Damon nodded sarcastically.

"Look… It was not revenge or anything if it's what you think… I really didn't … I was drunk and she…" He rubbed his temple.

"But you did sleep with her." Damon murmured

"I ..." Stefan stammered,feeling terrible like a kid being scolded by his brother.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_Stefan, did you break it?" 9-year-old Damon eyes-wide, looking at the mess on the floor in horror. _

"_Damon I didn't mean to. I … but I … I didn't mean to really. What do we do Damon?" Stefan sucked his thumb, started to cry._

"_You know we're not allowed to play in here!" Damon waved his arms around the spacious study and Stefan nodded apologetically, started to let out breathless sobs. _

"_Shhhh. Quiet! Father's gonna kill us if he sees this!" Damon put a hand over his brother's mouth while his eyes were still on the broken pieces of what used to be a beautifully and expensively made crystal ship. Their father brought that home last week and proudly placed it on his study's desk. Damon knew he would get some serious beating once their father found out that the ship was broken, even though he didn't break it. But it was his fault that he didn't keep his eyes on his little brother or so his father would say. _

"_I just want to get the paper to draw." Stefan started to sob again. "It fell when I pull it out. I'll give dad back the paper. Is it ok Damon? I don't want him mad." He showed his brother the papers he held in his tiny hand, sucking on his thumb while his nostrils flared, threatening a big wail. _

"_Shhh. Don't cry now. Go find mommy!" Damon hushed again. "Find mommy! Before father finds us." He was shaking too. "Hurry!" He pulled Stefan's hand. _

_Stefan saw the fear in his brother's eyes and he lost it. If even his brother was this frightened, he was doomed. And he started crying as his legs froze to the ground in fear. _

"_No! Arghh shut it!" Damon placed his hand over his brother's big mouth again before he was violently yanked away. _

"_Damon!" Stefan screeched but shut his mouth when he saw his father's big black boots._

"_What did you do?" His father shouted, sounding like thundering to his ears. Stefan literally pissed his pants as he saw their dad tossed Damon onto the couch like a rag doll and started lashing his leather belt on him. "Useless child! Always make a mess! How many time do I have to beat you for you to behave? Shut up! Don't you dare cry! Look at what you did! Useless!" _

"_Get mom!" Damon met his eyes in between the air-cutting whips of his father's belt, mouthed it to his brother while wincing as the belt cut in his skin and Stefan finally lifted his small shaky feet up and ran out of the room._

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" Damon raised his voice and Stefan jumped, pulling back to reality.<p>

"What?" He spat back.

"How much did you drink today? Know your limit, damn it!" Damon spoke, irritated that he sounded a tad bit too much like an overprotective big brother who actually cared.

"You're no one to lecture me about drinking. I'm fine." He brushed it off, despite the throbbing headache he was having.

"So answer my question then." Damon glared.

Stefan just looked up clueless.

"Are you sure it was Elena you slept with?" Damon, shook his head and repeated his question for the third time, trying his best not to gag at his own words.

"What kind of question is that?" Stefan looked at his brother like Damon had just grown another head.

"_Stefan_. Are you 100% sure it was Elena?" Damon repeated, pressed on each of his words.

"I was drunk but I knew who I had s... but I still could tell it was her ok?" Stefan swallowed. "We talked. Not like we just … went at it." He looked away, didn't want to see his brother's reaction to this piece of too much information.

"You're sure it was not Katherine?" Damon said frankly, fighting the urge to ask what the hell they talked about before they 'went at it'.

"What? No!" Stefan choked. "No! That's … not possible. She won't … Besides…"

"Trust me. It is. She will, if she feels like she needs to." Damon rolled his eyes a little, couldn't believe that up to this point, Stefan was still so naïve about Katherine. And his brother claimed to be in love with that woman.

"No. It was Elena. It had to be. I can tell. I must be able to tell." Stefan rubbed his eyes, his head felt like exploding. "I was confused too because I was really drunk. I thought I was dreaming. But mostly was because I didn't understand why she did that." Stefan rubbed his tired eyes. "That's why I asked her in the morning after. She confirmed it herself. She was there and she knew I was too drunk to control myself."

"Did she?" Damon murmured, sagging back in his chair, feeling his brain demanded to shut down and his hands twitching in the urge to break something.

"And then you took her away for 2 days straight. I needed to talk about it but obviously she ignored my contact. She had always been a friend and she made it clear. But then she just … we…It wasn't like I came to her, it was the other way around! Damn it! Then she came back, brushing it off, calling me a liar…" Stefan slurred, going over the dreading things in his head.

"Ok. Shut up. I'm not here to give you therapy session." Damon gritted bitterly, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know what to do." Stefan murmured. How long had it been since he got to sit and talked to his brother like this?

"You can do this one simple thing for your own sake." Damon sat up and peered down at his brother. "Stop blindly believing in everything Katherine says and break up with her for good."

"Why?" Stefan frowned.

"Stefan, I'm still your older brother, as much as I like to kick your stupid ass sometimes, … most of the times." Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan shook his head in turn. "Trust my judgment. Have I ever given you false advice?" He eyed his brother carefully.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_I'm sorry Damon. Do you hurt?" Stefan sniffed, sucking on his thumb as he looked down at his brother lying on his belly in front of him. "You have blood on your back. Here. I can see it." He pointed a small finger towards Damon's back and started crying softly again. _

"_Stop it! If you cry in here, he'll beat me again!" Damon hissed, fearfully looked at his bedroom's door. "Get up and close the door!" He hissed again when the wounds on his back protested his movements. _

_Stefan clumsily got up on his knees, fell off the bed while frantically rushing to close the door. _

"_I'm sorry. It is my fault." He bit on his thumb while climbing back to his brother's bed, trying to calm himself down while nervously glancing over his shoulder to the door. _

"_Next time I tell you to do something, you get up and do it right away like this, ok?" Damon winced when he shifted and pulled the cuts on his back. _

"_Ok." Stefan nodded immediately. _

"_You have to remember. If I tell you to run and get mommy, you have to run as fast as you can and get her." _

"_I will run as fast as I can." Stefan sat up straight, silently pledging to his brother. _

"_You have to trust me because I know better. I'm older." Damon winced again as he reached up and patted his little brother's head, making his soft copper hair sticking up. "I'll keep you and me both safe, but you have to listen to me. If you don't, father will catch us, you understand?" _

"_I understand, Damon. I will run as fast as I can." Stefan frowned, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. He would run as fast as he can next time Damon needed him to. 5-year-old Stefan sat with his brother for the rest of that day because Damon couldn't move. Their father's belt left blood on his brother's back, just like any other time and he could never understand why._

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Snap out of it!" Damon snapped impatiently, knocking his fist on the wooden desk to gain Stefan's attention back.<p>

"What?" He snapped back. He hated it when Damon snapped at him. After 2 years, Stefan was still annoyed by the change in his brother's attitude and they way they acted around each other.

"Can you do what you've been told?" Damon asked again, patiently.

"I have my own judgment." Stefan grumbled and stood up. "Are we done?"

"Go, take some Advils and eat something. Drink water. You look like shit." Damon frowned at his brother's wrinkly shirt and pale face. Their father would have a heart attack if he saw his golden boy like this.

"Don't have to worry about me." Stefan turned on his heels before stumbling forward, almost landing face-first on the floor when something hard and heavy hit the back of his head.

He turned around in horror, looking at the big hard-cover book lying on the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" He snapped, seeing stars exploding around his eyes and a lump forming on the back of his head where the book hit, he felt like his head had split into two. He was already having a headache and this could kill him there and then with this skull-splitting pain. "You crazy bastard!" He snapped, seeing more stars flashing as his own voice pounded in his ears.

"What was that for?" Damon snorted. "It was for putting your hands on my girlfriend, Stefan." Damon snapped back, repaying full force of angst and frustration.

Stefan considered tossing something back at his brother but the angst in Damon's gaze dismissed his intention. He walked out, rubbing the lump on the back of his neck, wondering if Damon hit him for grabbing Elena earlier or for sleeping with her.

* * *

><p>He sat in the study for a while after Stefan took off, drown in his conflicting thoughts. Finally exhaustion won over him. He was surprised when he came back to his room and stumbled on a pillow right behind his door, seeing the mess of his room in the light shadows. He was even more surprised to find Elena curled up in a small ball, dressed in his shirt, clutching tightly a pillow to her front and sleeping in the middle of his bed. He closed the door behind and slowly snuck up next to her, carefully placed himself down on the mattress not wanting to wake her. She had been crying to sleep he could tell, dry tears stained on her cheeks, her eyelids rimmed red, quivering in her troubled sleep, fresh tears still welled up in the corner of her eyes, her long chestnut hair fanned out, knotted on his sheets, her small frame was swimming in his shirt. She looked even smaller with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms clutched to the pillow. He sighed, his heart tugged at the sight of her, knowing he was the reason that she cried. He bent down and kissed the tears on her cheeks, tasting the saltiness on his lips, feeling like the biggest jerk for walking out on her. She stirred and opened her eyes. He froze, warily waiting for her reaction. She looked at him, bewildered at first then her eyes focused, widened, her lips quivered.<p>

"Hey." He whispered timidly, forcing his hands to stay still on his side, he didn't know if she would want him to touch her or not.

She just stared at him for a long while before tears started to fall, she couldn't help it, breaking into sobs that started to shake her whole body.

He felt his heart wrenched, his eyes sored and his chest tightened at her sobs.

"I'm sorry, baby." He murmured, timidly brushing her tears away with the back of his finger.

"I begged you. And you just walked away. With _her_." She choked in between sobs, swatting his hand away. He couldn't just come back and touch her like this, she couldn't handle it. It made her heart ache at his touch, reminded her of the rejection she felt when he refused her own touch earlier.

"I was stupid, I know. I never think before I act." He ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"I told you I didn't sleep with _him_. Why won't you believe me? Why would you even _think_ I could do that to you? What kind of person do you think I am?" She continued, interrupted by her own labored breathing.

"I know you wouldn't do that." He sighed.

"_I didn't_!" She shouted, furiously pierced her gaze into his eyes.

"I know." He hushed, holding his hands up in defense. He was taken aback by the fury in her eyes despite her uncontrollable tears. This wasn't his feisty Elena any more, this was furious, in all hell's wrath Elena. He had a feeling she wouldn't settle for slapping him any more, but maybe ripping his head off. He stared at her plumb lips, fighting both the urge to kiss her and to smile. What was wrong with him.

"No you don't _know _anything. You can't just walk out on me every time something happens like that. I _need _you to stay. _I need you with me_." She was still crying. Her words slurred together into a sobbing mess. "I told you I love you. How could you still…"

"Because I'm an idiot." He shook his head, bringing her face up to him and kissed her lips, tasting her salty tears, chasing them away with his lips, breaking his own heart when he felt her trembling with breathless sobs as he pulled her in his arms. She struggled so he reluctantly let go, not wanting to upset her any much more.

"You_ are_ an idiot." She fumed. "Why can't you understand that I only love you and I mean it. I am _not _Katherine. I don't mess with you or with Stefan. Why would you even think for a second that I would do such a disgusting thing like that? How could you after all this time, easily push me away whenever you want to like that?" She went on rambling, still in tears, breathing hard and choked on her own words. "Don't I mean anything to you?"

"You mean everything to me." He stopped her, squeezed her in his arms, grateful when she stopped fighting his touches. Forget about Stefan, or Katherine. Screw it all. He wanted her to stop crying, it was killing him to watch her cry her heart out like that, wrenching every ounce of water in her small body out because he acted like an immature pouty child, stomping his feet away rather than stayed and talked through things with her. "I will never leave you like that again. I promise."

"You keep your words, Damon Salvatore." She threatened but her voice broke between hiccups, she pushed against his chest, putting some small distance between them again. She was still hurt, still remembered how it felt when he kept pulling out of her hands in the night. Besides, she wouldn't be able to keep being angry at him if he held her like that.

"I will. I promise." He smiled shyly at her. Her face was swollen from heavily crying, her eyes hooded and red, her lips dry and her nose red. She glared daggers at him, all red eyes and sniffing her nose. He still thought she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"You'd better…" She murmured, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his intense gaze. She knew she was looking like a sobbing mess.

"Please forgive me." He tipped her chin up so she looked at him.

"It was horrible watching you walking away from me, walking to her." She lifted her head up and stared at him. "It was horrible,_ horrible_. The last time I felt like that was when I got the phone call from the police, telling me about the car crash that my dad was in and that…" She choked.

That same helplessness and loss, knowing what she was losing but couldn't do anything about it. He had become her rock, she didn't know how emotionally attached she was to him and how important he was to her until she watched him slip off her hands and walked away in front of her, seeing her begging fell in vain, feeling him rejecting her searching hands, turning his back on her.

He closed his eyes in guilt at her admission. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking." He cursed.

"It's ok. You're here now. You came back." She reached up and stroked his cheek. It'd be ok. They'd be ok. He came back.

"I could only think about coming back here all the time I was out." He caught her hand and pressed it against his lips. He was about to go to Ric's after he left the bar, he was about to get into his routine of hiding away, dodging reality for a while. But he wanted to come back, to see her badly, his heart carried him home before his brain could protest. And he was glad that it did.

"Would you let me hold you? Please…" He asked carefully, raising a hand over to her side.

She glared at him, considering saying no, giving him a little taste of what he had put her through. But those blue eyes made her weak. She scooted closer and nuzzled her face in his chest, draping an arm over his waist and sighed in content when he pulled her in closer, placing kisses in her hair, rubbing the soothing pattern on her back that he knew she loved.

"I would ask what you did and where you went with _her_." She murmured, still interrupted by dry sobs, her voice came muffled from his chest. "But I won't. I don't want to." She looked up into his eyes, stormy blue staring back at her. "I trust you." She added with determination.

"Thank you." He tentatively leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She swallowed back the new tears. He didn't say it back. He didn't tell her he trusted her too. She felt a sharp stab in her heart.

"I know it's hard for you. But I'll wait until the day you could place the same trust in me." She said softly, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall again.

He stared back at her in awe. She was the first person to talk to him like he, or his trust was worthy to gain, was valuable to keep. And she trusted him, forgave him, loved him even though he had not done anything to deserve any of that. He did the only thing he knew how. He kissed her, rolled over to pinned her down on his bed, using his body to shield her from the world, keeping her all to himself.

"I hope trashing my room had made you feel better." He murmured against her lips.

"Not really." She blinked, blushing a little. She was not a pro-violence type but she was just too mad. She was literally losing her mind. "I waited for you to come back all night. I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I'm sorry. I just needed time to calm down." He murmured in her hair and she felt the new tears rising. He had doubts and it hurt her that he had doubts in her.

"I know." She murmured, running her hands through the soft stubble on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He continued, pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, picking up the scent that he had been craving.

"It scared the hell out of me." She frowned. "It scared me that you wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." He continued running his closed lips on her throat.

"Don't do that again." She murmured, threading her fingers through his messy hair, giving in to the sensation he was making.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He kissed the base of her throat and she whimpered something in reconigtion of his apology, too distracted to really speak.

"I'm sorry I left with Katherine." He lifted his head up a little to peek at her.

"Don't do that again either." She glared before turning her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"You're wearing my shirt." He smiled, kissing her ear, his voice light as his fingers tugging at the collar of her shirt. He shifted above her, holding himself up on his elbow, letting every delicious contour of his body pressed into her.

"I like wearing your shirt. It feels like you." She swallowed, mouth-dried with the lust he was awakening.

"I like you wearing my shirt, too. But for different reasons." He smiled that lop-side smile of his and her eyes dropped to his mouth.

"What reasons?" She murmured, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"There are a few." He smirked. "I like taking it off of you best."

"Oh." She flushed

He smiled before bringing his hands to the buttons and started undoing them. He worked slowly and carefully but his eyes never left hers. She squirmed slightly, her body hummed, longing for his hands to run over it.

"But you look good in it. We should keep it on." He smiled when he opened the last button and parted the shirt apart, revealing her body to his eyes. "Like this." He dropped a kiss between her breasts, cupping her breasts in his palms and squeezed.

"Ok." She swallowed when his hands ran down the length of her torso, his thumbs skimming over her nipples as they went, stroking circles on her hipbones, tantalizingly hooking into the lacy string of her panties. He looked at her, waiting, she gave him a tight nod and he continued slowly pulling it down her legs.

"Remember our first night?" He asked and she again nodded immediately, too wired up to speak. She was all bare, and he was close. "It was the hottest thing ever to see you on top of me, bouncing on me in my shirt."

He breathed in her ear and she shuddered, crushing her thighs together when the effect of his words and the images it brought back rushing way down to her core. He placed soft pecks on the tips of her hardened nipples, her shoulders, her lips. He was being gentle, carefully caressing her, yet she was pooling wet, her body was on fire.

"It hurts me when you cry." He stared down at her, his eyes turned hard and pained. She wasn't sure if it was he him talking to her or to himself any more.

He bent down, trailing sweet kisses from her eyes to her cheeks, down to her jawline and throat. He didn't stop, kept kissing his way down her body, visiting with wet mouth sucking on her breasts, lavishing attention to her nipples, skimming across her stomach until his lips reached her most sensitive part. She squirmed, biting her lips to hold back her moaning. He placed gentle kisses on her heated flesh several times, parting her slightly with his own lips before gently spreading her legs with his hands, open her wide up to him with each of his hand pressed firmly on either side her upper thighs.

"I missed you all night." He spoke and she shook harder, feeling his breath cooled off on her wet flesh.

"I ... oh God." She fell back on the bed when he brushed a finger along her wet slit.

He kissed her again, dipping his tongue into her open entrance, latching his lips on her clit and sucked gently, returned to her slit and kissed her more, easing her, burning her with delicious sensation and pleasure as the tip of his tongue tracing unknown patterns on her bundle of nerves. Her eyes rolled back, her head spun. That was all she needed. His kisses, his loving. She flailed, letting out erratic sighs, twisting her hands into his sheets as the increasing pleasure pushed her closer to the edge. He was still being gentle, too gentle.

"Damon." She breathed. "Ah…I need to…Hmm."

She felt his fingers thrusting inside of her immediately, stretching, hitting all over her sweet spots. He ran his tongue all over her faster, flicking harder on her flesh, making her shriek pleasantly at the pleasure it gave. He sucked hard on her clit. She heard his groan and the vibration made her buck. He sped up and his fingers pumped in and out of her faster, harder, giving her the push she needed. She came with her back arched so much that it hurt, her hips grinding into his hands, his mouth. He stopped when he felt her tightened and shivered around him, placed more soft quick gentle kisses on her swollen flesh, pulling on her skin with his lips, licking up her orgasm before he finally looked up and searched for her eyes, again waiting in patience.

She laced her fingers through his soft waves of hair, pulling him up to her face and kissed him, tasting her own flavor from his wet lips, curling her tongue inside his mouth, hungrily taking what he had to give.

"I love you." He whispered, looking into her brown eyes, running his hands on every inch of her bare skin, desperately wanting to have all of her at once.

"Then stay with me, Damon." She reached up and kissed him, her own hands traveled down between their bodies, finding the button of his jeans. "Make love to me."

And he let himself go, grateful that she'd taken him back, allowing him to do what he knew best, making love to her. His clothes quickly discarded, her tears finally dried, grief shortly forgotten and drama stepped aside as they lose themselves in each other, finding their intimate dance between the sheets of his bed, tangling in each other's arms, their breath mingled as their bodies became one, communicating by silent kisses as a new day started.

* * *

><p>Elena had avoided Stefan and Katherine as much as she could the weeks later. She focused on finishing her finals, exciting for the break to come and spending the rest of her time loving Damon. Stefan had tried to talk to her, but she turned his effort down every time. She was still mad. So she was almost stupefied when one afternoon she walked in on Stefan and Katherine having sex on the bathroom downstairs. She closed the door and fled the scene before any of the other two could react. Well, one could not really react that fast with their pants around their knees or their skirt up around their hips, could they? Whenever she mentioned Stefan or Katherine in their conversation, Damon would brush it off, but later she would catch him lost in silence, coaxing himself in that solitary and detached mood that she had seen before. It scared her how she couldn't reach into whatever that was bothering him. He felt so far away at times like those moments. She didn't like it.<p>

"I saw Stefan and Katherine .. um.. together today." She spoke hesitantly when she crawled into Damon's bed that night.

"Stupid." Damon shook his head, a disgusted look on his face

"I don't get it." She picked up the cover and slid in, wiggling her way into the crook of his body, under his strong arm. "I thought Stefan would have known better by now."

"I guess he really loves your gem of a sister." He snorted, closing his arm and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Really?" She looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Only when you really love someone, you'll take them back no matter what, you'll have them in any way you can, no matter what they do." He brushed her cheek, said softly.

She looked back at him, suddenly felt a uneasy feeling in her stomach at his sombre expression. Why did she have a feeling this wasn't Katherine and Stefan he was talking about any more?

"For example, you still take me back despite all the fucked up things I've done." He pecked the tip of her nose and smiled softly at her.

"It's not the same thing." She frowned at his comparison. "You're good."

"Hmm I'm trying to be." He ran his nose down to her throat, inhaling. "But don't tell anyone that."

"I have a bad feeling about this. If Katherine messes with him again, I think he'll break." She squirmed but tilted her head a little to give him better access.

"Elena, can we not talk about Stefan and Katherine while I'm trying to seduce you in my bed?" He brushed his lips against her, tangling his legs into hers while his hands rolled up the hem of her top and she knew the conversation was over. He was too good at distraction for his own good.

Hours later, Damon lied on his side, watching Elena sleeping soundly next to him. He pulled the cover up and over her naked form, keeping her form the chill air but couldn't help roaming his hand over her body. She murmured something in her sleep and scooted closer, seeking for the warmth of his body. It was moments like this that he craved, that he woud give anything to have. It was moments like this he felt like he really had all of her to himself. He would keep distracting her from thinking about his brother for as long as he could. He didn't want to think about Stefan or Katherine either. He knew he was doing it again, avoiding to face the reality. He didn't let himself to really figure out or decide on what really had happened between her and Stefan. He didn't want to because he was afraid the truth could be something he could not handle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go, 2 sides of the story. And unless Katherine spit the truth out, Damon would have to rely on his own judgement. Let's hope his trust issue won't be an issue. Take a guess? Do you think he believed Stelena happened but let it go? Or that he really trusted her? <strong>_

_**I just had to throw the Damon/Stefan childhood flashback in there. I had always wanted to. **_

_**BTW, can we give Damon an award for the Art of making up to your girlfriend by good sex? **_

_**More Delena's angst next chapter because Kat is always around to mess up the good thing ... You guys will hate me forever if I ruin Delena right? **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter. It made me almost as happy as if I had Damon crawling into bed with me. **_

_**Talk to me about this chapter now! **_

_**Love you! xoxo **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Rated M for language and sexual content_**

* * *

><p><em>"Perhaps one did not want to be loved so as much to be understood ."<br>_

_- Gorge Orwell_

_._

**Chapter 12 :**

**"More than just a game for two."**

* * *

><p>Damon must have been really deep in his sleep when he felt the weight pinning down the lower half of his body. He had been having trouble sleeping lately so when he was able to sleep, he slept like dead. He didn't even register his own being when he reflexively let out a guttural moan. His eyes snapped open when he felt something hot and wet latched down on his hardening penis. His pj bottoms and boxers were gone. Elena was straddling his legs, clad in only a camisole and hovering above him, her hair fanned around them and ticked his thighs, his length in her hands and her lips fawned over his tip.<p>

"Hi handsome!" She smiled apologetically and leaped up from his crotch to peck him slightly on his lips. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Can't really say I mind a wake up call like this though." He sighed in lazy comfort as she placed peppering kisses down his neck, her ankles hooked around his legs and her body aligned on top of his.

"You look tired." She pouted when he threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes briefly.

"Do something about it, please." He chuckled, bucked his hip up into her.

She giggled when his hardness poked into her thigh, his hands ran through her silken straight hair down to the length of her back, groping her firm round ass.

"What can I do?" She purred into his ear and deliberately grinding down on his hip.

"Hmm let's see." He shifted so his knees were in between hers and he spread them open along with his legs.

"Oh God." She gasped when he settled his palm against her center and gave her a gentle flick.

"Someone's hot for me this morning." He smirked, making his way into her welcoming love tunnel. She was already pooling wet, his fingers was even getting slippery in her.

"Mmmph… Oh…" She panted, grinding down onto his hand, silently begging for more. "Oh Damon." He was too good at what he was doing, given the fact he was still groggy. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and moaned.

"Yes, Elena." He cooed. He could sense the musky scent of her arousal filling the air and feeling himself throbbing hard, getting fully awake, pun intended.

"Oh God." She thrashed, crushing his hand between her legs, pulling him in, asking for more of the heavenly pleasure he was giving. He plundered his fingers into her, grunted when she clawed his chest, scratching her nails across his flat nipples. She was getting too close too quickly. Morning horniness was at its best.

"God you feel so good." She moaned, gripping his hair and pressed her cheek against his as he continued pumping into her. "But I need…uh … more…" She stammered, leaving his hair and reach down, searching for his cock.

He growled when her hands wrapped around his length, her short hot breath bathed into his ear. He held onto her hip as she guided his tip onto the length of her slit. She teased, dipping him in just an inch then pulled out, she repeated, making them both moaning, groaning in need.

"Fuck, … Elena.." He was losing control of his own body. She knew how to tease and it was driving him mad.

"Say it. Tell me what you want." She breathed, still rubbing her face on his neck, licking up the sweat that was slicking on his skin.

"I want you, baby. You know I want you." He chanted, thrusting his hip into her but she lifted her ass, refused to let him get in deeper.

Frustrated and aroused to the point of painful, he rolled them over and got on top of her, pinning her down on the mattress. She yelped, falling out of breath at his aggression. He brushed the knotted hair out of her face, cupping it in his hands while positioning himself between her legs, waiting for her to look at him, to see the slightly dazed but maddeningly hot look that she would give him when he entered her. He roamed his hands over her body, squeezing her breasts, running down her flat stomach, reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin. He always enjoyed the sight of her naked form, eating up every small delicious details of her body into his mind.

"Shit." He cursed out loud and frantically unwrapped the vine like grip of her legs around his waist. "Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck are you doing?" He practically rolled off the bed and fell down on his side with a thud on the floor.

"What?" She sat up straight on the bed, bewildered, still hot and heavy in anticipation. "What's wrong?"

"Don't bullshit me! What the fuck are you doing Katherine?" He ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his face.

"You think I'm Katherine?" She got off the bed and started to approach him, hungrily raking her eyes down his naked glory.

"I _know_ you are!" He fumed, swatted her reaching hand away, picked up his discarded pj pants and quickly put it on, covered himself from her. "You fucking psychotic bitch!"

"You didn't seem to mind when I was sucking on your dick." The innocent and confused expression slipped off of her face like a mask as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and putting a hand on her hips.

"God damn it!" He cursed. "Get out! Get out of my room now!" He punched his fist onto his closet, grunted words by words. He was shaking with anger, fear. He almost had sex with Katherine. He was that close to lose Elena because he knew she would never want anything to do with him again if she found out. Why didn't he realize it out sooner. He should have known it better.

"Relax!" Katherine snorted and walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge, shamelessly letting her body on display. "Your princess went out with that stupid blond an hour ago. Plenty of time for us to finish what we started." She winked and he fought the urge to throw something heavy at her face.

He turned around, grabbing his table lamp and smashing it against the wall instead. He was disappointed, embarrassed that he needed to have a full look of her body, needed to see the cunning look in her eyes to know that it wasn't the girl he loved. He should have been able to tell it wasn't her the moment he laid eyes on her. Why didn't he? He felt sick. He loathed his body, his total being. The smell of Katherine and his own sweat on him made him nauseous. The feeling of her wetness on his hands made him feel filthy, disgusted.

"Why are you doing this?" He barked, flipping the desk over, throwing the content on it all over the floor into a broken mess.

Katherine didn't as much as flinch. She was no stranger to his anger. In fact, she felt more at ease when he's angry and losing control than when he was trying to be all calm and collected.

"You've been looking miserable the past few weeks. I was just trying to help." She waved her hand indignantly.

"Help? Stay the fuck away from me! That's how you help." He kicked the chair and sending it flying across the room.

"I'm trying to make you see that this whole thing with you and Elena Gilbert is a fucking pretentious lie!" Katherine spat back. "If you could tell it was me by a look, how the fuck do you sell yourself the idea that I tricked Stefan into thinking he fucked Elena?"

"Shut up! It is none of your …" He barked.

"It is my fucking business! I'm sick of seeing you running after her ass like a dog! Take a look back and see how you have changed everything about you just to get her pussy?" Katherine stood up and forcefully put her clothes back on.

"You don't know shit." He spat.

"Oh yeah? You questioned Stefan, giving him shit about it. You don't believe it when Elena said she didn't sleep with him yet did you have the balls to confront her about it?" Katherine laughed wickedly. "If it was before, you would be flipping shit over until you get your answers or dump her ass and move on to the next one. Not dodging it like a fucking coward you are now."

He clenched his jaw shut, hating the fact that she was reading him out.

"Do you know what sicken me the most?" She smirked, enjoyed his speechlessness. "She liked Stefan first, so you tried and changed into a crappy version of him, all self-righteous, soft, sweet, goody two shoes and all. It's pathetic that she wouldn't love you if you were yourself and you know it better than anyone. What did I say? A big fucking _pretentious_ lie is what you are." She made a face of disgust.

He lost it. The last thread of restraint, of control in Katherine's provocative presence. He lost it as he snarled, lunged himself towards her and tightened his hand around her throat. She choked, clawing at his arms, hands, pleading him to let go. He ignored her frantic kicks, pressing her harder onto his bed, taking sickening rejoice in hearing the muffled choking sound coming from her.

"Damon ... stop…" She spluttered "I … can't… breath…"

He blocked her out and squeezed his hands tighter. She broke out crying, helpless under his masculine strength. He snapped out of it when she turned weak and almost passing out under him. He wrung his hands off of her like it was burnt, turning around and rubbing his face in desperation, hearing her coughing and trying to breath behind him. It only made him feel even more disgusted and sick with his own body than he was already feeling.

"Leave." He spoke after Katherine had stop coughing and gulping heavily.

"We have more in common than you know, Damon." She sighed, took small steps towards him. "Sometimes you have to forget what you want and remember what you deserve."

"I almost strangled you." He gritted. "Have some common fucking sense and get out, Katherine."

"I was asking for it. I want to see you angry because it's always you're showing your true self." She snorted. "Because I know you all too well."

"Leave." He shook his head, defeated. "Please."

"I will always come back." She was finally leaving. "For you, Damon."

He stood there, feeling exhausted, worthless, defeated, numb and hopeless. And among the dreadful thoughts in his head, he wondered to himself, had Elena witnessed all this, would she still be able to love him.

* * *

><p>"No, he isn't here, Elena." Mason worried answer coming through the phone and Elena closed her eyes in disappointment. "Is everything alright?"<p>

"It is fine. I just couldn't find him so I'm a little worried." She tried to reassured Mason. There was no use worrying him while he was miles away from this situation.

"Have you tried to reach Ric?" Mason suggested.

"He isn't with Ric either." She huffed, sitting on the edge of Damon's bed and scanned around the room warily. Everything was broken, smashed or flipped over. He was nowhere in sight and she had waited for a good 5 hours. It had way passed midnight and still he was not in her reach.

"Oh." Mason was just as clueless as she was, Elena thought.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you up this late, Mason." She sighed, trying to sound more positive than she really felt.

"If he didn't come back tomorrow, please promise to ring me up." He added before saying goodbyes.

She snapped her phone shut and rubbed her tired eyes. Where was he? She found a few towels with stained blood on the bathroom counter, next to the open first aid kits. He must have hurt himself while breaking havoc in the room. What made him this angry that he had to take it out like this? He was tired, but sleeping soundly this morning when she left. He was fine the night before. They made love, talked and cuddled to sleep. What happened during the hours she was out with Caroline? Most of all, what happened that made him block her out like this? She scanned through the past few weeks. He had been weary and short-tempered at times. She would notice but he would brush it off every time she asked what was wrong. She should have pressed on, but he wouldn't open up either way. He hadn't talked to Stefan, not much as acknowledged Katherine's existence. What could have happened that he broke down to a crisis like this? The list of questions were endless and Elena was driving herself mad.

She dialed his number again, almost lost it when she heard his recorded voice telling her to leave a message. It was almost her 20th time in a night.

"Hey, where are you? _Please_ call me when you get this." She bit her lips, feeling uneasy. "I love you."

She sighed, putting the phone away and started to clean up the mess in his room. There were stuff she could do nothing about. Like the heavy wooden desk that was flipped over in the corner, or the chair with broken legs or the shattered glass lamp or books that were detached from it binding. She shook her head, couldn't stop wondering why he was this angry. Suddenly something dawned on her and she stormed out of the room, heading down the other hallway.

"Elena?" Stefan appeared after her second knock on his door. "What's …"

"Did you fight?" She asked, breathlessly. "Did you and Damon have a fight this morning?"

"What? No. I haven't seen him… Elena, what is going on?" Stefan was incredulous. Elena was looking like she was about to cry and he had no idea why.

"Nothing. I just... it's ok. Sorry for bothering." She said quickly and turned to leave.

"Trouble in paradise?" Elena halted in her way when she heard Katherine purred behind.

She turned around, glaring at Katherine standing behind Stefan with a coy smile on her face.

"It's you again, isn't it?" Elena huffed, it must have been. Every time something disastrous happened, it must have involved Katherine. "What did you do?"

"Why asking me about your boyfriend? I though you two were oh so close, soul searching, life sharing and all." Katherine smirked.

Elena glared back and finally she let herself accepted the fact that maybe this thing she was trying to do wouldn't work. Because Katherine clearly would never consider her as family, as a sister. Stefan just stood uncomfortably between the girls glaring at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Elena what happened? Are you ok?" He finally asked, earning a loudsy snort from Katherine.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, almost a formatted reflex to the question.

"Might not be as well tomorrow." Katherine chimed in. "You know, when he smartens up and dumps your boring ass." She smirked.

"_Katherine_." Stefan glowered at her before turning to Elena. "Let me know if you need any help." Then he closed the door apologetically before Katherine could make any more smartass remarks.

Elena stood there, feeling the stinging tears in the back of her eyes. She wasn't about to cry because of Katherine's bullying. She wasn't about to cry because of the sickening isolated and lonesome feeling, knowing she really was alone in the world she was having either. She wanted to cry because she knew once again Damon had blocked her out, leaving her in the blindness, away from his own struggle. He even ran away from her, putting himself out of her search. He didn't need her.

* * *

><p>"I think you should call her." Ric clicked his phone off and tossed Damon a disapproving look. "She's worried sick."<p>

Damon just stayed silence, lounging across Ric's hard and itchy sofa.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Ric frowned. Damon just showed up, looking beaten and frankly horrible and hadn't said a word except for telling him to lie to Elena about Damon being at his place. He even refused to drink. Now that was alarming.

"Ric, why do you want to be my friend?" Damon suddenly asked, taking Ric totally by surprise.

"Huh?" Ric's frown deepened.

"I mean, I'm a grown-up, but practically living off of my parent's money for the past few years, no jobs, no ambition, no life, no future… and just … even I can't stand myself. How can you?" He peered at Ric who was visibly uncomfortable.

"Dude, we both know why you became that way. And it was really not your fault that your father …" Ric started

"But living this way is my choice." He insisted.

"That is true." Ric nodded. "Look, I'm not gonna sugar-coat things for you cuz I know you're probably feeling like shit …"

"Just spit it out." Damon rolled his eyes.

"If you're feeling like shit because you have no job, no ambition, no life, no future then get your ass up and get some." Ric said matter-of-factly. "You're being insecure about yourself and I'm shocked. Because Damon Salvatore doesn't do insecure." He smirked, mockingly using Damon's kind of speech pattern.

"Yeah but I do fuck up pretty badly." He laughed bitterly. "Almost with everything in my life."

"You did a pretty good job with Elena." Ric scratched his head.

"Yeah I'm about to fuck that up too." He sighed and returned to staring at the stain on the ceiling of Ric's apartment.

"Well, don't then. Get your ass home and fix whatever you messed up." Ric piped.

Damon fell back in silence again. For a while, they just stayed there, quiet. Ric took the remote control and flipped through the channel, sipping on his beer, let Damon lying stubbornly on his sofa, lost in his own thoughts. Damon didn't know when, but he drifted off a little in exhaustion and when he woke up it was starting to dawn. He looked over and chuckled at the sight of Ric chewing on a box of cereals, clearly had stayed up all night watching some crappy tv and kept an eye on him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh… 6:20." Ric replied through a mouthful. "Your phone just died out of battery. Elena kept calling all night. I let it to voicemails." He informed.

"Sometimes I don't know why she loves me." Damon spoke after a while silence, somewhere along his thoughts.

Ric muted the TV and glanced over at his friend, starting to realize the problem. Damon had been degraded and put down for a way too long time that he started to believe that he was a piece of trash too. His façade of not giving a fuck was just a defensive mechanism that now was falling apart for whatever reason.

"But do you love her?" Ric chuckled, sometimes he felt like Damon emotionally was still that hormones-driven confused teenager he once knew.

"You kidding me? Of course I do." Damon said immediately.

"Well, then just make sure she knows it. And then it all works out, right?" Ric scratched his head again.

"I don't freaking know." Damon laughed again, this time softer. "I don't know how to work it out, Ric."

"If you want to feel secure about your relationship, feel secure about yourself first, man." Ric spoke slowly.

"Wow. Alaric Saltzman, where did you come up with all these fancy philosophies today?" Damon sat up and glared at his friend with an annoying smirk on his face.

"I might or might not take on the student counseling position." Ric avoided his eyes, trying to sound nonchalant. "But just as an assistant. Part-time."

"What?" Damon didn't hide his condescending tone. "Wait let me guess, is it because of that hot chic in that department? What's her name? Jane?"

"Jenna. And no, it's not." Ric said all too quickly. "But seriously, work on your problems, Elena is a good girl. Don't let her slip away because you're stupid." He tried to steer the conversation back to Damon.

Damon sat there, silent with his thoughts, surprised how even though he knew Ric was probably just saying for the sake of saying and had no clue what he was talking about, Damon had had a better grip on this mess.

"Ric, I'm going home." He stood up and announced.

"Ok, bye." Ric nodded, unmuted the TV. "Good luck!" He smirked at his friend, amused at how Damon's mood had shifted, clearly that bastard had figured something out by himself. Hormones-driven teenager. The words lingered in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>His anger and self-disgust started bubbling and threatened to explode again once he stepped into the house. Katherine tossed him a cunning smile when he passed by the parlor to walk into the kitchen. She was on a couch with a bottle of wine in front of her, clearly had also pulled an all-nighter. He poured himself a glass of ice cold water to cool down, to dismiss the murderous tendency that was roaring at him whenever that woman was near. Fortunately, she stayed where she was and made no moves to get to him.<p>

Finally he walked upstairs and got in his room. He flicked on the light and a stab of guilt hit him when he saw the room had been cleaned up, the sheets were changed but the bed was empty. He quickly washed his face and changed into a new t-shirt before padding down the hallway to Elena's room. Maybe she wasn't so mad, he thought when he found the door unlocked. There she was lying on her bed, breathing evenly in her peaceful sleep. He took a moment to stand there in the shadow of her room, breathing in the pleasant feminine scent of it and looking at her in her sleep. He felt strangely calm, almost serene. And he remembered perfectly clear why he was so attracted to her since the beginning. It was this feeling, this peace of mind that he was so craving, that she gave him a taste of it when she asked him to hold her in her sleep that night.

She stirred when he climbed in next to her and showered her face with kisses. She frowned, opened her eyes then swatted him away from her.

"Morning." He grinned apologetically.

"Don't morning me." She glared back, pushing him further away.

"I'm sorry." Better apologize before she went on full-blown rage, he chided himself.

"I will not let it go that easy this time. Do you have any idea …" She started.

"I'm going back to New York." He said quickly.

"… how worried I was… wait what?" Her eyes bugged out. "What? Why?"

"I'm going back to New York." He repeated with a smile, leaning in a place a soft kiss on her lips. "Back to work, back to be who I want to be again."

"You're going back to New York." She murmured, letting the fact sinking in. That was it. He was done with her. He was leaving. She started to imagine the days without him in this place and she just could not. She didn't know how to picture this living hell without him.

"Elena." He sat up and pulled her with him. They sat in the middle of her bed, staring at each other. He laced his fingers through hers and brought it to his lips. "I want you to come with me."

"Damon…" She breathed, trying to sort her thoughts out but failed.

"I will work and I will take care of you" He spoke calmly. "There are many good schools about journalism that you can continue your degree in. Or you could work if you want to. I have my own place. I will settle everything before I bring you there. We can come back here as often as you can if you want to visit Isobel … I can work this out, I can make it again but I need you to be there with me."

"You want to go back and work, and face your father?" She squeezed his hand, trying to get a grip on this new event.

"I'm done hiding and running away." He smiled sadly.

She stared at their intertwined hands. He was asking her to come to practically a whole new world with him. When she left her hometown to come here, at least she was seeking for what left of her family, she had a mother, a sister as an excuse to hang on to. And she was just a 2-hour flight from her real home. But New York, was different. Damon would be the only thing she had there and if he would ever get tired of her, would ever want to leave her, she'd be damned, crushed and she didn't know if she could survive that.

"I … I love you." She blurted, looking up at him and couldn't help but smile when she saw him was watching her patiently, letting her sort out of thoughts.

"I love you, too." He smiled, kissed her forehead then pulled back. "But?" He raised a brow, waiting for her to finish.

"But I need to think about this. It's so sudden and…"

"I know. Take your time." He gave her a reassuring smile. "But I really hope you would say yes, because I don't know if I could leave without you."

She smiled up at him, her inside were all twisted up but she felt giddy and he was looking way too good. She climbed onto his lap, circling her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was only sweet and innocent for about 30 seconds and he turned it into something hot and heavy as his hands snuck up under her oversize t-shirt. She whimpered into his mouth when he cup her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. She fumbled to pull his shirt over his head, letting her hands run freely on his skin.

"Why … did you… uhmm… disappear for … the night…" She tried to speak between the assaults of his mouth and hands. "… again?"

"That would be my last time running away. Promise." He answered her and quickly get rid of her t-shirt.

"But why… oh ummh.. Damon ..." She whined when he latched his mouth on her breast and gave her a hard time to actually form a coherent sentence. "… did you need to leave?"

"I missed you. I can't really stand a day without you." That wasn't the answer for her question but she didn't realize it because he was pushing her panties aside and urgently seeking for her heat.

"Ah." She writhed on his hand, her breaths shortened and her skin burnt hot. "You keep … running away… ah… from me." It was a miracle how she could still talk when he was drilling her mad.

"Not you." He shifted and pinned her back down on the bed, quickly swinging her legs over his shoulder. "I'd never run away from you."

"But you did… mmh Damon!" She mewled, gripping on her pillow to keep herself intact when he buried his face in between her legs. He was in a rush, he was hungry, rough, possessive in his every moves and it was maddeningly hot and arousing. Her body was in his control and he seemed to know it, to drive even more for total control of her body. Her hips buck, her head lolled, her chest heaving to take in needed air, her legs crushing on either side of his head. It was too intense what he was giving her with his tongue, his lips. She almost tried to escape, pushing herself up on the bed only to let the sight of his tongue gliding on her exposed flesh threw her deeper into ecstasy.

"Stop… Oh God I can't… Please, I'm gonna… " She moaned, but she'd be damned if he stopped. He took her hands from his hair and place them crossed together on her lower stomach, pinning them down with his hands on top and kept her in place. Her wiggling was in no avail with this position. She was trapped. She was only free to shriek, pant and make noises she never knew she could. When she came, it was so violent that she went blind and deaf and numb, that her body shook like she was suffering a seizure. She felt nothing and everything all at once. There was not enough consciousness for her to feel ashamed or embarrassed of what her body was doing any more. She was vaguely aware that he turned her body over, that her face pressed into the sweat soaked sheets, that her ass was hoisting up in the air. He had ruined any other men for her. How could she ever be with someone else when he was the only one who could do this to her?

"You are perfect." He roamed his hands over the curve of her ass, brushing chastely along her oversensitive slit, earning a weakening moan from her. "You're so beautiful, Elena."

She felt him pressed up against her behind, his thick and hot hardness pressed to her entrance. Her hips worked on its own volition, pressing back, asking for more.

"And you are mine." He entered her and she pressed her face harder into the mattress, not sure if she was falling or flying with this satisfying pleasure of fullness, hotness when he filled her. "You have to be."

"I am yours." She shakily spoke, choked on her own tongue when he started moving. In and out, his fingers wrapped around her waist, pulling her in tune with every thrust of his hips.

"I will not let go of you." He grunted, struggled with his own breathing at the erotic sight of her pounding against him drove him to the edge. "No matter what."

"I'm not… hmm.. going… uh… anywhere." Her mouth dropped when he sped up, pumping into her as fast as he could, inflicting hot, deep and almost painful pleasure into her. "Ah… oh God… oh please..." She was losing her mind, she was incoherent and he took joy in driving her senseless with his sex. Her lust-drunken slurring words only excited him, encouraged him.

He was never short of words in bed, but he was abnormally verbal that day. In her half-trance like state, she heard him cursed like a man possessed on her skin as he bit, sucked and bruised her back with his kisses. "You are mine to keep" she heard. He shifted from speed to strength, forced himself into her with slow but deep thrust. "I will be good enough." He said when his hands found her dangling breasts. "I will take care of us." He grunted, driving himself as deep as he could into her. "Love me." He insisted, towering over her body, claiming her in every way he could.

"I do." She chanted. "I love you, Damon." He was having something nagging on his mind, she could tell, her body could tell by the way he was desperately devouring it with every part of his own body.

"Look at me." He suddenly breathed and yanked her up by her shoulder. She was on her knees now, her back pressed against his front, his hands wrapped around her body to keep her in place. He flexed his hips, gently keeping his rhythm in her body.

She turned around, her neck was screaming in protest, her whole upper body was twisted uncomfortably but the only thing she could feel was the fire in the pit of her stomach, the hot, slick and erotic pleasure deep in her body where she was connected with him. She searched for his lips, he bruised her with his own. She couldn't keep up the kiss as her mouth dropped open when he thrust deeper, harder. His hands traveled down and reach their mutual contact, circling around her stretched tender flesh and pinched on her clit. She was drowned in over stimulation. She locked eyes with him, seeing the desperation, hunger, and passion in his eyes and she again fell hard over the edge. She turned into a puddle of limbs and sweat in his arms, feeling the warm and forceful shots deep inside of her when he emptied himself into her. They collapsed on her bed, panting for air, trying to get back to earth. She was shaking slightly, still trapped in the electrifying tingles that were spreading all over her body from her swollen core.

"Are you ok, baby?" He recovered, brushing her hair out of the way and kissed her temple lightly. Where did he get all his strength, she would never know.

"Mmh hmm" She swallowed, nodded her head. That was all she could do. She was still high up somewhere among the clouds.

"Did I hurt you?" His hands ran down her body, rubbing and massaging her muscles where she was twisted and strained. She sighed in content, reeling in the comforting sensation he offered. "I'm sorry… I got carried away." He shook his head slightly, ashamed. He knew he was rough, he was taking his built-up tension and somewhat anger out on her body.

"I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." She finally spoke, turning around and placed a reassuring kiss on his stubble cheek. "I'm only worried about you." She stroked his flushed cheeks, smoothing out his hopelessly messy hair. "You're upset."

He sighed, there was no use in trying to hide things from her. She read him like a book and she could always tell when he was putting on his façade or playing it cool when it was not.

"I was. But I'm ok now." He smiled, tangling his legs into her. How could he not be? As long as she stayed here in his arms, he was more than ok.

"What happened, Damon?" She frowned.

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing. I was just overreacting." He smoothed out the crease on her forehead with the pad of his thumb.

"Please don't do this." She sighed. "Talk to me. You don't have to deal with everything alone. I am here for you."

"I know." He smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"Then tell me what happened to you. Don't hide things from me." She insisted, took note of his injured knuckles.

"Katherine happened." He huffed, rolled over to his back. Just the name was bringing a bad taste in his mouth.

"What did she do?" Elena swallowed, almost regretted bringing this on.

"She snuck in my room, dressed and looked like you and she … um.. tried to have sex with me." He glanced at her warily for her reaction.

"She what?" Elena sat up, sick to her stomach.

"But it didn't happen. I knew it wasn't you before it went any further." He pulled her back down, covered her in his embrace. "She can't fool me. She can never be you."

"This is sick!" Elena huffed, muffled against his chest. "She needs to freaking stay away from you." She slapped him across his chest and he tried to hold back his chuckle. But it was strangely satisfying and pleasant to see her get possessive over him.

"I told her that." He smiled in her hair.

"What exactly did she do?" She pulled back a little so she could see his face.

"Really? You want to hear details?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" She was fuming. The thought that Katherine was in his bed, trying to get on him infuriated her.

"Ok. Calm down." He pecked her forehead, rubbing her bare shoulder. "Nothing happened. If it had, I would tell you."

"But you were so upset. I've seen your room." She frowned, not letting this go.

"She said something else. As I said I was overreacting. A little." He ran his hand through his hair. She knew he did that when he was uncomfortable, trying to control his emotion or hiding something.

"You still don't want to tell me what exactly happened to you and _her." _She pushed him off and sat up, searching for her t-shirt and put it on. "You still don't want to talk to me. And you keep blocking me out, leaving me behind whenever you feel like you need to." Tears were on the brink but she fought it back.

"This is why I don't want to talk about it. We always end up fighting." He sat up, reaching for her arm and kept her from walking away.

"Well, this is not how it works, Damon." She turned around, waving her hands in frustration. "Relationship isn't just about sex. I need you to trust me, I need to be able to comfort you, be there for you. How can I do that when you won't even let me?"

"I was fine." He tightened his hold, not letting her walk away.

"No you weren't!" She barked back and flung her wrist out of his hand. "You can't get mad, walk away without a words then come back, have sex with me to get over it. First was the Stefan thing, now this and I don't even know what the hell it is." She was slurring, angry and frustrated as hell. The fact that he was being skeptical and keeping things from her drove her insane, made her mad with her own running wild imagination. What Katherine could possibly do to try to have sex with him? "I'm tired of trying to get to you when you keep pushing me away like this."

"It won't happen again." He swallowed hard. "Come to New York with me, when we get away from here, none of this would happen again. No Stefan, no Katherine. We'll be fine."

"Why do you say it like that?" She shook her head. "This isn't about Stefan or Katherine ..." She trailed off.

"It is, isn't it?" She looked at him. "You started acting weird since _that_ night. The whole Stefan saying he slept with me is still bothering you, isn't it?"

"No. It doesn't matter." He brushed it off, putting on his jeans so he could stand up to face her.

"It doesn't matter? It doesn't matter that I slept with your brother?" She laughed in bitterness and he tensed up visibly.

He stared at her in shock, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You said you didn't." He murmured.

"But you didn't _believe_ me." She spat back. "Have you been suffering this? Suffering the idea that you have to settle for me, accept the fact that your girlfriend is a cheating slut who jumps beds between you and your brother?" It hurt. The truth hurt. So this really was what had been keeping him on edge.

"Elena." He slowly approached her but she stepped back. "Don't start this again. I got over it. It really doesn't matter any more."

"There was _nothing _to get over." She screeched. "I don't give a crap what Katherine and Stefan had in mind or why they made up that story but I thought that what we had was strong enough for you to have faith in me, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I needed time!" He gritted. "I trust you. I do. I believed you the moment you told me to. But I'm always afraid that someday you would leave. Because honestly I really don't know what you see in me. And the thought of losing you to Stefan like everything else I had had is always there. You were attracted to him first. I didn't know what to think." He paced, speaking his heart out for the first time.

She was speechless. So he admitted that he had doubts and a part of him did believed that she was capable of sleeping with Stefan while being with him.

"This isn't gonna work." She shook her head. "This will never work."

"What isn't gonna work?" He swallowed dryly.

"You and me." She looked up at him and answered brokenly.

"No." He panicked. "No, don't say that."

"It's my fault if I give you any reason to think that something is there between me and Stefan when it's not." She spoke slowly. "I always love you. But that seemed to be not enough."

"No. It is enough. It is enough for me." He was feeling sick, this wasn't going anywhere good.

"I'm tired, Damon." She stepped further back. She wouldn't be able to hold herself together if he touched her. "I'm tired of trying in vain. You would never love me like I want you to. Just like my own mother, my sister. It was a mistake. It was a mistake to come here and try."

"But I do love you." He was shaking in fear.

"No you don't." She shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's too easy for you to walk out on me every time there's a bump on the road. What if I go to New York with you and you decide you need to walk out on me again?"

"I won't do that. I need you, Elena. I'm sorry for what I've done but please give me another chance. I will change. I will be better."

"I don't want or need you to change." She shook her head. "I fell in love with who you are, you just won't accept that. That's why you have doubts in my love for you." She quickly wiped away her tear. "That's why we could never work. Too much doubt, too little trust."

"Stop saying that!" He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Please tell me what to do. I will do whatever you need me to."

"Go back home. Live your dream and be happy." She smiled up at him, bringing her hands to his handsome but troubled face. "You deserve that. And don't ever let anyone, even your father tell you that you're not good enough."

"Come with me. Live with me." He pleaded.

"No. I can't. I have to go back to my home too." She brushed her tears away, keeping a smile on her face. "I need to learn to be on my own."

"Are you leaving me?" He asked, broken and pained.

"I'm sorry." She choked.

"No." He stubbornly pressed his lips together and hugged her, crushing her against him, refused to let go.

"Damon, please…" She was enveloped in his scent, in the mix of their sex on his skin. She wouldn't be able to take it. "Let me go."

"No. You can't leave me." He buried his face on her shoulder, tightened his hold. She was slipping away. His worst nightmare was becoming true.

"But I can't be with you." She tried to push him off, putting a distance back between them. "Not like this."

He stared back at her in shock, disbelief, helpless and defeated.

"This is my fault." He traced his finger along her jawline, brushing over her trembling lips.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're better off without me." He continued, a faint smile on his lips. It was painful for her to see. It was typically Damon. Always taking the blame, always thinking the worst of himself.

"That is not why I …" She started

"I get it." He smiled sadly, leaning in and placed a kiss on her lips. She was terrified to see the water in his eyes when he pulled away. What had she done?

"Damon…" She called out, holding his hand back.

"I messed up again, didn't I?" He smiled sadly, brushing his thumb over her palm.

"Don't…"

"I love you." He kissed her, desperate, longing and sorry. He kissed her longer than he ever did, savoring every taste, every bits of her then he pulled away all of a sudden and quickly walked out, closing the door behind him. She stood there, trying to recover from the effect of his kiss, staring at the closed door and letting her tears fall freely. What had she done?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here goes nothing. Some of you put this story off of your favourite list and gone quiet in the reviews. What did I do wrong? ok, I get it. this is my fault, isn't it? *defeated Damon face* <strong>_

_**Writing this story under the new rating system with the fear of it being taken off the site is freaking hard and stressful. But I hope you guys somehow enjoyed it. *embarrassed Alaric face* **_

**_Katherine is not evil just because. At the end of this story, we'll get to why she is the way she is. Promise. Also I'm thinking ending this story in 3 more chapters or so? maybe... *confused Stefan face* _**

_**what are your thoughts on this update? talk to me. don't hide things from me, pleeease! *sad Elena face* **_

_**xoxo **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rated M for language and sexual content. **_

_**If you are easily offended by vulgar cursing and obscene language you might want to skip this. :) **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Please read this. <em>**

_A/N: The events in this chapter were in the past, placing in between the time after chapter 3 and before chapter 4. When Damon had returned to the house and was ignoring and holding resentment against Elena due to the fact that she was having a crush on Stefan. _

_If you really can't stand Datherine then you can skip this chap. Your Delena will be back on next chapter :) The storyline will still make sense if you skip this. _

* * *

><p><em>"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that.<em>

_Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_

_- Martin Luther King Jr._

**.**

**Chapter 13 :**

**"Katherine" **

* * *

><p>This was a bad idea.<p>

Just another night he didn't want to stay inside that house, Damon chuckled tastelessly as he tipped back another shot of tequila and slammed the empty glass onto the bar counter.

"2 more rows?" Ben, the bartender sauntered towards him and eagerly picked up the bottle behind the bar.

"Yes ... Hmmm please, handsome." Katherine lifted her head up from her folded arms and smiled lazily at Ben.

"No." Damon rolled his eyes. "Keep the change." He tossed some bills on the counter, knowing the tip was excessive. He couldn't care less and Ben was all too happy with his generosity. That would give Damon the insurance of always being served whenever he walked into the bar with the finest wine the place fostered.

He walked out the bar slowly, waiting for Katherine to stumble her way out behind him.

"Why are we leaving?" Katherine whined when they stopped outside of the place. "Are you drunk already, my love?" She pouted her lips and drunkenly patted his cheeks. A little too roughly. "Ooops." She giggled, reaching up and kissed his jawline.

"Aren't you a gem?" He smirked sweetly but swatted her sloppy hands away. "Come one. Let's get your ass home. See how thrilled Stefan will be with this." The thought of waking his brother up at wee hours in the morning just to see Stefan's expression at the sight of his drunken mess of a precious girlfriend was amusing.

"Hm but I'd rather put this ass somewhere else." She purred and seductively leaned into him. Her hips ground against his deliberately, pushing him to lean back against the raw brick wall behind him.

Damon had never seen Katherine drunk before, she drank hard liquor like a biker dude, but by the look of it so far tonight, it was gonna be wilder than wild. He should have thought about this before he let her have drinks with him. But then again, who was he kidding, when had he ever really give anything some thoughts before he did it.

"I _know_." He cooed. "But I'm just too sober for this." He smirked when he saw her glaring back, obviously still sober enough to be offended. The only thing that entertained him more than fucking Katherine was throwing rocks at her big fat chamber of ego made by breakable glass.

"Are you really?" She recovered just as quick, put on a tempting smile and took the lapels of his leather jacket into her hands, yanking him towards her. "Do you really not want to fuck me?"

"Hmm." He pursed his lips, fending thinking hard before blew his breath in her face. "Nope."

"Really?" She drawled, closing the distance between them and grabbed his hand. He saw the look in her dark eyes and smirked again. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Damon Salvatore, you are about to change your mind in 5… 4... " She kissed his thumb, swiftly sucked on it between her wet lips before guiding it down her body. "3…2…" She led his hand up the edge of her skirt and right into the hot cavern between her legs. "and 1." She smirked when his brows shot up lightly, his mouth parted in surprise. She was bare under that short skirt, no panties, and she was pooling hot wet onto his palm.

"Right now, you might want to explain to your very furious boyfriend why you're ramping around town panties-less, Kat." He chuckled, shook his head and fixed his gaze over her head onto someone standing behind her.

Katherine gasped and turned her head, followed his gaze in horror. There was no one but the deserted road. She turned back, ready to snap in his face for setting her in false alarm.

"Oh Katherine." He laughed at her reaction and suddenly pinched her flesh, making her yelp in surprise. "You are such a dirty sneaky little slut."

She gasped, grapping his jacket tighter when he dipped a finger into her. Her skirt curtained around his intruding hand, her trench coat shield them from the out-looker's eyes. But there she was, leaning against him for support while he fingered her right outside a bar, on the sidewalk out on a pubic street.

"Stop." She breathed, grapping his wrist and tried to push him away. "Stop it." She was panting.

"I always make sure you get what you ask for, don't I, Katherine?" He grinned, pushing another finger into her.

"Oh my God." She pressed her face into his shoulder, leaning her whole upper body against him for support.

"You want me to fuck you?" He jerked his hand up in her, breathing in her ears. "Here? I'd do it here, Kat. So everyone can see how big of a slut you are."

"No, no… Don't… Oh yes ... Fuck ... oh shhhh… Stop!... oh no…" She writhed, trying her best to stand still. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and trapped her in the lock of his hold. He hooked his finger inside of her and stroked her deep and hard, hitting her sensitive orgasmic spot over and over again.

"Think about Stefan, Katherine." He grunted when she bit his upper arm to suppress her own moaning. "Think about your boyfriend who was sleeping home, having no idea that his girlfriend is being finger fucked right on the street in the open, like a cheap whore."

"Ahh… You… fucking… sick bastard.. you fucking… oh shit … shit… fucking.. fuck you.." She cried. He pressed his thumb on her clit and curved his fingers inside her, pinching her bundles of flesh in between and started rubbing, back and forth. He released her only to pump his fingers deeper into her, until his knuckles touched her outer lips. She was melting into him, letting him play her like a puppet. "Fuck you… oh God… I fucking hate you."

"Music to my ears." He laughed, kissed her sweaty temple with perfect tenderness, cruelly contrasted with the harshness of his skilled hands.

"Ohhh god!" She cried when he rocked his hand faster into her. She was close, the tension in her stomach was unbearable, painful and too heavy to hold in any more. "Ohh yes…"

"Fuck you, too." He whispered in her ears, voice as light as air and pulled his hand out of her the moment he felt her orgasm start to approach.

"No!" She gasped. The pleasure was cut off too violently, her whole body tensed like a string, her legs shook, her core tender and throbbing. "What … the fuck! No!"

"You asked me to stop. Who am I to disrespect a lady's wish?" He unwrapped his arm around her and adjusted his jacket.

She could feel the weakening quivers of her thighs, the sloshy mess between her legs.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" She cursed, fisting her hand and aimed for his face in a frenzy.

"Ah ah." He dodged it with ease. "We're in public. Watch yourself, Kat." He waved a finger at her like scolding a kid.

"Arrgghhhh!" She screamed like a maniac, lost control of herself, throwing herself at him, cursing in his face like a pirate. He simply held her, patiently contained her with a smirk on his face.

The nauseating feeling of too much of alcohol in her empty stomach growled. The guts rolling pleasure he had introduced but refused her in the end. The maddening frustration turned into rage, embarrassment and loathe. It was all too much for her drunken body and she doubled over, bending at the feet of the brick wall and started to vomit.

"Jesus Christ!" He jumped, just in time so that her vomit didn't shoot onto his shoes and jeans. "Oh great." He chuckled before kneeling down behind her and gathered her hair into his hand.

A bunch of college kids who were equally wasted wobbly strolled out through the door and passed by them.

"Fun night eehhh?" A guy with a baggy shirt and a pair of pants that hung half way on his ass yelled at Damon.

"Heavenly." He smiled sarcastically while patting slightly on Katherine's back, listening to her 'heavenly' vomiting sound.

After what seemed like an eternity and a lifetime of dry gagging later, Katherine stopped wrenching her body and started to sit up. She walked away immediately from the aftermath of her scene, only to slouch down a few feet away, leaning against a close door of a flourish shop.

"Come on." Damon walked up to her and tried to get her on her feet. Again. _That_, too, was a bad idea. He rolled his eyes. When would he learn. "Home."

"No!" She fought against his effort to pick her up from the floor. "Where the fuck is home? Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"

The tequila finally kicked in and Katherine was finally drunk off of her god damn mind. She could barely sit on her ass in balance, swaying like she was on a boat.

"If you don't get your ass up, I'm gonna call Stefan and tell him to come here and deal with you." Damon rolled his eyes and again tried to get her up with his arms under hers. "There goes your angelic girlfriend show."

"Fuck Stefan." She yelled. "He's probably fucking Elena right now. Are you happy Damon? Happy that your brother is probably fucking my sister at home? Do you wish it was you instead?"

"Get the fuck up and go home!" Damon lost it and yelled back. Wilder than wild. You had been warned.

"No!" Katherine shouted back with all she had before she broke out and started crying, wailing like a 2-year-old, sitting with her legs stretched straight in front of her on the dirty sidewalk.

"Oh fucking brilliant." He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Why do you hate me so much? You know what? Fuck you!" She wailed, big fat drunken tears running down her face uncontrollably.

He stared at her in shock. He had never seen Katherine drunk or crying. Now he was watching her crying her eyeballs out like a little girl who dropped her sucker while being drunk off of her brains. Life always had the weirdest shit to throw at him ever. Katherine's shrieking was starting to attract attention. A couple of guys walking on the other side of the street has stopped on the sidewalk and were looking at them.

"Ok. Stop." He huffed and kneeled down in front of her, yet again. "Enough! Stop crying. Are you even crying for real?"

That just made her wail harder and louder. _Wrong question_. He chided himself. But still, Katherine wailing like a kid was something he could never imagined even in his wildest dreams. Not that he dreamt about fucked up shit like that. This girl was borderline insane and crazy beyond imagination. Her perfectly applied make-up was running, now that something he had never seen either, her face was a mess. He chuckled and wiped off that mess on her cheeks, hushing her as gentle as he could.

"I will hug you but don't fucking vomit on me, ok?" He warned before carefully pulling her in, reaching around and patting her back.

"You like to fuck me, don't you?" She sobbed into his shirt.

_Do drunk girls normally say shit like this? How the fuck would he know? _

"Yeah yeah." He murmured, relieved to see she had stopped shrieking like a boiling kettle.

"Men only like that, don't they?" She went on, shaking a little with a hiccup.

"I guess so." He fixed his eyes on the sign of the shop, reading the address and distracting himself from this ridiculous conversation.

"That's the only thing they like, isn't it?" She murmured, picking up her tears and started sobbing again.

"Why do you care what other people like anyway?" He sighed.

_Oh great, now you're listening and making conversation. This is a fucking bad idea. _

"Because if you know what they want then you can control them." She looked up at him, all running nose and smeared make-up. "Right?"

"Maybe." He frowned. Katherine was asking him with an uncertainty and, dared he say, vulnerability in her eyes. Things he had never seen before. "Ok enough chit chat. Get off of this sidewalk. It's fucking filthy."

He struggled and shifted, this time she let him picked her up.

"Admit it." She giggled.

_Is this girl for fucking real? One minute crying, another giggling. What kind of creatures do that? Oh women. _

He rolled his eyes, ushering them to the curb and tried to catch a cab. There was no way he would let Katherine in his car like this. If she vomited in his car, he probably dipped her in a tub of iced cold water until she sobered up and cleaned his car for him.

"Admit it, Damon!" She nagged, tugging on his shirt while tumbling on her own feet.

"Admit what?" He cursed and held her up against him so she could stand.

"If Elena hadn't been here, you would still be sleeping with me." She giggled again. "You would still love fucking me around... if that bitch wasn't here. Admit it."

"Stop talking about Elena." He frowned, whistled and could have jumped in joy when a cab flashed its light and started pulling in.

"Admit it!" She shrieked again.

"Damn it!" He winced when his ear buzzed deaf in her piercing shriek. "Ok. Fuck it. Yes. I would. Stop yelling!"

"I knew it." She returned giggling. "You like what we do and we are soooooo good at it."

_That's it. Never ever drink with this fucking mess again, even at gunpoint. _

He rolled his eyes again. If he rolled his eyes any harder, they would probably popped back into his skull.

Katherine passed out on the drive home, sagging against him like the drunken mess she was. When the cab stopped at a stoplight a few block from the boarding house, she woke up briefly, looked up at him, bewildered, as if she wasn't aware of where she was.

"What? You wanna throw up?" He asked immediately, ready to roll down the window in case she nodded or started barfing again.

Katherine just shook her head and the next thing she did totally caught him by surprise. She laced her hand into his before collapsing on his lap, holding their hands in front of her face and closed her eyes again. Damon sat perfectly still, not moving even a finger. Regardless of the excessive amount of crazy hot filthy sex they had had, they had never held hands. They even rarely kissed, and when they did, it was more like a nasty lustful battling between their wet tongues than kisses. So here Katherine, resting her head on his lap with her hand curled up inside his, was a total shock to him.

"Nice gal you got there, buddy." The driver suddenly spoke with an amused laugh.

Damon looked up to see the bald beer-bellied dude was looking at him through the mirror before dragging his tiny hungry eyes down to Katherine. He followed the gaze and saw what he was looking. Katherine's skirt was hoisted up when she lying down across the bench of the back seat, obviously showing her naked ass to the eyes.

"Stop your wandering eyes before I poke each one of them out and shove them down your throat until you choke on them, _buddy._" He smiled sweetly but the icy and hostile tone in his voice made clear of his intention.

The greasy dude cleared his throat and cursed hell and heaven under his breath, focused on the driving task in hand. Whenever Damon needed to be intimidated or taken seriously, he was always on point about that. He took the excuse of smoothing down Katherine's skirt and throwing his jacket over her to take his hand away from hers.

* * *

><p>He couldn't be bothered to try and wake her up when they arrived at the house. To be honest, he was a little scared of what crazy shit Katherine would come up with if she woke up again. So he just carried her out of the cab, into the house and up the stairs, heading to her room. He was being very quiet as well, because he was in no mood to explain or narrate what had happened to either his brother or Elena if they woke up and saw the scene.<p>

He finally could throw Katherine in her bed. He rolled over and took a moment to catch his breath. This was his first time in this room after she moved in. Not that he was interested in that detail. He sat up and glanced at Katherine. Tonight was a weird night. But he wouldn't dwell.

"Shit you're even batshit crazier when you're drunk." He chuckled, speaking to himself, looking at Katherine disheveled form lying crooked next to him. Tears dried on her face, her wildly curly hair was a knotted mess. Without the signature eye-lash batting, cunning smirks and all her wicked way, Katherine looked much younger, and much softer in her features.

Suddenly he took pity on her. He went to take off her shoes, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous pointy and tiny but ridiculously long heels. She was wearing a leather skirt with a corset that was crushing her heaving chest and a thick trendy red trench coat. He chuckled again, started to think how on Earth could he removed that corset or at least loosen it so she wouldn't die in her sleep due to lack of oxygen. He fumbled in the dark of the room and got to her dresser, quickly pulled out the first thing he saw and walked back to the bed. He rolled her over to her side and started to take off her coat. He took a closer look to her corset and finally found the tiny lace that was tied up in a bow between her breasts. It was really tight against her, he could see the red line where the hard frame underneath the fabric cut into her skin.

"The fuck are you wearing…" He mumbled under his breath and turned on the lamp, started to untie the piece. He got frustrated after 3 minutes fumbling around and started yanking it, in hope it would loosen up around her.

Suddenly Katherine's eyes snapped open and she frantically scooted up against the headboard of the bed.

"No! Please don't!" She panted. "Please!"

"Take the fucking thing off. You can't even breath in …" He frowned.

"Please don't touch me!" She started crying, pulling her legs to her chest, yanking the blanket up and over her head.

"Shhhh!" He blinked. "Calm down. I'm not trying to rape you or anything." He held his hands up.

_Great. Fuck this. Should have just left her. Bad idea after another. Fuck my life. _

"Please don't." She sobbed harder, muffled underneath the blanket, still not looking up at him. "It hurts. Please don't do it any more. I don't want it."

She fumbled around and quickly grabbed her pillow, tucking it between her legs and crossed them together, shaking like a wounded animal.

"What?" He frowned. "Katherine, look at me." He gently pulled the blanket down, stopped when she tensed and curled smaller against the headboard.

She finally looked up and he swallowed. Fear. Pure fear and terror in her eyes. Something dawned on him.

"Katherine, did someone … _hurt _you before?" He was shaking slightly in shock, most of all disgust. Did Stefan know about this?

"Damon?" She frowned, as if for the first time acknowledged his presence in the room. And again the flush gate opened and her tears fell. Only this time, he was quick to take her in his arms and offered the comfort he knew she needed.

"Kat, were you …" He slowly started when she started to stop crying.

"My head hurts." She spoke into his chest, cutting him off.

"You're still drunk." He chuckled. "Sleep it off."

"You're being nice." She pulled back and wiped off her tears. "Are you drunk too?"

"Maybe a little bit." He rolled his eyes. It had been a fucking crazy night. Were anyone sober or sane any more?

"Fuck. My head hurts. Tomorrow hangover will be a bitch." She hissed and for one moment, the old Katherine was back, the bitchy, rough and insane Katherine that Damon had seen and known.

"Change out of that stupid shit." He pointed to her corset. "It's crushing the shit out of you." He tossed her the nightgown he grabbed from her closet earlier.

Katherine didn't say a thing, easily undid her top and stripped out of her skirt before pulling in her nightgown.

"Alright." He nodded. "I'm leaving."

He turned to walk out, only made it a few steps when she called.

"Damon."

"_What_?" He snapped, turned around, annoyed. He wanted to lie down, too. Enough crazy for a night.

"I still want you to fuck me." She sat down on the bed, probably couldn't stand for long herself. How much tequila did they drink? A bottle or two?

"Oh for God's sake." He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I still want you to fuck me." She repeated, slow and determined.

"Why?" He looked back at her, incredulous.

"I need it." She answered. "And you said you'd give what I ask."

"Since when do I hold account for what I say?" He smirked.

She stood up and slipped the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

"I don't need it sweet or gentle or movie-like loving." She walked towards him. "I never need that kind of bullshit."

She stopped in front of him, looking persistently into his blue eyes, silently challenging him, inviting him, demanding him. That was Katherine. No bullshit. And his traitorous body was acting on its own accord.

"I just need you to fuck me." She placed his hands on her breasts. Her eyes never left him.

He kissed her. His hands trailed off and snuck around her waist, running to her nape and tilted her face to his. Their tongues darted against each other, greeting, mating, speaking their own feverish language. He walked her back to the bed, pushing her down and stepped back. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him curiously.

"I will fuck you." He slowly discarded his clothes. "And that will be the only thing I give. No more."

That was a thing he said to reassure himself. All of the things Katherine had said and done tonight were screaming red light. He agreed to fuck her behind Stefan's back and that was the deal for him. He didn't want to get into it any deeper.

"I love to fuck you." She smirked. "And you me. No more."

"Just to be clear." He got rid of his boxers and stepped closer to her.

"Exactly what I need." She nodded and placed her hands on either side of his hips, pulling him closer to her face.

He closed his eyes, and let out a quiet groan when she took him in her mouth. She sucked and licked him good, bobbing her head against him, feeling him grow bigger in her throat. Damon grabbed her hair and started guided her to the pace he wanted. She groaned in anticipation, always loving the possessiveness of his hold over her. All of a sudden, she yanked her head away, plucking her mouth out of him with a loud popping sound. She crawled back on the bed and lied down on her back, spreading her legs as wide as humanly possible, exposed herself to him. She touched herself, languidly pushing a finger into her glistening entrance.

"Give it to me, Damon." She spoke breathlessly, locking eyes with him the whole time.

He climbed on the bed, towering over her and pushed himself into her without a word. He drew out and forcefully pounded into her again. Her mouth formed a full O, her eyes turned dazed and her stomach quivered. She pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts, moaning deliciously when the familiar pleasure coursed through her body. His face was inches away from her, his eyes scanned hers carefully, watching her like a hawk, as if trying to read her mind through her eyes. She reached up and kissed him, letting his mouth cover up her desperate moaning.

Suddenly, it all felt too intimate, too sensual, too terrifyingly wrong. He snarled, pushing her face away, breaking the kiss.

"On your knees." He panted and she clumsily followed. He entered her right when her ass was up to his hip level.

"…yes… oh good..." She moaned, sounded all too pleasant.

He reached out and clamped his hand over her mouth, his other grabbed her shoulder and took leverage as he pounded into her like a mad man. Her cries were muffled in his palm, her face scrunched up in pain and pleasure. He was taking no prisoners. Her back arched, her ass red and hot being slapped against his body. The room was filled with only his heavy breathing, the sound of their naked flesh slapping against each other and her gurgling. Fucking was what they did and only that.

He was being so fast, so hard, so hot and she came apart, finally reached the delicious release she was craving all night. Damon let her collapsed on the bed, panting to catch her breath. He spotted the white marks his fingerprints left on her mouth against her flushed red face. That somehow made him feel a sudden disgust towards himself.

Katherine wobbly picked herself up and quickly caught him when he turned to leave the bed. She wrapped herself around him and kissed him hard, started to get addicted to kissing him without knowing it.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" She gripped his hair, breathing into his face.

"To bed." He replied, bored.

"Do you like my sister?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't give a fuck about…" He snapped

"Wanna try that again?" She smirked, climbing on his lap, pushing him to lie down on his back.

"I'm giving you a head … up, right now." She smirked, raking her nails down the length of his torso and circled her hands around his hardness. "Don't."

"You know what happen when I'm told not to do something …" He smirked right back, grabbing her hips to keep her steady on his hips. The girl was practically swaying off balance in her drunken mess but he had to give her credits for the steel-like grip of her thighs around him.

"I hate Elena Gilbert." Katherine hissed, lifting her hips up and guided him back into her. "I fucking hate her."

"You fucking hate everyone. It's no … uh… surprise." He almost choked on his tongue when she ground heavily down onto him, rocking her hips back and forth.

"If you chose her too, I will destroy you both." She panted, glaring at him, pressing her hands on his stomach for support of her frantic movements.

He snarled and sat up, flipped her over and got on top of her. He drew her legs up, pressing her heels onto her ass and pressed her into the bed with his weight.

"I had enough of your drunken mouth to last a lifetime, Kat." He huffed, pounding his hips onto her. "Shut up."

"I like it … when you call me Kat." She spoke between her shortened breaths and erratic moaning. Her mind was all over the place. One random thought running after another.

"Shut up!" He spanked her ass, loud and hard, leaving a perfect red handprint on her skin.

He got up on his knees, pulling her ass up until she was supporting her weight by her shoulders and neck, resting her foot on the sides of his hips and he resumed pounding into her stretched slit, feeling her back and muscles strained uncomfortably under his hands, seeing her inner thighs quivering in their wide stretch.

"ahhh… oh my God… oh shit...Damon..." Katherine spluttered. This position let him in too deep, he was filling her to the point of too much but she wasn't complaining. Her inner muscles clammed hungrily around him, greeting every aggressive thrust of his hips with equal heat.

Damon was delirious. Just as usual, being with Katherine in the sack was just his cue to release all of his suppressed anger and frustration. Not just because she always asked for it, not just because she knew how to take it out of him but also because he would always give it to her. And that irritated him, infuriated him even more. She knew it. She loved it. And he hated it to every fiber of his being.

Neither of them lasted long with this kind of erotic and eye-rolling intense pleasure. He growled like a beast when he exploded into her. Her eyes rolled into white and her jaw slacked as she milked every bits of him, sucking him with her walls while she rolled out her orgasm.

He rested on top of her, pressing his face onto the mattress next to her head, catching his own breath, feeling the mixed of their orgasm dripping out of her under him.

"You have to admit …" She spoke when she was able to gather enough air to speak.

"Katherine, if you don't shut your mouth and sleep soon I will knock you out so you shut up." He grumbled into the sheet, ignored the hands she was roaming on his back.

She shut up, finally, shifted a little under him so she wasn't too uncomfortable. She couldn't help but hiss and wince when she moved and felt the raw sore between her legs. She would always be sore after he fucked her. Damon sighed and turned to roll off her, but she clasped her arms around his shoulders, her legs kneading his knees and kept him in place to the best she could.

"No more talking." He warned before staying still, and giving in to her grip.

That was the first time he stayed and let her hold him after sex. That was the first time they had sex in her bed. That was the first time she talked that much and that little bullshit to him. That was the first time Damon caught the sense that Katherine wasn't just a vapid and crazy sex-craved slut. That also was the last time he let himself sleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been upset, discouraged and stressed out to no end for the past week. And I just found out I have the urge to write angry Datherine madness whenever I'm in that foul mood. It was really how I started this story. <strong>

**Beside that reason, I'm starting to fill you in with Katherine's background. I also want you to see the dynamic of the relationship between Kat and Damon. Yes, in some weird and twisted way they do have that connection. **

**We're going back to Delena next chapter I promise. **

**Have a lovely day wherever you are. **

**xo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Rated M for sexual contents and language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**" Ceasefire but you don't have all the time to think forever."**

* * *

><p>Stefan vaguely acknowledged the fact that he was being half-carried and half-dragged away, his knees and his hips constantly bumping into things and bruised, yet he was way beyond coherent enough to protest. He was only forced to react when a stream of ice-cold water hit directly on his face, up his nostrils and started soaking down to the front of his outfit.<p>

"What the…" Stefan spluttered through the stream of water in his mouth and nose and blinked up.

"This should be the last time I have to play rescue with you, brother." Damon leered, steadily pointed the showerhead into his brother face after he dumped Stefan into the bathtub. "If you can't handle your drinks, don't drink."

"You _don't_ get to lecture me on drinking". Stefan snapped and yanked the showerhead off of his brother's hand.

"Actually if anyone's gonna do that it's gonna be me." Damon said with an undisguised condescending tone, leaned back on the counter and watched his brother started to wobbly peel the soaked clothes off of himself.

Stefan almost tripped and fell over the tub when he tried to get out, the room was spinning slightly and he felt the urge to pour his guts inside out. So he settled back and sagged against the cold side of the tub, closing his eyes tiredly.

"You know how embarrassing it is to pass out in public?" Damon chuckled again. "Since you're doing that on a weekly basis now, I guess the answer is no."

"It's none of your business." Stefan tried his best to bark back.

"Well, isn't the whole point of my existence is to get my nose into your business and take care of your ass when mama and papa is not around?" Damon laughed without any traits of humor.

"I don't need you to take care of me." Stefan leered back.

"Yeah I'm sure there's a lot of lunatic out there that would love to take care of that pretty face of yours." Damon laughed again, still as curtly and as cold. "Drunk to the point of passing out is holding a rape-me-please sign with neon lights flashing in those raunchy bars you go to, Stefan."

Stefan whipped his head up to look into Damon's face at that.

"And I'm not talking about the ladies." A sadistic smile crept up on Damon's lips when he saw Stefan's ears started to turn red.

Damon smirked when he saw his brother struggled to look unaffected by what he said. He read Stefan like a book. That threat would be enough to keep this bastard off of drunkville for a while.

"Where is Elena?" Stefan suddenly asked, trying to take the conversation off of him. "Haven't seen her much around."

Elena hadn't been in the house for more than a couple days. Stefan just didn't bother or have the enough courage to ask. After all, he had set Elena off of his concern. He knew he had to.

"Doubt that you would any more." Damon lowered his head and a tight smile donned on his face. "Speaking of, I'm going back to New York."

"What?" Stefan's brows shot up. "You what?"

"I'd like my room to stay as it is. So mark that as your no-go area. You can do whatever you want with the rest of the house." Damon waved his hand in demonstration.

"Wait, you're not coming back here?"

"Not any time soon."

"Did mom say something? But … Do mom and dad even know about this?"

"I'm not leaving until the end of next month at least. Still have something to be taken care of here." Damon shrugged, not answering either of his brother's question.

Stefan was gaping and dumb-founded by this new information. He just sat there, staring up at Damon like a deer in front of the headlight. Then he took notice of how his brother looked. Damon looked both troubled and detached at the same time. He looked sad even, but then the icy eyes and the tight smirk on his lips defused any trembling emotion.

"Is everything ok between you and Elena?" Stefan gingerly asked, feeling extremely weird and awkward hearing the words leaving his mouth.

"Now I don't think that is any of your business." Damon regarded with a mocking bow of his head. "Clean up in here and stop making a fool out of yourself. Grow up, Stef. I will not always be around to babysit you."

Before Stefan could protest that, Damon left. When Stefan finally could walk himself out of the bathroom and upstairs, he stopped half-way when he spotted the door to Elena's room open. He walked towards it, thinking it was her, turned out he found his brother instead.

Damon stood in the dark of the unlit room, hand in his pockets, back to the door and he stood there in his own trouble and solitude. For the first time, Stefan realized, he had never been able to hate his brother, even when he really wanted to. And he also for the first time, caught a feeling of how alone his brother had always been. Despite his smart mouth and his habit of playing words with others, Damon kept things to himself, no one really ever knew what was going on with him, no one could really tell what he was thinking and because of such hard exterior, no one really feels like Damon needed to be taken care of. Damon was always good at provoking extreme emotions from others, people would either really despise him or would really like him (in most cases with girls). But he was that equally good at masking his own emotions.

"Stop snooping, Stefan." Damon spoke suddenly, but still standing as he was.

Stefan sighed and started walking into the room, feeling like he was invading something sacred when the soft feminine scent of the place greeted him.

"You know sometimes I feel like you're still that chubby messy kid. Actually most of the times." Damon smirked, glancing slightly at his brother.

Damon was independent even when he was a little kid, he had no problems entertaining himself or spending time alone. Stefan, on the other hand, always felt the need to be involved in whatever it was his older brother was doing. It would be a common scene for their mother to find Stefan lurking sneakily outside the door of his brother's room spying.

"Did you have a fight with her?" Stefan brushed off the comment and asked instead.

"Yes." It came out flat tone and curt.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't a thing Stefan said just to say, deep down inside he felt a guilt nagging at him, screaming a him that whatever it was between these two, it was part of his fault.

"I can blame the world, Stefan." Damon smirked again. "But in the end, we all know it's always just on me."

"That's not … Where is she now? Why don't you go talk to her?"

"If she thinks it's better for her to be off without me, then maybe she's right." He took a few steps and stopped at the side of her bed, smoothing his finger ghostly over the dusted sheets. "Who am I kidding? Of course she is better off without me." He spoke, this time, more to himself than to his brother.

"Damon…" Stefan started.

"By the way, I need to ask you a favor." Damon suddenly turned around and walked out of the room. Stefan followed, cl osing the door of Elena's room behind. Someone was there for his brother, someone actually cared, and actually made Damon care. Now that someone left, and Stefan was scared of what that would make or break of his brother.

* * *

><p>In the heat of the moment, Elena ran to Caroline and cried her heart out. In tears, she told Caroline everything, about the hostile and cruel way Katherine had treated her, about Stefan's odd and untrue confession, about how Katherine had wronged the Salvatore brothers, how she got herself into the twisted cycle in that house … She told Caroline almost everything. Just almost, because she couldn't bring herself to talk about Damon. She couldn't force the words out about how much she loved him and how it wasn't enough. It hurt her physically. Also, just because just thinking about him pained her. It was all messed up.<p>

Caroline was speechless. For the very first time in her life, Caroline Forbes was speechless. But because she was Caroline Forbes, she was only speechless for an instant then she came up with a detailed post break-up plan for her best-friend.

And that was the reason why Elena had been fully occupied for the past few days. Excessive shopping, self-pampering, fine food were the essentials in Caroline's plan.

It looked like it worked. Except that Elena cried herself to sleep every night, missing him so much it hurt her to breath. She kept a t-shirt of his under her pillow. She did everything to hold him back in her mind, except actually going to face him and tell him that she wanted him back.

"You were crying again." Caroline chuckled distastefully when Elena walked into the kitchen with her puffy eyes.

"I'm fine." Elena sighed, pouring herself a glass of water.

"You are so not over him." Caroline snorted.

"I don't want to." She answered, feeling the tears urging up again.

"Then why are you here, Elena? Why did you break up with him?" Caroline asked, as bluntly as Caroline would.

"Because…" Elena huffed. Because she knew his doubts would never go away. Because she knew he would be able to walk away from her any time he wanted to. Because she knew it wouldn't work. "Because I don't want to live in constant fear of losing him. I want to feel safe again. After my dad … I just want to know for sure I could keep the people I love close to me, always. And Damon… Damon just won't let me."

She didn't realize the tears were falling until Caroline came over and hugged her tight.

"You love him too much, don't you?" She sighed, watching Elena sloppily wiping her tears away with a napkin.

"I don't know what to do… what I've done." Elena shook her head sadly. "I missed him."

Caroline went silent for a while before she spoke again.

"You know what to do, you're just not saying it out loud." She chuckled, handing Elena another napkin.

It was Elena's turn to be silent.

"But you can't do that looking like this." Caroline continued, looking at Elena from head to toes. "Come on. You need my magic!" She walked away towards her bedroom. "If you're seeing your ex, or kinda ex, whatever, again, you need to look hot!"

* * *

><p>It was strange being back in the boarding house. Elena hesitantly walked over the threshold and closing the front door behind her.<p>

"Jeez this place is gloomy as hell!" Caroline exclaimed loudly. "Well, let's just get your stuff and get out of here."

Elena nodded, and led the way to the staircase. Her heart seemed heavier and lighter at the same time with every step she took. They reached the top of the stairs and Elena noticed the empty hallway. They slowly padded down, heading to her room.

"Nobody's home?" Caroline asked, again loudly. "Well, seems like we won't be inter …"

"Elena?"

Elena felt like her heart had grown 10 times bigger and now got stuck in her throat when she heard that voice. She turned away from her door, with the keys still in her hand and saw him, standing there just a few feet away, a few steps in front of his own room. Her heart pounded, her mouth dried, her legs weakened and her brains ran overload and turned dead all at once. She took in every little details of him. His raven messy hair, his pale smooth complexion, his strong hands, his broad shoulders, his piercing blue eyes, … she frowned when she spotted the dark circles under his beautiful thick lashes. He had always had trouble sleeping if he was stressed or upset, which was why he chose to drink himself to sleep. She knew the reason why he was lacking sleep this time. It was her fault. She missed him. How fast could she run to him? How tight could she hug him? How close could she hold him to her? How long could she hold her breath so she could kiss him as long as possible?

"Damon." She spoke, barely a whisper. Everything turned blurry when the water rose up in her eyes. She couldn't see, but she could tell he was walking closer. Then she thought she would faint when she finally caught that heady scent from him again when he stood in front of her.

"You came back." Damon said in total disbelief. He held up a hand and brushed the back of his fingers down her jawline like a reflex. And the moment their skin touched, he lost it. She might be hating him and not wanting to have anything to do with him. She might be trying her best to forget him if she didn't forget him already. But screw it, screw how touching her now would just pain him more when she left again. Damon pulled her in and buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting her hair fall around them like a curtain, closing them in their own world as he inhaled deeply her sweet heaven scent, feeling his whole body shivered when her cheek leaned against his and her arms secured around his body. He hit home. Warm, mellow, and serene.

"I'm sorry." Elena spoke into his shoulder, her voice broke but her heart beat faster and stronger than ever. This was what it was always supposed to be. Them together, in each other's arms. Why couldn't things be this simple? Why couldn't they be happy as they both deserve to be? "I didn't mean what I said. I never wanted you upset or unhappy. What I said was … I didn't say that you are the problem. You never were. I shouldn't have…" She stuttered, trying to get all the things she had in mind out as fast as she could.

"Shhh… it's ok. You're here." He rocked her gently in his arms, pressing kisses to the skin he could reach without pulling an inch away from her.

"To talk!" Caroline cut in, tapping her finger on his shoulder.

Damon lifted his head up a little and stared at Caroline like she was a talking wall. He didn't even notice the blonde's presence.

"She needs to tell you everything she needs to. And you have to let her. So she can have a peace of mind and move on with her life." Caroline continued, frankly and brutally.

She was glad that she insisted on going with Elena. Elena herself had told her how Damon would always consume her thoughts and actions whenever she was with him. And now Caroline had witnessed it with her own eyes. He just looked at her and Elena melts. He just touched her and Elena was his. Now Caroline got perfectly clear the meaning of the words when Elena said 'overwhelming' or 'magnetic' when she talked about Damon.

"Why are you even here?" Damon asked, obviously pissed and annoyed with Caroline's tone and attitude. As if to add fuel to his fire, Elena pulled away from his body and turned to look at Caroline with a guilty but appreciating look on her face.

"Well, to make sure she can say whatever she needs to say without you manipulating her into your wicked ways because …"

Caroline didn't get to finish the sentence. It happened too quickly for neither of the girls to react. Damon opened the door to Elena's room, grabbed Caroline by her arm and ushered her into the room, slammed the door shut, holding the knob with his hand, turned to Elena, took the keys from her hand and thrust it into the lock, twisted it halfway then stood back.

"Damon Salvatore you fucking bastard open the god damn door!" Caroline's furious voice came from the other side of the door. "Open the door! Elena! It's stuck!"

"Damon…" Elena looked from the trapped door to Damon. "What are you doing?"

"This is just you and me, always. Even if you feel like you need a sidekick for just talking to me, I don't." He snapped and turned to walk down the hallway.

Elena followed. There they went again. One moment blissfully happy, another shattered. Fortunately, Damon turned and entered the library. Elena was glad he didn't lead them into his bedroom, because she wondered how long she would last if she walked in there. All the memories, all the longing, all the beautiful moments they shared in that room…

"So you're here to talk." He turned around to face her. His eyes dropped on the low and loose neckline of her blouse. He turned away immediately, but she already felt the heat on her cheeks.

"Yes." She nodded timidly.

"I'm all ears." He answered, but she was glad his voice had softened a little.

"How have you been?" She asked, biting her lips in guilt when she had a better look at the dark circles under his eyes. It made his eyes look deeper, darker, only to contrast with the icy light blue of his irises.

"I missed you." He said, lifting his eyes away from her lips. "That's not all what you came to hear right?"

"I …" She choked. The courage and spirit she had when she was in his arms had vanished the moment she left them. "I want to say that …"

"That blonde said you need to say it all so you can have a peace of mind." He cut in. "I'm assuming I've been the reason troubling it?"

"No!" She shook her head quickly. "No. It's not like that."

"Will you give me another chance then?" He tipped her chin up so she couldn't avoid his eyes any more. "Another chance to do it right, to be with you, to love you again. Will you?"

"I…" She swallowed, feeling like a shaking lab mouse under his stare. "Damon, I…"

"That's a no I guess." He smiled sadly and withdrew his hands from her. He took a step back.

"No! I mean… No, you don't get to get mad at me like this!" She advanced, keeping their proximity. He could not walk away this time, she wouldn't let him. "I am here to talk because I missed you. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. Because I-love-you! How many times do you need to hear that? You need to think of that firstly. You need to trust me and turn to me, not away from me when things like this happen. When you have doubts, when you're upset. That was all I ever asked from you!"

"And I promised you I would try to change that, but you're the one to walk away this time." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just like any other time, just when I decide to stay, to stick around, people leave."

"_And_ this is the problem, Damon!" She yelled back. "You keep thinking of me like everybody else in your life who had failed you, hurt you and you blocked me out just like you did them. You don't let me in!"

It all came down to this. Until he let her in, no matter how much she loved him, no matter how much they loved each other, they could not be together. She couldn't afford to risk her heart one more time.

"So you are still leaving." He tipped his chin up, lowered his voice, his face went blank, the spur of outburst emotion had gone just as quick as it came.

"I…" She paused again. Those words, she could never let it out, she could never really verbalize the idea of letting him go for real again. "I don't know. I just.. I just think what we need is a break to… calm down and think…"

"Mason and Jules's wedding is next weekend." He suddenly said. "I'm leaving today to come down there and help with the preparation."

"What?" She was baffled. Just as always, what was going on in his head, she could never tell.

"They asked me to inform you, although I would understand if you don't want to come." He looked back at her and she shuddered. That icy distant and detached stare, the one that she hadn't been spared for a long while now.

"Why wouldn't I wanna come to the wedding? They are my friends too!" She frowned, annoyed and angry. He switched off his emotion just like that.

"Thought you wouldn't want to see me so soon. You know, you said you needed a break and all." He smirked. Now she was enraged.

"They are my friends too." She gritted through her teeth. It was always unfathomable to her how she always wanted to punch him and kiss him equally hard at the same time. This obnoxious irritating unbearable beautiful of a man. "I am going to be at their wedding if they want me to."

"That's what I thought." He smirked. Of course she would be there, Elena Gilbert would feel bad if someone asked her to pass the salt and she couldn't. She would drive herself nuts with guilt if she missed out Mason's wedding. "So Stefan will give you a ride, I've already talked to him."

"Stop it!" She suddenly screamed and it took him all he got to not flinch and keep a straight face. She was feisty alright, and the excitement he felt down south was the evidence that he loved her no matter how crazy and scary she unexpectedly could be sometimes. "I told you there is _nothing _between me and him! If you think just because we break…. just because there are things between us now that you can set me up on a road trip with him to … bond or whatever, you are sick! I will not..."

"Rationally I would set you up with Stefan if you don't want me any more, because if I can't have you, I rather he does." He cut her off by stepping closer to her and brushing her hair over her shoulders, letting it fall behind her back.

"That is.. in no way.. um rational." She blinked, lowered her voice and felt her cheeks tingles. One moment he was a cocky prick, now he was talking with velvet coated his voice and buttery tenderness in his blue eyes. That was her Damon, her personal never-ending emotional roller coaster ride.

"I know right?" He smirked. "I wanted Stefan to give you a ride because it was a long trip, I don't want you to drive yourself and no way in hell I will let that crazy brainless blonde take the wheel of any car that you're in."

"Uh Caroline drove me here actually." She couldn't help but let out a short laugh. He made her laugh in times like this. It was her Damon.

"Then you need to be behind the wheel on the way back." He smiled, a little sadness tinted his smile. She was not staying. Things were still broken between them.

"Ok." She mumbled. "I need to know the exact date and time I need to be there for the wedding."

He smiled, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and gave her the slick looking card. She opened it and read, just to busy herself with it.

"Don't be mad, but I did want you to have time to talk with Stefan." He waited for her to look up. "He needs to get back on track and mending his friendship with you is one of the steps needed to be done."

She stared at him, this time not with anger but with awe. That was her Damon. So good at solving his brother's problems but quite slow when it came to his own.

"Why can't you be this calm when it comes to us?" She spoke her mind.

"Because I can't pretend or play cool with you?" He smirked. "Because I care too much when it comes to us that my perfected give-no-fuck tactic slipped?"

She laughed again, but immediately held her breath when his hands cupped her face.

"So we'll take a … 'break' " He emphasized the word with a purse of his lips and she immediately felt silly and childish. He also mastered in sarcasm and mockery, she had learnt and noted. "That means I still stand a chance of winning my girlfriend back?"

"Mhh hmm." She swallowed hard. He was being gentle, touchy and charming, ridiculously charming. She was defenseless against this.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A yes." She squeaked.

"I hope it would be a short break though" He smiled, brushing his thumb over the line of her lower lip. And he had that look in his eyes, that look that said 'I'm gonna kiss you now, whether you want it or not but you're gonna like it'.

He smirked when her eyes fixed on his lips and leaned in. She was turning dizzy, his scent, his heat, his breath, the feeling of his fingers in her hair. She inched closer and almost moaned when her lips touched his. She hungrily molded their lips together, pressing hers against his, savoring in the moment. He moved, nibbling her lips and slightly parted them open. She quivered, feeling every part of her body quenched when he ran the tip of his tongue between her parted lips…

"… Damon you freaking bastard I swear I will kill you someday with my bare hands if you ever do that again …"

They broke apart when a stomping fury ball of blond hair appeared at the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Damon cursed through his gritted teeth while Caroline went on with her rage.

"Sorry." Stefan gingerly stepped in behind Caroline with Elena's chain of keys in his hand. "She was yelling. It sounded painful." He scratched the back of his neck apologetically.

Elena gave him a tight smile.

"… and you of course would be making out with him by now rather than say what you have to say oh my god am I the only sane one in here that can really form a sentence without being distracted by some stupid one liners and eye-sexing Elena you need to …" Caroline's face turned red, her hair bounced vibrantly as she talked.

Stefan stared at the blond with a mixture of shock and awe on his face. He probably had never seen anyone who could talk that much and that fast without biting their own tongue in his entire life. He shook his head a little and picked his gaze away from Caroline's sparkling blond hair, looking dazed until he spotted the sour look on his brother's face.

"Uhm Caroline?" He gently leaned to her shoulder.

"What?" She turned around, frowned and shot him a hostile look.

"I've been hearing about you from Elena and always wanted to ask you something, in person. Would you mind if we take a walk downstairs? Only if you don't mind." Stefan was unfazed. He talked with a small smile on his face, his head lowered so he was at Caroline's eye level, his emerald eyes blazing.

Elena heard Damon's quiet disgusted groan next to her.

"Oh." Caroline giggled and flustered immediately. "Ok. Stefan right?"

"Stefan Salvatore." His smile widened a little and a small dimple appeared on a side of his cheek. "Pleasure."

"Like wise." Caroline snickered so hard her ears started to turn red.

Stefan stepped back to open her way to the hall way and Caroline giggled again before bouncing her way out.

"Thank me later." Stefan snorted at his brother before softening his face and smiled at Elena. "Glad to see you back."

He followed Caroline who was then chirpily thanking him for rescuing her from Damon's rude and primal behavior.

"Wow." That was all Elena could say.

"Wow what?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Girls are too easy to impress."

"I've never seen him like that before." She glared at him, warning before he started with his sour attitude. "So that is Stefan's version of the Salvatore charm."

"What can I say? He learnt from the best." Damon smirked.

"Or the worst." She snorted.

"You're right. I'm the worst." He nodded with a tight smile.

"Learn to take a joke, Damon." She rolled her eyes but waited for him to look at her in the eyes.

"Stick around and teach me." He smirked.

"A week then." She took a breath. "After the wedding, I will give you the answer. No yelling, no fighting. No more. It would be just a simple yes or no."

"If it's a yes, if I get the second chance, will you consider going to New York with me?" He smiled, his eyes softened, his shoulders relaxed.

"I will." She took another breath. "But if I say yes, you need to keep your promise, you need to risk it with me, trust me and bet on me. If there is a bump on the road again, and you walk away … again, then there'll be no turning back."

"Deal." He formally said and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal." She held her breath and took his hand, gave it a firm shake.

Of course he held it back when she pulled away.

"On second thought, why can't I hear the answer here and now?" He smiled down at her.

"Because I need to make sure I won't regret it, that it will be the best for us both." She answered him calmly. They fought, they flirted, they mocked, they made up, they fought again, now it was time to be adults and keep calm.

"You being with me is my best for me." He ran his hands up her arms, around her shoulder and pulled her in. "I wasn't myself the last few days without you." He confessed, pressing his lips on her forehead.

"I missed you too." She sighed before she tensed up when she heard that familiar clanking of heels boots against the wooden floor, then Katherine's voice coming from far away, echoing into the room. Damon's arms tightened around her.

"Remember. This is just between you and me. Nobody else matters." He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her cheeks against his shoulder. "When my second chance is being considered by you, I don't want anything or anyone else mess with your thinking. Can you promise me that?"

"Ok." She nodded and brought her arms around his waist. "Just between us."

"Good." He smiled against her skin. "Elena, I love you."

Her heart did a few cartwheels and her eyes watered again. Those words she could never get tired of hearing.

"I love you." She melted into him, hugging him tight, enjoying it while it lasted because soon one of them would do or say something stupid and then they'd start fighting like dogs and cats again.

"If it's a no." He started after a while. "Then you'll have to honestly tell me why. No it's not you it's me bullshit. I want the truth. I want to know what is wrong with me or what I do."

"I will do that if it is the case." She nodded. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No." He smiled, sad but genuinely and warmly. It was her Damon's smile.

* * *

><p>It took Elena a lot, really, a lot, to walk out of the boarding house that day without shoving Damon up against some wall and kiss him or do whatever came along with the mood. She missed him the moment she slipped in Caroline's car. Who was rather flustered and extra bubbly. Elena had a smile stuck on her face the whole drive back to Caroline's house, she was driving of course. But mind you, it was because she wanted to, not because someone had told her to thank you very much. The Salvatore charm might sound like a myth, but she actually started to believe that it was real.<p>

A few days later, she found herself thinking about the pros and cons of going to settle a new life in New York more than she did thinking about his so-called second chance. It made her smile every time. Who was she kidding? If he was willing to make it work, there was no reason why she would say no. Even if he wasn't, it would still be impossible for her to really consider saying goodbye to him for good.

"Care, what do you think? These or these?" She turned to Caroline who was sticking her nose into her phone texting away like a junkie. "Caroline!"

"What?" Caroline jumped.

"I was asking for opinions on shoes!" Elena said with a duhh.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to picking outfits to go a party that I was not invited to!" Caroline paid back full force.

"So these white pumps or these black ones with strap?" She held up the two pairs of shoes for Caroline to look.

"White ones for innocent classy girl next door. Black for sex kitten of the night." Caroline said immediately before returning to her phone.

"Ok." Elena snickered a little and put the shoes back in their boxes then picked one up and placed it in her small suitcase.

"You are so going back to that caveman." Caroline grumbled still not leaving her eyes off the phone's screen.

"And you are so digging his younger brother." Elena snorted.

"Ahh she talked back. Nice one Gilbert!" Caroline tried to pull it off like it was nothing but her cheeks blushed adorably.

"So I am right." Elena put a hand on her hip and pointed at Caroline. "20 bucks that it's Stefan you're texting right now."

"Pffft please." Caroline tucked the phone in her jeans pocket instantly. "So when are you leaving?"

"Saturday. The wedding is on Sunday. Your new text buddy will come pick me up." Elena winked devilishly. "Don't be jealous."

"Look at you, all cocky and pleased with yourself, aren't you? Sound like someone we know." Caroline pursed her lips dramatically. "But it's better than seeing you bawling your eyeballs out and walking around the house with that hair." She shuddered theatrically.

"Yeah thanks a lot." Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't help the perpetual grin on her face. Only 3 more days and she'd see him again. She had her answer.

This made her smile vanish for a moment. Did she really have her answer? Yesterday Katherine texted her a message, with a picture, of Damon sleeping in his naked delicious self. It made Elena see red for a moment. Katherine must have found out about her being at the house, so that must be her reply to it. Then it got her questioning everything all over again. If she hadn't promised him that she would take this as a thing between the two of them, she would have cried, got upset and relived every argument they had about Katherine again. But after that talk at the house, she cleared her head a little. He was right. It was always just between the two of them. She let others interfere with them too much. She cared what other people think too much. But at the end of the day, it would be just the two of them.

She sighed, picking the box of the sexy black shoes with straps out of her suitcase and replaced it with the classic white pumps. She still had 3 more days to think this through. Three.

"Elena!" Caroline waved her hands in front of her friend.

"Huh?" She blinked, snapped out of her trance.

"Duhh your phone is ringing!" Caroline pointed to the phone on her dresser.

"Oh." Elena stuck her tongue out and picked up the phone.

"Mason!" She greeted after reading the caller id.

"Elena."

"What's wrong?" Her smile slipped when she heard Mason's voice. "Mason, is everything ok?"

"Elena, it's Damon." She could hear Mason swallowed hard on the other end.

"What happened?" She felt like her heart had sunk to the ground. Her mind went blank as a thousand things clogged her delusional mind.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have let him drive when I know he was upset and …" Mason sounded like he was tortured in pain. "We had a few drinks and…"

"Mason tell me what happened to him?" She heard her voice break. Caroline was tensed up like a string.

"Elena, he was in a car crash." Mason breathed. "And it's … not good. It's not... I'm sorry."

The phone slipped off her hand, the room spun and she felt a hard kick in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Elena Gilbert?" A formal voice greeted her on the other end. <em>

"_Yes. Who is this?" She frowned._

"_Miss Gilbert. I'm Officer Jason, I am very sorry to inform you that at approximately 9:26 pm tonight, your father, Mr. John Gilbert was in a car crash." _

"_What?" She breathed. _

"_I am very sorry Miss. A truck driver fell asleep and ran over your father's lane. When we got to the scene …" _

"_Where is my father? Where is he now?" She stuttered._

"_I'm sorry… Elena." The voice softened and turned less formal for a second. "He didn't make it."_

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! <strong>

**Hellooo! Do everyone hate me yet or what? **

**Sorry for the looooong delay between updates. Life got in the way guys. I'm juggling between jobs and uni so go figure. But here we are back and on track! or are we not? :/ **

**I know I know. I read and I know that you guys don't like much angst. You don't want to see Damon hurt and unhappy. But I started this and put it in Angst, Hurt/Comfort. So please bare with me. There is hurt and there shall be comfort. I just need to fuck with you a little in the rain before I let you bath naked in the sunlight ;) **

**For those of you who have put this off your fav/alert or told me you have stopped reading this (which means you wouldn't see me saying this but anyway...), it was great while it lasted anyway, I'm still very much appreciative even if you just read a chapter or a paragraph I write. The last couple months without writing, I realised how much it meant to me and who I am. You guys and your support are what made this all good and better, thank you all for that. We are coming to and end with this story, soon, in a couple more chapters I hope. So I figure I should let you know my gratitude and love towards every single one of you. I missed all of you and will try to reply to you asap. **

**Anywayzzz ! Done and over with the sappy stuff :)**

** What do we think about this chapter? Tell me! Love it hate it can't stand it wanna murder it. Just tell me! I have missed your voice, love[s]! (or seeing your typed words) **

**Be safe and be happy. **

**Love. **

**xx **


End file.
